Destiny Awaits
by Shadwyen
Summary: New Summary! Harry finds himself inexplicably drawn to the newest addition to HogwartsAdrian Snape. And as he puzzles over the mysterious Adrian, he comes to the startling conclusion that he may not be as golden as everyone thinks...SLASH!
1. Adrian's Preparation and Arrival

Hi people, Shadwyen here. Sorry about not updating, I have no excuse, just got lazy I suppose. So you can throw flames and stuff at me, (ducks at all the junk and such thrown at her) I really am sorry about not updating, and here's a new story even though I said I'd try and finish my other ones first. (Sweatdrops and sighs) Gomen, err, sorry for those who don't speak Japanese. Well, this is my first Harry Potter fic up here, but certainly not the first I've written. I have so many stories, it stopped being funny…anyway, this fic is confuzzling the hell outa me. I can't straighten out the damn pairings, so if you people could help?

POSSIBLE PAIRINGS: Harry/Voldemort, or Harry/Draco, or Adrian/Voldemort, or Adrian/Draco.

It's one of them, so either way, it's gonna be slash! YUMMY! Sorry to my faithful readers who don't like slash. Its just there aren't that many slash couples that I like in Inuyasha, which is the OTHER series I've been writing to. Never mind, forget that.

Anyway! Back to this story.

Disclaimer: So yeah, I own nada except for Adrian, and Arcane, and Bliss, and Sin, and Terror, oh and that idiot Nicolas, and the plot, and the other idiots at the secret school, and the teachers that work and the secret school, um, yeah, okay.

If you guys are still reading this, you're probably like, HURRY UP DAMN IT! So I'll shut up now. And WHY are you still reading this? You can read the story below, or even go to ANOTHER story. Sheesh, why are you still reading this? (storms away, fuming about something silly and stupid)

Started: 8/07/05

Ended: who knows?

**Destiny Awaits**

**Chapter One: Adrian's Preparation and Arrival**

The sky was cloudless, a deep sky blue color, with a gentle breeze rolling through the grass over the gentle green fields; there was only a single place that was man-made, a school setup. Halfway under the shade of a massive oak, a lean figure laid peacefully, the breeze ruffling his deep black hair which laid in gentle spikes around his face, with it barely brushing his shoulders in the back. His eyes, though closed, were bright violet, with dark charcoal smeared tastefully across his eyelids, contrasting with his slightly pale skin. His left ear was pierced, a small orb-shaped vial hanging from his lobe, while both ears had two golden hoops each. A revealing black tank top ruffled against his chest, accenting and hiding his toned slender chest and stomach. Black pants covered his long legs, tucked neatly into his black boots.

Beside him, folded neatly, was a set of robes, a small package with potion ingredients, and three letters. A dark shadow fluttered over his face, his eyes opening in response. As he sat up, he pushed his bangs back, revealing a small tattoo on his left cheek. A black circle below a scalene red triangle with two gold lightning bolts outside the mark was drawn perfectly into his skin. Usually his bangs covered it, as well as his messy spikes. The owner of the shadow turned out to be a large horned owl, with a large red amulet resting on its regal chest. Petting the owl's head, the teenaged man tied the three letters to its leg. Hooting, it opened its wings and flew up and away from him, flying quickly and powerfully towards its destination.

Sighing, the teen laid back down, his arms behind his head as he stared up at the sky, lost in thought. He was aware of his surroundings though, so he wasn't surprised when a teenaged girl flopped down beside him and laid her head against his stomach, her body perpendicular to his. Her hair was long and metallic silver, flaring out around her. Her eyes were deepest blue, the same shade as the sky above. Her jeans and shirt were tight, both white.

"So, Darkness, what's going on?"

"I'm leaving, Bliss." He replied, sighing.

"So you finished the letter?"

"Yeah," she sat up slightly, to lean against her elbows.

"What'd ya write?" he shrugged, seemly intent on staring at the sky. "Shadow," she whined, rolling over to rest her head on his chest.

"I hid almost all my abilities, but I told the truth about my parents."

"Ah, I see." she lay there for a moment then perked up. "Can I come?" he laughed, his face loosening into a relaxed position.

"Sorry, you can't," he sat up, smirking at her grumble. "I'll miss you, as well as Sin and Terror." She looked at him sadly, then nodded and hugged him tightly, her tears falling. He wiped her tears away, kissing her lips, in a brotherly way. She smiled faintly, allowing him to help her stand up. Grasping his hand, she pulled him towards the building in the distance, their school, after he picked up his things.

Three Days Later

His friends had brought him to a tattoo parlor where they got their nicknames tattooed on their backs. His was between his shoulder blades, the word Darkness in neat calligraphy letters on a dagger's blade. His friends', Bliss, Terror, and Sin, also got similar tattoos, only with their own weapons of choice. Bliss had a whip that spelled out her name; Sin had a bloody sword with his name down the length of it; and Terror had a scythe and chain, the scythe cutting her name into her back with the chain under it.

Now, he stood in the large office of his Headmaster, Master Eldon. Eldon, a powerful wizard who could rival Albus Dumbledore, had short gray hair and beard. His eyes were a dark brown, but power literally flickered within them. He was powerfully built, even with his dusky brown robes trying to hide it.

"How are you, Adrian?" Eldon asked, looking at his favorite and best pupil.

"I'll be fine," Adrian said stiffly.

"No you won't, your mother asked you to go to Hogwarts to find your father, as her dying wish, but you'll always have a home here."

"I know,"

"Good, here, this is for you," he pushed a small, carved box towards him. Adrian opened it, awe washing over him. Pulling the power cuffs out, he gingerly attached them to his ears, the metal curving to fit the curve of his ears. They were silver with golden runes; they would hide, control, and amplify his powers by nearly half. "And this as well," He pulled out a similar amulet as the owl's, a glowing red stone on a silver chain. Adrian allowed him to place it around his neck, acknowledging that the amulet would allow him to Apparate through the school's wards. "Good luck, Adrian Severus Tyrone Snape." With a soft hiss, he disappeared with a slight sprinkle of dust to appear in the office of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Twenty Minutes Earlier

Albus Dumbledore read the letter in his hand, for the third time. His teachers were watching him cautiously, after he had called them in. Standing, he looked around the room, spotting the one teacher he needed to give the letter to. "We have a new student coming, he's being transferred from Arcane Academy."

He ignored the gasps from his teachers, knowing that it was an honor for them to have an Arcanus coming. They were the best of the best students, very few students were eligible to even be considered to be allowed entrance, let alone actually attend it. "However, he is in sixth year, and something has come up to put him in grave danger." Looking closely at him, he picked up the letter addressed to Severus Snape. "Severus, your son will be joining us soon,"

"Impossible, I have no children," immediately spilled from his mouth.

"On the contrary," he placed the sealed letter in his hands, watching as he opened it with barely shaking hands. Reading it over, his black eyes widened as he realized the truth:

"_Dear Severus, if you are reading this, then I have passed on, leaving my son alone in this harsh world. Our son, Adrian Severus Tyrone Snape, will be giving a letter to Dumbledore, allowing him to enter the safety of the school's wards. This is no joke, I mean it, he truly is our son. Once you meet him, you'll understand who he truly is, and why I've kept him hidden for so long. Please, do not allow him to be used as a weapon in this war, as I know those in power will try. Do not underestimate him; he has more abilities than you'll believe. Our intelligence, your survival and my protective instincts rest within him. And as we are both extremely powerful, he exceeds us easily. Please, my dear Severus, take care of our son. I beg you. Tetras Snape._" Severus Snape reread the letter four times before it became clear to him. He had a son, an heir, someone he could care for and show that affection to the public.

-----------------------------------------

The teachers waited eagerly, after Dumbledore told them that he should arrive soon. At exactly 11:30, a soft shimmer appeared before Dumbledore's desk. The swirling dust solidified, into the figure of a young teenaged man. With a soft gust of wind, the dust disappeared, revealing his features.

His black hair was silky, arching naturally in spikes, barely brushing his shoulders in the back. His violet eyes were emotionless, but were vivid and alert; the charcoal around them only enhanced his slightly feminine looks. On his shoulders was a black cloak: Arcane Academy written in silver was on the back. A glowing red amulet around his throat was the only color they could see. His shirt was a tight black muscle shirt, showing his lean toned body; while his pants were loose to move freely but tight so they wouldn't catch on anything, and were tucked neatly into his black boots.

He had two belts around his waist: one held his secondary wand and its holster, a sword, and two daggers; the other held a money pouch, numerous potion bottles, and several other pouches containing different things. His forearms were covered in gauntlets; his right held a hidden holster for his primary wand and two switchblades; his left held a blow dart and its darts lined carefully around it. Carefully folded on his back, was a collapsible bow, the shrunken arrows underneath it. All in all, he appeared to be going into battle at a moments notice. Which he probably was used to, since Arcane taught you how to stay alert at all times, as well as force as much knowledge into your brain as possible.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," he bowed his head slightly, showing his respect. Dumbledore nodded slightly, acknowledging his respect. For several moments, the two stared at each other in a battle of wills, before Adrian smirked. "Legilimency doesn't work on me, old man." The teachers straightened, shocked as well as a bit angry.

"Show respect to your elders, Mr. Snape," McGonagall said stiffly. He turned to her, his eyes softening into a naturally innocent look.

"I show respect to those who deserve it, Ma'am, not to old men who try to steal information about my school and think they can get away with it," he bowed slightly, and pressed a kiss to her hand formally. She blushed, before coughing and straightening.

"Welcome, to Hogwarts, son," Adrian looked over, seeing his father for the first time. They looked similar, though the younger Snape's features were softer and more feminine, making him appear weaker.

"Father," Adrian's eyes flickered over his face, before a smirk appeared. "Well, I'm glad I didn't inherit your nose," he said dryly, making a few teachers chuckle.

"Mr. Snape, allow me to introduce you to the staff. Your father is the Potions Master, Professor McGonagall teaches Transfiguration, Professor Flitwick teaches Charms, Professor Hagrid teaches Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Sprout teaches Herbology, and our Defense professor hasn't joined us yet, but I'm sure he will shortly," Dumbledore stood up, smiling. Before anyone could continue, the door opened to admit a tall dark blonde-haired man. He wore bright blue robes, his hair fell straight to his shoulders, his teeth a glowing bright white, and dark blue eyes twinkled. He looked like a Lockhart-wanna-be.

"Sorry I'm late, got a bit lost," he laughed before gulping. Adrian smirked coldly at the familiar man.

"Hello, Nicholas. Pleasure to see you again, isn't it?" he asked, sarcasm clear.

"You know, Professor Berne?" Dumbledore asked.

"Considering he tried to get my friends and I expelled from Arcane, as well as nearly raped my best friend, that's an understatement," he growled.

"H-how is Terror, by the way?" Nicholas asked, stammering. Adrian's smile could have stopped a rampaging hippogriff.

"Let's just say, if she sees you ever again, she'll live up to her nickname," Nicholas gulped audibly, before looking at his watch.

"Oh, will you see the time, I must go, toodles!" he slammed the door shut behind him.

"How do you know him, he couldn't possibly have gone to Arcane," Sprout asked, looking at the door disgustedly.

"He went to Arcane, but once you're expelled, all knowledge is wiped from your mind and you only have a very basic education. You remember you went to Arcane, but you don't remember any lessons." Adrian shook his head lightly, his bangs moving and revealing his mark.

"What is that!" McGonagall demanded. He stroked his mark fondly.

"All those admitted into Arcane receive a mark suited to them, the black circle shows my stealth skills, the red triangle shows my battle and war skills, and finally, the lightning bolts show my unpredictability, strength, and speed."

"So Nicholas has a mark as well?"

"He did, but it was changed when he was expelled. I believe it was a brown circle, too arrogant for his own good; now I think it's a brown uneven circle, the symbol of a drop-out expulsion."

"Are they always on the cheek?"

"No, some have it on their arms, back of the neck, shoulders or back. I put it there to show my rebellious nature." He grinned, "We can move it anywhere we want however. Only those who have been expelled can't, it remains wherever it was."

"So you weren't expelled," Snape brushed his bangs away, looking at the mark curiously.

"No, I was granted permission to come here by my master, Headmaster Eldon." Snape looked up abruptly.

"Your master is the headmaster of Arcane?"

"Yes," Adrian smirked, looking at his father amusedly.

"It has been a long day, Severus, kindly take your son down to your quarters for tonight. We'll ready a room at Headquarters for him." Dumbledore smiled kindly at the Arcanus, "I'm sorry, but you cannot stay at Hogwarts for the entire summer."

"No biggie," Adrian shrugged, following his father out.

--------------------------------------

Snape opened the portrait that led to his rooms, allowing his son to enter first. He watched as he looked around, not touching anything. He found himself studying his son, just like his little-known wife had told him to do. His son was graceful, and confident, but not arrogant or overconfident. He knew when to bow his head, and when to stand up, his own survival instincts. His observation of his surroundings, the potions around his waist, proved his and his wife's intelligence. The cold anger towards the incompetent DADA teacher, proved his mother's protective instincts. Everything she had told him was true, though he hadn't yet seen his son's power, he could tell it was hidden closely. Adrian's eyes glowed with his power; it was possible he could have a duel against Dumbledore and win, easily.

Adrian looked around his father's quarters, the colors mostly black, silver, and green, since they were the colors of the Snape family crest. He spotted an emblem of the crest over the fireplace, and went over to study it intently. He had never seen the crest before, his mother not having anything with it. A silver potions vial, with a dark emerald green serpent twined around it, its venom dripping into the vial, all on a black circle with silver runes around it. He paused, feeling his father watching him intently.

"If you don't want me here, I'll gladly go back," he said softly, turning to look at his father. The elder Snape said nothing, but strode over to the younger and cautiously wrapped his arms around him. Adrian let his father hold him for a moment, and then allowed his own arms to wrap around him. For several moments, the two Snapes embraced, then stepped away from each other.

"This way," Snape led his son to the bedroom Dumbledore had placed there. Adrian quietly thanked his father, before closing the door and looking around the room. Snape breathed a sigh, before heading to his armchair in front of the fireplace, intent on reading a book and relaxing.

----------------------------------------

There, okay, chapter one down, and a bazillion to go. I don't know. So, feedback, now, click the little button at the bottom of the page that says review, and help me with the stubborn pairings please!


	2. Rings, Headquarters, and Migraines

Disclaimer: Do I have to put this up every chapter? Cause that gets really annoying. Still, you want the disclaimer, its in the first chapter, along with that humongous note that hardly anyone will read, so hah! On with the story.

POSSIBLE PAIRINGS: Harry/Voldemort, or Harry/Draco, or Adrian/Voldemort, or Adrian/Draco

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!

**Destiny Awaits:**

**Chapter Two: Rings, Headquarters, and Migraines**

------------------------------

Adrian groaned softly, looking around warily before his memory returned. He was at Hogwarts, had met his father, in the dungeons, discovered Nicholas was the DADA teacher, and was in his temporary bedroom. Rubbing his head, and ruffling his always-messy hair, he glanced around again. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed; a white crystal lay shattered on the ground before him.

"So that's what happened," he grumbled, picking up the pieces carefully. The crystal fragments trembled from the excess power still contained in them, and shifted from clear to opaque every now and then. Sighing again, he put the fragments into a small box with velvet lining it. Closing the lid, he tapped it with his wand three times, then opened it again. Two fragments had sealed together, but the rest were still exactly where he had put them. Closing the box again, he tapped it twice before shrinking and putting it back in his pocket. Rolling his shoulders, he stood and looked at the clock. It read five thirty, in the morning.

"Hmn, well at least I got some sleep," he muttered, glancing at his stuff. Somehow, his two trunks had arrived and were waiting by the bed. Going through his things he had put on the bed, he packed most of his weapons away in his second trunk, leaving his two wands, two daggers around his waist, two daggers in his boots, and his potion vials. His weapons of choice were hidden carefully, making it appear he was defenseless.

After his weapons were packed, he pulled off his cloak and packed it on top of them, concealing them. Digging through his other trunk, which was filled with clothes and other belongings, he pulled out a clean set of clothes. Glancing outside his room, he determined his father was still asleep and crept out, glancing through the rooms until he found the bathroom. He quickly cleaned himself up and got ready for the day, checking himself over in the mirror. He wore a black t-shirt with two blue dragons coiled together on the chest, a pair of loose black pants, his boots, gauntlets, and a plain black robe. He slipped his weapons into their proper places before straightening, ready for another stressful day, one he wasn't expecting at all.

Walking out of the bathroom, he ruffled his damp hair as he stepped into his room, checking it for anything he might have left out, then closed and locked his trunks. He shrunk them, slipping them into his pocket, before looking around his father's quarters. It was a nice set of rooms: two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, small dining room, kitchenette, and a potions lab.

"I see you're up," Adrian blinked and looked into the potions lab again, to see his father brewing a complicated potion.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Who says I slept?" Snape replied, adding in a liquid ingredient. Adrian cocked his head slightly at the potion.

"Add in more vampire saliva, and only put in two beetle eyes," he quipped, then ducked out of the room. Snape frowned, looking at his potion. Reluctantly, he did as his son said, blinking in astonishment as the potion turned vibrant emerald green, unlike his previous potions of watery green.

"How did you know that?" Snape asked, stepping into the kitchenette after bottling the potion. Adrian looked up from searching in the lower cabinets.

"Oh, hmm, the saliva accents the pigmentation of the beetle eyes, using only two neutrals the poison of the Irchwood seeds as well as gives you the correct amount of pigmentation for the saliva to enhance and accent." he said, digging around.

"Hmm, who taught you this?"

"Mum," he grinned up at his father, "who learned it from you," Snape blinked rapidly, trying to remember. He shook his head slightly, remembering how terrible his wife had been until he taught her.

"What are you doing?"

"I am looking for," Adrian dug in further, before smirking and pulling out a tiny chest, small enough to fit in his palm, "this,"

"And what is that?" Snape took the chest, looking confused.

"Mum said she hid it in the living room, but I guess someone else moved it." Adrian shrugged, getting up, and hit himself in the head with the top of the cabinet. "Ouch!" Snape raised a brow at his son, who now was rubbing his head.

"Was that fun?" he asked, sarcastically. Adrian glared up at him in response. "Now, what is in it that you deemed to be so important?"

"Your ring," Adrian said, simply, standing up. His chin was on level with his father's shoulder, thus he had to look up slightly to meet his eyes. Snape looked at the box wordlessly, his hands gripping it tightly. "Mum wanted you to wear yours after she died, she was buried with hers on." Snape sighed slowly, opening the box. Inside, his gold band glittered in the light; engraved on the inside, were his and his wife's initials. Hesitantly, he pulled the ring out and slipped it onto his finger. The two were silent for a few moments, before someone knocked on the portrait.

"That would be the Headmaster," Snape muttered, moving to let him in. Adrian glanced around before following, waiting behind his father and listening in.

"Severus, did you get any sleep?" Dumbledore's voice was light yet was slightly stern.

"I was restocking Poppy's stores, before the school year started again," Snape said, defensively.

"You're going to wear yourself down, dear boy, and speaking of boys, how's Adrian? No doubt he's still asleep…"

"Morning Headmaster," Adrian said, leaning against the wall. Dumbledore paused, his eyebrows raised.

"I was not aware that you were awake, especially so early…"

"I tend to get only a few hours of sleep," he shrugged, hiding his wince as he felt his muscles pull.

"You don't appear to have had a restful night," his blue eyes looked closely at his face.

"I've survived on worst," his tone was light, but had a warning to drop it

"Very well, are you ready?"

"Yes,"

"Good, good, come along then," the two followed him up to his office, where they Flooed to Headquarters, after Adrian was given the slip of parchment. When they stepped out, they weren't surprised to see anyone up. Dumbledore showed Adrian to a bedroom before leaving with Snape to discuss some Order business. Adrian pulled out his things and began unpacking, taking a short nap afterwards. When he woke, it was almost eight, his nap being a little more than an hour and a half. Yawning softly, he walked downstairs, looking around curiously. He peered inquisitively at the curtains hiding the portrait of Mrs. Black as he moved past. Poking his head into the dining room, he was surprised to see a crowd of Order members waiting.

"Adrian," Snape directed their attention to him as he stepped in. He nodded slightly to him, looking around at the wizards and witches who were looking at him suspiciously.

"Ah, wonderful, I was just going to send someone to get you," Dumbledore conjured an armchair for him, waving him to sit. Adrian sank into the cushion cautiously, looking wonderingly at his father, who did not look at all pleased. "Adrian, we would like to invite you to join the Order," Dumbledore folded his hands over his beard and leaned back as though expecting him to be overjoyed. For several moments, he just sat there silently.

"No thanks," he replied, mimicking Dumbledore and laying back against the chair.

"No?" Dumbledore frowned.

"I don't want to join the Order," Adrian repeated, not moving. Mad-Eye looked at him suspiciously, before grinning.

"He's not going to agree to nothing, without an explanation." he growled, puffing out his chest.

"Adrian, we need to keep an eye on you, Voldemort will want to meet with you, and its possible that you could give your father away as a spy," Dumbledore started.

"No offense, I'm flattered, really, but I can take care of myself, and I don't want to join the Order," he said flatly.

"You don't, really have much of a choice, dear boy, you'll need the protection…"

"I don't have a choice?" Adrian repeated softly, glaring at the Headmaster. "I don't know who died and made you ruler of my life, but I won't do every petty little order you tell me to do. In fact, you cannot order me around at all, my master is Master Eldon, and only he can order me around." The Order members were silent for several moments, Dumbledore looking intently at him.

"Would you rather be locked up in here until the school year starts?"

"It doesn't matter, I'll probably lock myself in my room and study, that's what I'm used to doing,"

"Why don't you want to join the Order?"

"Do I have to give you a reason?" Adrian asked, leaning forward.

"I would appreciate it," Dumbledore said slowly. Adrian leaned slightly closer to him, his eyes glowing with his anger.

"Because I work alone," he said simply.

"And I do not want my only son to join," Snape spoke, standing up. Several members looked at him in surprise, he never defied the Headmaster on anything unless to point out weaknesses in battle strategies.

"Severus, I understand that you're feeling protective of your newfound son, however, he must join the Order in case Voldemort finds out about him," Dumbledore started.

"Which he will eventually," Adrian said, looking at his nails. "If, I'm to go to your school, no doubt the Death Eaters' children will report to their parents, and them to Voldemort, about my presence."

"See Severus, your son agrees with me, for his protection he must join the Order so we can keep an eye on him,"

"Hold up! I did not agree to join," Adrian stood, crossing his arms. "I'm not joining, and that's final."

"My son is not going to become a spy like me, Albus, no matter what." Snape hissed, leaning ominously against the table.

"Severus, if you are discovered, we will need another spy anyway, who better suited than your son? Of course Voldemort will most likely not trust him until he proves himself, but still," Dumbledore started.

"He isn't joining the Order, Albus, and that's final, I am not changing my mind on this," he snarled. Adrian rubbed his temples as other members began arguing against or for his joining. Soon, the room was full of angry and loud voices arguing.

---------------------------------------

"No way! Snape has a son!" Ronald Weasley exclaimed, disbelievingly. Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter all stared at the Weasley matriarch in stunned surprise.

"Ronald Weasley! Show some respect, Professor Snape's wife died only a few weeks ago!" Molly Weasley scolded. They apologized softly as she led them up to Grimmauld Place, Tonks and Remus ahead of them. They heard a crash from inside before Mrs. Black began screeching, entering they saw Tonks yelling apologies and she and Remus tried to pull the curtains down. Mrs. Black was being particularly vicious however, and they were nearly flung across the room. They could hear yelling from the dining hall and kitchen through the door as well, which intensified when the door was slammed open.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS INVADING MY HOME! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS ATROCITY!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU OLD HAG!" Someone they didn't know, a teenaged boy, shot out and whipped out his wand, a blast of red smacking the portrait with a loud bang. She screeched as the portrait disintegrated before their very eyes, the boy turning to the other screaming portraits. "One more word out of any of you and you'll join her!" he hissed, pointing his wand at them. Immediately, all the portraits shut up, staring at him in fear. Blessed silence surrounded them, several Order members stared at the teen in awe. The rest of the Order, still in the kitchen and dining room, gaped soundlessly. Snape was staring at the boy as though he had grown another head.

"Adrian?"

"Finally, peace and quiet," he muttered, rubbing his temples. He glared icily at the Order meeting, specifically Dumbledore. "I am NOT joining the order," he turned to Snape, "YOU have no authority over me either," he turned to them, "and now I have a migraine. Anyone who bothers me, will be worst than her," he pointed to the portrait that was now bits of ashes and scorch marks. Glaring one last time, he headed up the stairs, holding his head gingerly.

"Was that…?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore stated, "That was Adrian Snape,"

"He is hot!" Ginny squealed, Hermione blinked and nodded slowly. Snape scowled at them, rolling his eyes. Harry and Ron stared at the girls disbelievingly.

"What? He is," Hermione shrugged.

------------------------------------------

It had been several hours since the incident with Mrs. Black; no one had seen Adrian at all. As dinnertime came around, Mrs. Weasley wondered whether to send someone up to bring him down. She didn't have to decide, since he came down as she began preparing dinner. Wordlessly, he began cleaning up the dirty dishes and wiping down the counters.

"You don't need to clean, dear," she started. He shook his head, smiling slightly at her.

"Sorry ma'am, but back at Arcane, we had to help prepare our dinner, I'm not going to break that habit,"

"Oh, well then come stir this," he took the spoon she was stirring with so she could bustle over and begin to prepare the vegetables for the stew they were having. She added in the vegetables as he stirred, adding in the rest of the beef. She took over his stirring, enabling him to put the bread into the oven to cook. The two bustled around the kitchen, ignoring as it heated up, making their hair stick to their faces and forehead. When dinner was ready, he prepared to carry the heavy pot out to the dining room. The other students came in just as he came out of the kitchen, his muscles seen through his simple t-shirt as he set the pot down. Ignoring them, he wiped his forehead and reentered the kitchen. He didn't have his robes on, having taken them off when it became too hot as they worked. Mrs. Weasley hovered dishes and silverware out to the table, moving aside as he carried two baskets full of small buns to the table. "Thank you Adrian," she smiled warmly at the young Snape. Adrian blushed slightly, not used to praise. "It's just us, Adrian, Tonks, and Remus," she added to the others. Remus entered and sat down beside Harry.

"It was nothing Mrs. Weasley," Adrian murmured, taking the other seat beside Remus. Tonks pranced inside, settling down beside him. Dinner was mostly quiet, the group not knowing how to act around him. He was the first finished, and headed to the kitchen with his dishes. Mrs. Weasley shooed him out before he could start washing the dishes.

"Go on young man, go chat with the others, no doubt they're curious about you," she said, pushing him towards the dining room.

"I would rather not," he said, uncomfortably.

"They're not going to bite," she said fondly, "Ginny, Adrian's being shy, could you introduce him to everyone?"

"Sure Mum," she grabbed his arm and tugged him over. He allowed himself to be pulled to the study, the others following behind them. "Come on, we're not going to Stun you,"

"Like you could," he retorted, smiling slightly. She grinned back at him, then began circling and studying him. He patiently waited for her to finish, then had to wait as Hermione did the same thing. Afterwards the two whispered and giggled together, glancing at him every now and then. Harry smiled slightly and held out his hand.

"Harry Potter,"

"Adrian Snape," they shook hands, Adrian not at all concerned with the other boy's fame.

"Ronald Weasley," Ron shook his hand once before backing away slightly.

"What spell did you use on Mrs. Black's portrait?" Hermione piped up, looking at him curiously. She barely reached his shoulder, forcing her to look up.

"Blasting Curse," he shrugged.

"Really?" Hermione asked, her brows furrowing.

"Well it's a different variant of it, a stronger and more focused version of the common Blasting Curse. Of course it uses more power and is harder to learn than the other, so not many learn it." he shrugged.

"Can you teach me?" she asked, stepping closer to him. He bit his lip, thoughtfully, gently easing her back so she wasn't pressed against him.

"Possibly," he said, thinking, "Although Sin would be a better teacher," he added unconsciously.

"Sin?" Ginny piped.

"He's one of my friends, back at school," he explained, absently.

"Oh? Who're the others?"

"Terror, and Bliss, and trust me, when those girls get together, you need to run," he smiled faintly, remembering his friends. The Hogwarts students looked at each other curiously.

---------------------------------------

Second chapter. Yay. I'm tired. It's past one in the morning, but I'm still too tired to go to bed. Wait, that was wrong. I'm too _awake_ to go to bed. That's sounds about right. Review please? I'm thinking about responding to them, so go right ahead and ask a question.

---------

Thanksto Acinonyxjubatus for reviewing.

Adrian's stronger than Sev, yes, but only because he had two extremely powerful parents, one of which isn't completely human...but that's in the next chapter. Sev himself is pretty strong, it goes something like this:

Harry

Voldemort and Dumbledore

Lucius and Severus

and so on, Adrian's competing with Harry with who's more powerful, but it all depends on the reviewers and their suggestions for the pairings.

So thanks again for reviewing, I'm so happy, (dabs at eyes with a hankerchief)


	3. Pranks, Diagon Alley, and Malfoys

Disclaimer: If you want to read it, go to the first chapter, cause I'm too lazy to copy and paste.

This chappie is dedicated to wind for their review!

**Destiny Awaits:**

**Chapter Three: Pranks, Diagon Alley, and Malfoys. (Oh my!)**

-------------------------------------------

Adrian stretched slightly from his bent-over position. The potion he had been stirring was a dark purple-blue; the flames under the gray cauldron were a soft lilac color. Twisting his back, he felt and heard several pops and cracks. Gently rolling one shoulder, he slowly loosened the tight muscles, checking over the potions book propped up next to the cauldron. He picked up a vial of blood and was just about to add some in when the door slammed open, startling him so badly he poured the entire vial in, instead of the two drops it called for. The potion sizzled for a moment before a loud popping sound and voluminous clouds of pink exploded, billowing gently out into the hallway.

"Uh oh," the Weasley twins and Ginny looked at each other, blinking comically. Adrian coughed, before growling.

"You better run!" he shouted, staggering to his feet. The three Weasleys didn't hesitate; they ran like hell down the stairs. He had told them before, that when his door was closed, it meant he was brewing or sleeping, and he wasn't to be disturbed. They had done a similar trick as this time when he was asleep, making him fly out of bed and land on the floor in an undignified heap. He had chased and shouted at them for hours after that, no doubt this would be worse.

He coughed a few more times, finally escaping his room. He didn't notice his hair and clothes, which used to be black, were now covered in bright pink powder, his face and bare arms were streaked with the pink concoction. Growling, he headed downstairs; not noticing he left pink footprints on the floor, nor did he see the entire wall, ceiling, and his door was a matching pink.

"Where are they?" he hissed, storming into the dining room. Remus, Molly, Moody, Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore looked up and gaped at his new appearance. In moments however, Remus, Moody, and Dumbledore were laughing and chuckling, while the other three groaned softly.

"Ginerva Weasley! Fred Weasley! George Weasley! Get your behinds down here NOW!" Molly yelled. They heard several people scrambling upstairs before everyone in the house came in to see what happened. The three guilty slowly crept in, the others peeking in through the door. For several moments, the students stared at him, ignoring the glare, before they too burst into laughter. Adrian growled softly, drawing his wand. He pointed to the floor, twirling his wand in intricate swirls.

"_Esira Seniv_." he chanted softly. The floor creaked and groaned, before suddenly vine-like branches grew up and coiled around their legs, arms, and waists. Needless to say they shut up after that. No matter how much they struggled, they couldn't get free of the plants. Adrian checked his watch, frowning thoughtfully. "I think an hour will suffice, next time, I'll make it three," he muttered a Cleaning Charm on his hair and clothes, then brushed past the three trapped Weasleys.

"Mum! Help!" Ginny squealed. Molly frowned, before cautiously casting an Incendio Spell. The fire crackled around the plant before disappearing, the plant unaffected by the spell.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" Dumbledore flicked his wand, but like Molly's it just fizzled before disappearing.

------------------------------------------

Adrian smirked, listening by the door. He had paused just before entering, ready to free the three Weasleys, but decided to listen and watch for a while. The witch and wizards were struggling to get free while the others tried everything to help. They had even gone into the library to search for a few spells that could help.

"_Reducto_!" the red blast hit the plants, but was merely absorbed.

"_Diffindo_!" this spell took a moment to vanish, specifically tuned to plants, ropes, and other such materials.

"_Meht esaeler_," he murmured, grinning when the vines shriveled up, causing them to fall onto their backsides painfully. "Time's up," he announced. "Next time you interrupt a delicate potion, you'll be taste-testing some of my poisons and being hung up by the ceiling, in your underclothes. Got it?" They murmured quietly under their breath. He glared icily at George. "I heard that," George flushed slightly. He turned away, preparing to walk back up to his room when he paused. "You think I'm bad, you wouldn't last three seconds in the Training Circle at Arcane, the teachers there would show you true pain, and not that simple Cruciatus Curse either." He continued up the steps, ignoring the astonished looks on their faces.

-----------------------------------------

Adrian stirred his potion, then glanced suspiciously at his door. He had cast a complex spell to enable him to see through the door, to see if any troublemakers were nearby. Twice already, the Weasley twins had jumped him. They seemed determined to get him to talk to them about different ingredients they could combine to create prank potions. After the "Incident" which they now called it, they had tried everything they could to get him to replicate it so they could make different colored smoke paint bombs. He wasn't buying into it, refusing to even let them come near his stash of potion ingredients, let alone look at it and use its contents.

Checking again, he added the two drops of blood and watched the potion turn to a dull brown-orange. He stirred it twice counterclockwise before adding in a pinch of fervor weed. The weed immediately disintegrated turning the potion into a beautiful sky blue with lighter and darker blue swirls. Sniffing it cautiously, he waited until it smelled the perfect faint scent of the ocean before extinguishing the flames and bottling it. Rubbing his shoulders again, he groaned at the knots that had already formed in his muscles. Wishing desperately that Bliss was there, he slipped the vials into a large box with smaller boxes, which the vials were placed gently into and then packed with charms and cotton for protection. Checking his watch, he waited a few seconds before tapping the box. It disappeared instantly, being transported to Arcane and to Sin's room. Yawning softly, he laid down on his bed, falling asleep in moments.

----------------------------------------

Mrs. Weasley bustled around the kitchen, preparing a quick breakfast. The students, Remus, Adrian, and Mrs. Weasley, were going to Diagon Alley for their school supplies. After the breakfast, they Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron before heading to the bank, retrieving enough money to buy their supplies. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Adrian were walking together; Mrs. Weasley and Remus were ahead of them. The four Gryffindors instantly went on alert when they spotted the familiar white hair. Adrian watched, silently, as the blonde boy strode up to them, sneering.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Pothead, the Weasels, and the Mudblood. Oh, and what's this? Another kid hanging onto your every word, Scar face?" Malfoy taunted. Harry tensed, trying to keep his temper under his control.

"How original," Adrian commented, rolling his eyes. He coolly studied the blonde Slytherin. "Draco Malfoy, correct?"

"That's right," Malfoy sneered.

"My father's told me about you, of course he didn't tell me how childish you were," Adrian smirked faintly at the small red tinting his pale cheeks.

"Ha, your father is probably some low-life who isn't worthy of kissing my boots." Malfoy snapped.

"I thought I was worth more than that in your eyes, Draconis," Malfoy whirled around, paling when he saw Severus. His raised one brow, then glared at them. "Adrian, will you accompany me to the Apothecary? I'm certain there are a few ingredients you would be interested in."

"Of course, father," Adrian brushed past Malfoy, following his father, leaving the blonde to gape at his back. The others snickered before heading off to finish their shopping. The two members of the Snape family perused the Apothecary's stores, debating over the freshness, price, worth, anything about the ingredients the other grabbed. It was amusing to say the least, so long as you didn't comment about it in their hearing range. By the time Severus and Adrian left, Severus was scowling and Adrian was looking smug, having bartered with the storeowner into lowering his price sufficiently after making a secret deal with him. Severus, who had tried for years to get some sort of discount from the cranky old man, was quite upset that his not-even-seventeen son had managed to accomplish this.

News had traveled fast though; everyone was talking about Adrian and his sudden appearance. Several purebloods, most likely Death Eaters, had stopped them as they shopped, politely trying to get the dirt on them. Adrian found it fun to test his tongue in the pureblood art of speaking. Say the wrong thing at the wrong time, and ancient pureblooded tradition dictated penalties or even debts. Adrian, like everyone else at Arcane, was taught how to speak this deadly language, and others, with swift yet deadly grace.

Arcane wasn't just about survival, or learning magic, it was the art of magic; and how everything in the world could be taught to be done in such a delicate and dangerous way, it could be considered a dance. Speaking, moving, even just watching could be done in such a beautiful and graceful way, that opponents could be distracted by the beauty of it, and defeated by the deadliness of it. A single split second, that's all it took to set an Arcanus on guard, while even less could cause a reaction, not necessarily a non-fatal one to the aggressor. Even with the school only accepting the best of the best students, very few of them could perform every action, movement, or even thought, as a dancer would perform a dance. Not because of incompetence, but because so few witches and wizards could connect with the earth, sky, and water completely, forming true harmony.

Witches and wizards felt only a brief moment of harmony, during their maturity or while performing an art, and reported it as the most wonderful sensation through words, songs, music, or whatever instrument they mastered. At Arcane, every student has the ability to connect with at least one aspect completely; it was the first thing they learned. Some fancied the natural elements: fire, water, earth, metal, wind, etc, and were able to manipulate them. Others were more adept to the stronger elementals: light, shadow, cold, heat, gem. Fewer others learned to actually take strength from the elements or elementals. Fewest of all, barely three students in over fifteen hundred, could master what was known at Arcane as Perfect Harmony. In which they could summon any element or elemental to them, unlike the others who could only use and manipulate the element if it was around them.

The Headmaster and Founder of the school taught the few able to perform Perfect Harmony themselves. Adrian, despite all odds, was one of them. Normally only those with powerful ancestors could even deem themselves able to have the ability, Adrian's power came mainly from his Mother and Father, but on his mother's side was a secret he couldn't tell anyone except one. The one he would spend the rest of his life with, would be burdened with the secret of his past…

"Books?" Adrian piped, smirking at his sulking father. Severus looked at him, pouting in his own way, before nodding with a sigh. Adrian's eyes lit up, a true smile flickering on his lips as he gave a happy squeak, and shot off to Flourish and Blotts. Severus watched, stunned. He hadn't thought his son liked books that much. He had never seen him in the past week with a book, unless he was working on a potion, but considering he stayed in his room except for meals or to talk with the other students, it shouldn't have been surprising.

When he had strolled into the store, he was met with wide-eyed customers and a clerk, staring at his son. For good reason too, the boy was jumping from bookshelf to bookshelf, tugging down several books from each, and dumping the piles onto a table that was starting to sag under the weight. Though he was only a minute or two ahead of him, he had at least fifty books out by the time his father had entered the store. Stranger yet, Adrian was humming as he grabbed seemingly random books and plopped them onto the poor table.

Managing a quick glance however, showed that the majority of books were potions, defense, history, and ancient runes. A few others were different languages. Watching, amused, his son nearly took two hours to stop his frenzied search for books. After the two hours, he slowed and began perusing at a normal pace, muttering as he looked at books. It was, odd, to say the least, his five-step habit of checking books. He would 1) read the summary, 2) flip the pages without looking at them, 3) stroke the spine, 4) re-check the author, then finally 5) glance at the beginning of each chapter. Some of the books were tossed aside after the third step, others at the second, but most after the fourth. Very few were stacked with the others on the table that was about to collapse.

"Adrian, I don't think you can afford to buy all these books," Severus said gently, trying not to provoke his temperamental son. Most of the time he was calm, collected, and patient, however, certain things like books, potions, and others set him off like an angry snake. He'd lash out at anyone who tried to change his mind about something or defended the provoker.

"Yes I can," Adrian chirped, happy and content. Severus breathed a sigh of relief; glad his son wasn't in a grumpy mood. Severus, at first, was disgusted with himself. Why should he, a spy, be afraid of his sixteen-year-old son? But he quickly answered himself, Adrian was odd, yes, but the few things he said about Arcane, his experiences and studies, absolutely terrified him. Adrian mentioned things in passing, as though they were unimportant, but it still took a week for all of them to accept the fact that he had undergone training far worse than the Cruciatus curse in his quest for knowledge. Severus had never been so glad to not be invited to Arcane, he thought his years at Hogwarts were terrible, but Arcane was hell compared to Hogwarts.

What bothered him deeply though, was that Adrian was content with being an Arcanus, as though he had discovered something to make the pain worthwhile, to make him go beyond the limits his body had set, just for that one precious thing. Whenever he was asked about Arcane, he would smirk and shake his head, repeating one line: '_We never speak, we always listen. We hold our secrets, and learn the Wisdom._' But when he was particularly content, he would say one thing that puzzled everyone: '_I'm in Perfect Harmony,_'

"How?"

"I work, and save," Adrian looked at him, smirking at his seemingly idiotic question.

"You work?" Severus nearly gaped, but since he was in public, he merely raised his eyebrows.

"What do you think I do when I'm locked in my room all day? I make potions and send them to Arcane, which my friend Sin then sells to his father, who sells them to his customers. I get forty percent from Sin's father, and half of Sin's income. However we split our income together so we only get a fourth of the profit while half of it goes to buying ingredients for other potions. That's one job, my other is that I search for specific spells and charms for companies, or I translate ancient scrolls for others. I get paid a large sum of money from that alone, not counting Sin and my Potions work." Adrian shrugged at his father's stunned face. "I save almost all of it, in an account. I only use it to buy books and supplies, or occasionally clothes if mine get too worn-through. I've got plenty saved up so when I leave school I'll get by."

"That's amazing Adrian, I'm impressed," Severus looked at the pile of books though, still slightly uncertain. Adrian said he had enough, but how often did he buy so many books?

"Don't worry, this pile is nothing compared to the usual amount I usually buy," Adrian seemed to sense his unease, looking at the pile. "It's rather small, perhaps I should look for more," he mused aloud. Severus and the clerk immediately began to protest. Shrugging with a sigh, he shrunk all of the books until they were the size of a stamp, gathering all of them and carrying them to the counter. The clerk was astonished that all he had to do was tap his wand against each stack of books, there were fifteen stacks of maybe thirty books each, about a foot tall, and the combined price of all the books in the stack would appear. Counting it all up took awhile, the clerk nearly fainted at how much it cost.

"3,759 Galleons, and 14 Sickles," the clerk said, his mouth dry. Adrian pulled out a type of debit card, which was connected to his account at Gringotts. The clerk tapped the card, the amount instantly transferring to the store's funds, as Adrian pulled out a shrunk box. Tapping it twice, it enlarged to the size of a small chest. He put all of the books inside, it was obvious he had done this before, and shrunk it again. The box went into his pocket along with his other purchases, as he took his card back. Humming cheerfully, he lead his stunned father out of the store, heading towards Knockturn Alley.

Severus didn't protest as he followed his son down the dark alley, he had a feeling that despite his thoughts, Adrian could take care of himself easily. The two Snapes went to several of the bookstores, Adrian collecting more and more books, before heading to another Apothecary. Both of them bought some of the more rare and/or the more dangerous ingredients for their potions studies there, before heading back up. Heading back to the Leaky Cauldron to Floo back to Headquarters, they were stopped again, this time by the entire Malfoy family. Lucius, looking as proud and arrogant as ever; the beautiful Narcissa; and of course, the still-sulking-but-hiding-it Draco.

"Severus, I heard rumors, but surely you would have told me of a son, especially one Draco's age," Lucius said coolly and calmly, studying Adrian with a smirk.

"I would have told you, had I known myself, Lucius," Severus replied, placing his hands behind his back. "Unfortunately, his mother only informed me a few weeks ago of his presence."

"I see, and you've been adjusting well with him?" Lucius inquired politely. Severus nodded gingerly. Adrian, sensing the cue, stepped forward, looking Lucius in the eye.

"Adrian Snape, sir, a pleasure to meet you," he gripped the blonde's hand as they shook gingerly.

"Pleasure," Lucius said stiffly, eying him cautiously. Adrian, knowing the problem, smirked faintly.

"My mother's from a long line of purebloods, Mister Malfoy," he said quietly, enjoying the slight flicker of surprise.

"Ah, someone who knows the importance of our bloodlines," Lucius smirked, eying him in a much better mood. "Tell me, where did you learn your magical education, since surely it wasn't at Hogwarts."

"Indeed not sir," Adrian nodded slightly, "I've just recently been transferred to Hogwarts, to meet with my father. My Master thought it would be a good experience for me to see how Hogwarts taught her students, especially since at Arcane, we're mostly isolated from the rest of the world." The shock on all three of their faces was permanently engraved into his memory; he doubted anyone else had the honor of surprising or shocking the Malfoy family so openly.

"Arcane? I'm impressed young Snape, I hope you've been studying hard?"

"Quite sir, I've spent most of my time reading and studying, the rest was training and sleeping," Adrian waited patiently, seeing Narcissa and Draco staring at him with twin looks of disbelief.

"My son, Draco, claims that you were with several prominent Gryffindor students earlier," he paused, watching Adrian critically. Severus looked about to respond, but Adrian smirked coolly as he replied.

"The Headmaster, unfortunately, has taken a liking to me, and he wishes me to befriend several of the students before I actually enter Hogwarts' grounds when school starts."

"Ah, understandable, however if that is so, then you are certainly welcome to spend a few days at Malfoy Manor, to befriend Draco, and his friends as well."

"You are very kind sir," Adrian bowed slightly, showing his respect. Lucius smirked, understanding that he knew the old ways perfectly. He bowed the exact measurement, not higher, or lower. Higher could be taken as an insult, of too little respect; while lower meant he was a spineless coward, and gave too much respect. "I appreciate your offer, but it is my father's decision as I have yet to come of age," Severus smirked just barely at him, respect flickering in the onyx depths.

"I will arrange a few days, and inform you of my decision," he replied. Draco smirked; he always enjoyed his godfather's visits. The young blonde Slytherin had been studying the younger Snape throughout the conversation, amused and delighted with the way he knew the pureblooded ways. He was certainly making Draco remember every etiquette lesson he had been forced to learn. Not to mention he actually had plenty of brains to challenge him. Draco liked his friends, certainly, and though they weren't the same people most took them for, he grew tired of them occasionally.

Pansy was a nice girl, who enjoyed helping you out when you had a problem, but she was obsessed with her clothes and looks, and sometimes acted so silly. Greg and Vincent were smart, despite their reputations and looks, but they weren't very talkative, plus they were smitten with each other. Blaise was a good conversationalist, a one-end conversationalist. He just couldn't shut up once started on something. They were good friends, but they had their faults; Adrian Snape sounded like a good person for him to try and challenge. He frowned briefly though, the young Snape had been following the Golden Trio, and even embarrassed him slightly. Though, looking back, he realized he had given him plenty of opportunity. He, foolishly, insulted the boy's lineage, and gave him plenty to comment about with his silly insult.

"Excellent, I'll be awaiting your owl," Draco was snapped out of his thoughts by his father's finish. Watching Adrian closely, he saw the boy was listing slightly to one side. His eyes were exhausted, but a content smile played at his lips. Blinking, Draco was astonished to see that the gentle debate had exhausted him so much, yet he found it to be so much fun.

"Excellent, until then Lucius," Severus gently touched Adrian's shoulder, who straightened up slightly. Adrian politely nodded to them, following his father on to the Leaky Cauldron.

--------------------------------------------

Third chapter, this story is becoming more and more fun! -

--------------------------------------------

Thanks to my reviewer: wind, I now have one pairing for this story. Harry/Adrian! So happy! -dances around joyfully- This chappie is dedicated to wind for their review!


	4. Visit the Malfoys and Scare Dark Lords?

Disclaimer: If you want to read it, go to the first chapter, cause I'm too lazy to copy and paste.

**Destiny Awaits:**

**Chapter Four: Visit the Malfoys, and Scare Dark Lords?**

-----

Adrian blinked at his father, curled up on his bed and in the middle of an interesting book. "I'm sorry, run that by me again?"

"We'll be visiting the Malfoys for a week, we're leaving tomorrow, so I suggest you start packing and preparing." Severus repeated, enjoying the shocked moment. Adrian blinked several times before shrugging and returning to his book.

"I'll get to it eventually,"

"Eventually better not mean the last minute," Severus muttered under his breath as he left. Adrian rolled his eyes before locking his door with a wave of his hand, and shooting up. Packing his ingredients carefully, he shrunk them and hid them away in one of his trunks. Gathering a few books up, he dumped them into a trunk as well, then began pulling out clothes for his "visit" with the Malfoys. Folding everything neatly, he tossed in the essential needs, hairbrush and such, before closing the small traveler's trunk he had pulled out. The trunk was the size of a suitcase, everything automatically shrinking as it was put in.

-----

"What! What do ya mean they're visiting the Malfoys!" Ron yelped. Mrs. Weasley frowned at her youngest son, as Harry and Hermione watched on wordlessly.

"Mr. Malfoy invited them over Ronald, they couldn't have refused without being impolite." She scolded.

"But then Malfoy will tell You-Know-Who that Adrian exists, and possibly corrupt him!" Ron yelled, turning red.

"No doubt everyone knows that Adrian exists, because of the visit to Diagon Alley, and what do you mean by "corrupt him?"

"Adrian's the only cool Slytherin we've met, no doubt Malfoy's going to try and push us apart!"

"Ron, we're not very close with Adrian anyway," Hermione reprimanded. "He's like a Ravenclaw, he prefers to read and study than talk about things."

"Oh, he isn't like that at all Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley bustled about, "he's a nice boy, but he misses his friends back at his school. He's just trying to get accustomed to everything."

"I suppose," Hermione said thoughtfully. Harry just stared off to the side.

-----

Adrian stood beside his father, calmly waiting for the Malfoy family's appearance. They stood in a magnificent Entrance Hall, tastefully decorated, having arrived only moments before. When the blondes appeared, they bowed slightly in respect. They gave them a brief tour, mostly for Adrian since Severus knew their home already, before settling him into a bedroom beside Draco's. Severus had his own room closer to the master bedroom. Adrian barely put his things down when Draco jumped him. The blonde was taller than him by at least two or three inches, so he had the advantage of intimidation. Too bad that didn't work with Adrian.

"So tell me about Arcane," Draco sat on the bed, looking at him expectantly.

"We don't tell our secrets," Adrian replied, glancing around the room.

"Well can you tell me _anything_ about it then?" Adrian looked thoughtful for a moment.

"We didn't play Quidditch," he said simply, pulling out a book. Draco blinked as the younger boy walked out of the room. Huffing, the blonde followed, attempting to read the title of the book. It was in strange letters that he was unfamiliar with, which was astonishing since his father had him tutored in all sorts of languages.

"What're you reading?" he asked finally, curious. Adrian stepped into the gardens, settling down before replying.

"Arshvintaderk Yemalkanti." He said absently.

"What?"

"It's written in a dead literature, spoken by a dead race, and there are only three copies in the world." He said monotonously, opening the book towards the end of the middle and reading quietly.

"Oh," Draco frowned, looking around himself. He wasn't going to sit on the grass like Adrian was, but there were no seats nearby, just plants. "Are you just going to read all week?"

"Possibly, or I could work on my potions," Adrian answered easily. The Slytherin's eyes lit up.

"Potions?" he asked interestedly.

"Yes, I'm a Potions Master," turning a page, Adrian tapped the ground beside him twice, then held his hand over the ground. Blinking, mystified, the blonde watched as a plant began slowly growing, curling up and wrapping around Adrian's hand. Taking no notice, Adrian continued his reading, until the plant had wound around his arm and into his hair. With a snap of his fingers, the plant heaved itself out of the ground, returning to a seed, until it rested in his locks of hair. Draco stared at him in astonishment, never seeing such a thing.

"Draco! Adrian! Dinner's ready!" Narcissa called. Draco smirked, watching as Adrian closed his book and stood up, brushing his robes off with one hand. His wand was pulled out, he shrunk the book ad placed it into a pocket before motioning to Draco to lead the way.

-----

Dinner was uneventful until the end, when both Severus and Lucius hissed softly at the same time. Adrian stared at his father for a moment before continuing to eat. The two men rose, bade a farewell, and left quickly. Draco and Narcissa watched him subtly, wondering what he was thinking. Finished, he thanked Narcissa for a wonderful meal before excusing himself to go read in his room. An hour later, Draco and Narcissa knocked at his door, curious…

-----

Voldemort stared at Severus for awhile, thinking about the news of his newly found son. "I would like to meet him, Severus, he sounds to be an interesting character."

"Since we are visiting the Malfoy family, that can easily be arranged, Milord," Severus spoke. He didn't like parts of the Dark Side, but he'd rather his son be with Voldemort than with Dumbledore. Voldemort didn't manipulate people without a care, he did care about his followers, though he did need to lessen his Crucio punishments. As time went on, he started becoming insane, but after his resurrection, he was returning to his normal charismatic self. He returned to being their friend, not their Master, though he pretended to in front of the lesser Death Eaters and the public.

Lucius opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted. Bemusedly, he pulled out the pendent he wore, seeing it glowing as it became warm. "Narcissa needs me, Milord, she'd only use this if it was a dire emergency."

"Very well, if something is wrong, you may return here," Voldemort dismissed them. Severus frowned, his instincts screaming that something was wrong with his son. The two Apparated back to the Manor, astonished to find House-elves rushing about in a frenzy of confusion. One managed to stutter that something was wrong with Adrian, and that he was in his room with Narcissa and Draco, before dashing away, terrified. The two men rushed up the stairs, heading through the corridors to his room. Stumbling in, they found Narcissa sitting on the floor, holding Adrian's limp body in her arms as Draco tried to pour a potion into his mouth.

"Adrian!" Severus felt real fear in his gut as he gently took his limp son. Checking his vitals, he couldn't understand what was wrong, before Adrian tensed, and began twitching and thrashing, as though having a seizure. His mouth opened but no sound emerged, his head twisting hard enough for them to worry he'd snap his neck. Minutes later, he slumped weakly, panting heavily. "Adrian? Adrian? Answer me," the boy's eyes opened to show weary dark violet orbs, glassy with pain. They nearly reeled back however, at the wisdom shining through his unguarded face. Staring, Severus realized his son had always worn several masks at once: one to protect his mind, one to protect his knowledge, one to protect his thoughts, and one to hide his feelings. Every emotion he had shown previously was faked through the several layers of masks, to ease everyone around him.

"K-kuso," he hissed, not moving.

"What happened Adrian?" Severus smoothed some of his hair back, out of his face. The exhausted violet orbs turned to him, locked with his obsidian eyes.

"You weren't supposed to see that," he murmured, closing his eyes. He flinched, before sitting up slightly, enabling them to see the blood staining the back of his shirt.

"You're hurt!" Draco scrambled with his vials, trying to find one to help.

"I'm healed already, don't worry about it," he said weakly, tugging on his shirt awkwardly. They could see he was stiff with his movements, despite trying to hide it.

"What happened Adrian?" Severus asked sternly, reaching to grab his shirt. Adrian moved away, pulling the shirt down from where it had bunched up.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" Adrian asked hoarsely, keeping his head bowed.

"No," Lucius spoke up, watching him carefully.

"Alright, let me get cleaned up and I'll explain." Adrian stiffly rose, stumbling to the bathroom in an ungraceful way. The others frowned but headed to a study, instructing a house-elf where they were and to tell Adrian how to get to them.

Once Adrian was certain they had gone, he hissed and wrapped his arms around his middle, banging his head against the wall he leaned against. "Shit, this is not good," he swore, digging around his trunk for another bag. Frowning, he pulled out the clothes in the bag and hurriedly redressed, slipping a bulky robe over his outfit. A formfitting black long-sleeved shirt and baggy black jeans with his boots under them. He undid all his weapons, except for two daggers, one in his boot and one in the middle of his back. Looking in the mirror, he redid his make-up, redoing the kohl around his eyes but adding eyeliner and lip-liner. Buttoning the robe closed, Adrian anxiously walked to the study where he knew the others were.

Severus and Lucius were holding shots of Firewhiskey, sitting in two intimidating chairs, while Draco and Narcissa had tea and sat on a couch. When he walked in, all of them looked up and watched as he stood a few feet from the door. "Well?" Severus asked, frowning with worry.

"I have to tell you guys a bit of a story, but trust me, it's essential to knowing what you just saw." Seeing their attentive looks, he sighed. "This, isn't easy to tell. Traditionally, only my people are supposed to know about things like this, so please don't interrupt. If you stop me, I might have to restart or won't be able to restart or finish at all." He smiled wryly at their stunned looks. "Okay, well, my mother wasn't completely human, the part that wasn't was from a long line of my people." He hesitated then continued quickly:

"A long time ago, long before the Founders of Hogwarts and Arcane, two beings were created by the Earth, made completely of magic. They, coupled, and created more of their race, five to be exact. These five went out and coupled with five humans, three of the humans were Muggles, and their children were as well. The other two however had active magic and thus the first wizards and witches were born. They in response went out and coupled with more humans, diluting their blood.

Many years later, the five magical beings, who were the first to start, met up again. Though they were like brothers and sisters, they were truly not blood-related and decided to test their bloodlines. They coupled together and created more of their race. And the cycle continued. The "children" would go out and spread magic before returning to their birth-home and reproducing among their own. This continued for some time, until right before the Four Founders actually.

Something happened then, a wave of magic from the earth struck them. They were creating too many people with magic, and thus had to limit themselves, especially since their own race was thriving. The earth, seeing this, reshaped them, turning them all into males. The earth believed this would stop their race from breeding more, and it did for some time. They were forced to sent out only a few of their kind to woo and couple with the humans, adding in fresh magic to the diluted bloodlines, thus making each generation more powerful than the previous.

Then, tragedy struck, something unidentified nearly wiped out the race, and they became desperate to procreate more of themselves. The earth, sensing their urgency, complied with their wish. Every generation, five of the males were born, who were blessed yet cursed with a terrible gift. When they reached fifteen they would start transforming, once every couple of months, and were able to bear children during such times.

They were treasured yes, and brought forth many more children until the race was out of the danger of extinction. Seeing this, the earth realized that yet again she would have to intervene, and made it so that only two or three males were born every couple of generations. And only if they were less than a pureblood, meaning, one of the race had to couple with a human to even have a chance to bear one such son." Adrian closed his eyes, finished with the story.

"What does that have anything to do with you?" Draco asked immediately. Adrian looked at him with a what-do-you-think look.

"You're one of these exceptionally rare sons, then?" Lucius asked, ignoring his ignorant son. Adrian reluctantly nodded.

"So was mother, in fact," he grinned slightly. Severus choked, coughing as the Firewhiskey went down wrong.

"You mean I married a man?" he gasped. Adrian shrugged.

"Mother chose to remain a female when she knew who you were," he said nonchalantly.

"Who I was?" Severus repeated. Adrian rolled his eyes.

"Her soul mate," he clarified. The group was silent for a while, processing the new information.

"So, then what happened exactly?" Draco asked. Adrian stifled a groan, the others looking exasperated at the young Slytherin.

"What you saw," Adrian said, gritting his teeth, "was me getting ready for mating season," at his look, Adrian rolled his eyes and opened his robes, revealing his now female body. Draco's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, Narcissa dropped her teacup, Lucius leaned forward and Severus stared in shock. With a soft sigh, Adrian reached up and unpinned her hair, which fell down to below her shoulders now. "Well? Do you understand now?" she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Whoa," Draco stared at her appreciatively. Like with her male form, she was slim and lithe, still quite feminine only it was now more apparent. She didn't have as large breasts as other girls, due to her more athletic activities and training, plus she was still small, and such she seemed very delicate.

"How long have you been changing?" Severus asked, studying his son-err daughter, _offspring_.

"Hmn, I'll have to think about that," Adrian frowned, tapping her soft lips. Draco immediately stared at her face, unconsciously wetting his lips. "Since I was fourteen, I believe."

"Why so late?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, I was born a boy, and boys mature slower than girls," she shrugged, smirking faintly. "If I was born a girl, I'd have been changing since twelve or thirteen, if I changed at all."

"If you didn't want this out, why did you come here?" Lucius asked, frowning at his drooling son.

"Sorry," Adrian frowned, before with a soft click, Draco sat upright, looking confused. "My mother wasn't a half blood, she was one-fourth human and one-fourth Veela, the rest being my people," she shrugged, "I forgot that my allure reactivates when I shift. Anyway, my mother's last request," she smirked bitterly, "as well as finding my own soul mate."

"Damn, the others would never believe me," Draco muttered. Adrian snapped her attention to him, glaring icily.

"You CAN'T tell ANYONE about this!" she said shrilly. "I've already broken so many rules, customs, and traditions by telling you this much!"

"What's the big deal?" Draco retorted.

"'What's the big deal?' What's the big deal!" she repeated, "You are an IDIOT! Not only could I endanger myself, I could endanger my entire people if you told anyone! Don't you ever think? Or have you not comprehended everything I just said?" she stared at him in disbelief.

"Think Draco," Narcissa said firmly, "what did Adrian say? What did she just tell us?"

"That some of his people transform into girls?" Draco replied.

"Yes, wizards would want them, to use as breeders of purebloods, not to mention her people are _pure magic_," Narcissa relayed.

"Oh," he looked at the ground. "But then how're we gonna keep it a secret?"

"Simple," Adrian said crisply, "You can start by calling me Zeke," at their looks, she rolled her eyes. "Zeke is my name when I'm like this," she spread her arms to show what she meant, "Adrian is my name in my male form."

"Alright Zeke, but how are we going to explain your appearance and Adrian's disappearance?" Severus asked snidely. She smirked at him, then snapped her fingers. Her form flickered before doubling, her male version of herself standing beside her.

"Meet Ad, he's my golem," she said proudly.

"Golem?" they repeated.

"How long have you had a golem?" Lucius asked.

"Hmn, another good question," she counted on her fingers for a moment, "Ah yes, I made him when I was thirteen, so he's two, almost three years old." She smirked at their disbelieving looks. "I've actually made it seem like we're twins, see," she wrapped her arms around her golem, murmuring something. He came alive just then, blinking his eyes open and hugging her back. The two of them looked coyly at the four in front of them.

-----

Zeke grumbled to herself a bit, trying to see the optimistic side of her newest dilemma. "Tell me again why, I have to meet with the Dark Lord Voldemort?" she asked, blowing her bangs up out of her eyes. Severus sighed as Lucius tried not to smirk. She was determined to make them decide not to introduce her to their Master, at least not until she regained her masculine form. Severus knew it would be dangerous, but since they could only be with the Malfoys a week, he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible, however she would change back a day before they had to return, so there was no way she could meet the Dark Lord in her male form.

"Zeke, please, I swear he won't be told the entire story, just that you have some genetic mutation or some other sort." Severus said calmly, through gritted teeth.

"Whatever," Zeke picked at imaginary lint on her black robes, the hood covering her head and face from view. The two Death Eaters led her into the large open room, where several other Death Eaters waited for Voldemort's appearance. Severus guided her gently to his position, his hands resting on her thin shoulders. She waited patiently, as Death Eaters came up to speak with her father, curious about the different auras she was sensing. She recognized vampires and werewolves, a few shadow creatures, and several that didn't have names. Her attention briefly returned, listening to a nearby conversation a Death Eater had started with a friend of his.

"So Snape's brought a young girl instead of his son? Wonder why,"

"Maybe he thinks he can pass her off as him, you heard the rumors of him being a traitor,"

"Maybe, though the girl looks pretty, maybe the Dark Lord will let us play with her a bit?" one leered. Her father tightened his grip on her shoulders when she tensed.

"Ignore them," he whispered, turning her to the front as Voldemort entered. Lucius nodded his head slightly to Severus from across the circle, Draco standing in front of him. Draco wouldn't be getting Marked; he was there to learn how the meetings worked. Several other Death Eater children were there as well, being formally introduced by their parents, or other family members.

"Easy for you to say," Zeke murmured back, her instincts screaming that something wasn't right. Her father's hands tightened even more, her back feeling how tense he got so suddenly. "What is it?" she hissed quietly, her mouth not moving.

"Something's wrong, do you feel it as well?"

"Yes," she stiffened when something nudged against her mental barriers, something non-human. Opening her senses just a bit, she bit her tongue to prevent herself from crying out. During their conversation and her mental scans, the Death Eaters without new recruits bowed deeply to Voldemort as he swept to his seat. A figure stood off to his right, hidden in the shadows.

"Welcome, my followers," Voldemort hissed, looking out at them. "As many of you can see, we have a few new followers to welcome into the fold." Severus, Lucius, and the others bowed their heads slightly, still touching their recruits soothingly. Zeke carefully hid her scent from the figure, not wanting to alert the stranger. The Death Eaters brought their recruits up, Severus and Zeke being last. When they stood before the Dark Lord, everyone felt the air thicken with tension.

"Milord," Severus bowed.

"Where is your son, Severus? Why have you brought this girl in his place?" Voldemort hissed. He had been anticipating the Snape heir's arrival, and was sorely disappointed.

"I'm afraid something unforeseen has occurred, milord, however I wish to discuss this in private." Severus said carefully. He felt his daughter becoming more and more tense, the figure creeping closer to watch. Something was telling him not to let his daughter go, else she'd do something drastic.

"Oh?" Voldemort settled in his throne, looking curious and interested. Resting one hand against his chin, he stared silently down at the girl, who stared back with dark violet unwavering eyes. "You have me interested, Severus," he said lightly. "Why exactly do you not wish this to be discussed here?"

"I wish to keep this away from Dumbledore's ears. If he found out about this, my family's life could be in danger." Severus said firmly. Voldemort's eyes widened slightly, he could easily tell his friend was serious, but the twinge of desperation confirmed his decision.

"Very well, Lucius, you and your son stay, the rest of you are able to leave." he waved his hand in a casual dismissal. With loud pops, the others disappeared as Voldemort led them to a private study, settling comfortably into a chair. Zeke stood, tense, as the figure also entered.

"Milord?" Severus stared at the person suspiciously.

"Ah yes, Severus, Lucius, meet Cassius, he's a potential ally at the moment." Voldemort smirked.

"I would rather he not be here, Milord," Severus touched Zeke's shoulder protectively, glaring icily at the figure, who stared relentlessly at her.

"Hmn," Voldemort noticed her tenseness, and Severus's protectiveness. "Very well, but this had better be good," the figure growled softly but swept out, closing the door firmly behind him. Voldemort raised a few wards, before settling back and watching her curiously.

"You shouldn't trust Cassius," she said bluntly, interrupting her father.

"Oh? And why not?" Voldemort asked, intrigued.

"Because he's a bastard and the moment he senses weakness or the possibility of defeat, he becomes a traitor and gives your enemy all your weaknesses and strategies." She said firmly.

"You sound as though you've dealt with him before,"

"I have," bitterness, "and I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"Oh? Details, please," he steepled his fingers, looking at her with a blank face but his eyes held curiosity. Her eyes locked with his, cold fury clearly seen despite her shields and mental barriers.

"Let's just say, we aren't on good terms," she clipped, not submitting to his narrowed eyes.

"Zeke," Severus rubbed his forehead, "Just tell him,"

"No," she hissed, eyes flashing, "Just because you're my father does not mean I have to tell your _master,_" the word was NOT spoken with warmth, "every little detail of my life. In fact, I don't WANT him or anyone else to KNOW about my life."

"Zeke, honestly, get your bloody hormones under control!" Draco burst. She growled at him but began breathing slowly to calm down. Her power, flickering at her anger, died away and stopped rustling her robes.

"Tom, the reason we're here is that, Zeke is Adrian and Adrian is Zeke," Severus said tiredly. Red eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in thought.

"Hmn," he stood up and walked over to a locked cabinet, opening it with a password in Parseltongue. All except Zeke flinched at the sounds, but the Arcanus merely looked up and hummed approvingly. The Dark Lord pulled out an old book, flipping the pages carefully and reverently. "Ah, here it is, you must be one of the _Ihkana_. Correct?"

"Yes," she murmured, watching the door.

"What clan?" she hummed noncommittally, still staring at the door. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, of course not," she chirped, inching towards the door silently, her eyes betraying the lie.

"What vampire clan are you from?" Voldemort interpreted her hint, asking a similar but incorrect question.

"…" Touching the doorknob, she suddenly snapped it open, allowing the two intruders to fall in, on their faces. Bellatrix screeched as Cassius fell on top of her, his hood falling off. Severus saw the flicker of rage in his daughter's eyes but wasn't fast enough to stop her when she attacked. He realized his instincts earlier had been correct, when she pinned him to the wall with one hand wrapped around his throat. "Hello Cassius, it's been awhile," she purred, ignoring as he grabbed her wrist, trying to free himself.

"You," he hissed, staring at her in terror. She locked eyes with him, before smirking, and clicking her tongue.

"Naughty, naughty, the Dark Lord does not forgive or forget traitors," she purred, tearing his sleeve off his right arm. Chanting a stream of Latin, she grabbed his wrist in a painful grip as she tore off the charms. Emblazoned on his arm was a phoenix tattoo. "I knew it," she cooed. "Gonna betray Voldemort to Dumbledore aren't ya?"

"N-no!" Her eyes became steel-like.

"Don't lie to me," she crooned, "I get upset when people lie to me, and you wouldn't want me upset, now would you? Not after last time," he gulped and nodded frantically. She dropped him, then inhaled sharply. Her body seemed to shift before solidifying into Adrian's natural form. "Much better, I don't particularly like that form."

"You could change back?" Draco gaped. Adrian turned to him, smiling faintly. With a click of his fingers, the door closed and re-warded itself.

"Thanks to Cassius here," he chirped. "I stole a bit of his magic and used the Glamour Charm to revert my body." They all just stared, stunned at his cheerful mood. Cassius gulped again, still slumped on the floor.

"What happened the last time he pissed you off?" Voldemort asked. Adrian's eyes lit up and he chuckled nervously.

"Um, I blew up half the school and island." He said meekly.

"You what?" four Dark Wizards chorused. Adrian looked briefly annoyed, wiggling his pinky in his ear.

"The island isn't that big, maybe a two day walk in width and five day walk in length." Adrian muttered. He engraved this memory in his mind though, seeing Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and Lord Voldemort gape wordlessly wasn't a common sight.

(Their eyes are like this: O.O and their mouths are like this: O, only bigger. )

-----

I think it's a cliffy, not sure though. In case no one really figured it out, I update at least once a month. Some chapters come out faster than others. (shrugs) what can ya do? Plus I have this thing, I've gotta start the next chapter before I post the previous. BUT! I also make each chapter longer or at least the same number of pages as the previous. Usually longer. (grins)

Thank you for your wonderful reviews, I have a total of five…but that's okay. I think I better change the summary, make it more interesting. Oh and here's a hint for next chappie, don't know if anyone caught Harry's previous behavior, but it'll all be answered in the next chapter. Or two, or three. Anyway, the rest of the story will be mostly about Harry's side not Adrian's. Harry is the main character after all.

One lovely reviewer pointed something out before, which has actually stumped me awhile and hence why this chapter wasn't uploaded sooner. Apparently I "make it seem as though the reviewers should know things about the story" and I'm sorry if it seems like that. Forgive me. I didn't mean to make the story seem like that. If they could elaborate I'll be certain to explain it more thoroughly next chapter in either the story or an author's note.

Thanks to:

Granger21: thanks for your review, they are acquaintances at the moment, but it will be developed further, (winks), so don't worry.

Emy: though you're an anonymous reviewer I won't hold it against you. Thanks for your review, it was sweet! (beams)

FireChildSlytherin5: O.O I haven't thought about that actually. Crud! Crappy fish, thank you for bring that to my attention. (bows repeatedly to reviewers)

Thanks for the reviews! . And though I only have 5 reviewers, I'm proud that I have had 569 hits on it! I so happy! It definitely is Harry/Adrian pairing, but I still don't like Ron. Ja!


	5. Harry's Summer and A Whole Lotta Review

Disclaimer: If you want to read it, go to the first chapter, cause I'm too lazy to copy and paste.

Warnings: this chapter will be a bit rushed, since it'll basically cover the previous four chapters, or at least I'll try to, otherwise you get two review chapters instead of just one. These though, of course, will be in Harry's POV more or less. The rest of the story isn't going to be as hectic, it'll be mainly Harry's except for important parts of Adrian, when he's with the DE and such.

**Destiny Awaits:**

**Chapter Five: Harry's Summer and a Whole Lotta Review!**

-----

Harry sighed, grateful to be leaving the Dursleys' home. It had been very strained between them for the past month, but now he could go to the Burrow. He was very glad not to be going to Grimmauld Place until later, and was only faintly curious as to why they weren't allowed there for the next few weeks.

His things all packed, he waited patiently for Remus to pick him up. He and Remus had gotten closer, writing letters everyday to each other. This annoyed the Dursleys until Harry mentioned that Remus was a werewolf, and reminded them that they weren't on good terms with him at the present. That immediately shut them up. Harry noticed though, that Vernon was purple almost constantly, and that it had been extremely hard on the Muggle to not return to his old habits. Since the summer after first year, Vernon had started to hit him, not much, but it was a sure sign that it was going to get worse.

He could handle the Muggle though; it was the depression he was having trouble with. He was used to getting little sleep, but the sleep he did get was now filled with nightmares about Sirius. There was something else though, something kept nagging the back of his mind, like something was tugging and trying to pull him to something or somewhere. He was restless; it was obvious with how he paced in his room everyday. He knew something was going on, something concerning him, and he wanted to know what. He would talk to Remus about this tugging at his heart, until then he kept pushing it to the back of his mind.

"Harry!" Remus smiled faintly, looking tired, but also different. Blinking, Harry nearly gaped. Remus's hair, previously nearly gray, was back to its rich auburn natural color.

"Remmy, your hair? And you look a lot younger," Harry stumbled. Remus laughed, hugging the stunned boy.

"Thank you, I'll explain things later," he leaned down to whisper into his ear. "You won't believe who's back," seeing the joyful golden eyes, Harry realized immediately that the wolf was excited, content, and joyful, which meant…

"Padfoot?" was whispered breathlessly. Moony nodded, grinning, before shrinking the trunk and handing him a Portkey. In moments, they were headed to the Burrow. Appearing in the chaos of the Weasleys' living room, Harry let a small smile flicker across his lips.

"Harry!" he laughed softly when Ginny and Hermione attacked him, the two girls hugging him tightly and pecked his cheeks. Blinking, Harry looked at the two excited girls for a moment, wondering what he had just seen. It seemed as though something _flickered_ between the two witches. Blinking, he was stunned to see light colors surrounding them. Hermione had a soft brown-gold, layered with dark blue and hints of green. Ginny had a light blue glow about her, green, blue, and hints of red mixed together.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he reopened them only to find the colors had vanished. Smiling indulgently at the two witches' excited chatter, he barely noticed Remus's concerned look. The werewolf frowned briefly, seeing the confusion and glazed eyes on his surrogate godson. Nodding faintly to himself, he made certain to speak with the small Gryffindor.

-----

Harry had settled into Percy's old room, wondering what was going on with Ron.

_Flashback--- _

_Harry greeted the other Weasleys enthusiastically, returning Mrs. Weasley's hug shyly, and smiling faintly at the twins' pranks. He finally found his best friend sitting at the table and went over to greet him. Before he could open his mouth, Ron had stood up and looked at him coldly, then stormed past him without a word, effectively silencing the bustle around them. Harry turned and looked after him, hurt flashing in his eyes._

"_Sorry mate, we should have told you, those brains did something to him," Fred started._

"_He's been having mood swings since he got home," George finished. Harry nodded, hiding the pain deep inside, putting up a cheerful albeit sad mask. _

End Flashback --- 

Harry sighed, laying on his side, his back to the door. He was half-asleep when the door creaked open. "Harry?"

"C'mon in, Moony," Harry turned his head towards the werewolf, giving him a faint smile.

"Hey, you all right?" the concern in his golden eyes made him feel warm and tingly.

"Yeah," Harry scooted over, enabling the werewolf to sit down. Remus smiled softly at his godson.

"Okay, well, you asked why I looked so young again," he started, "there's a potion, a newly invented one, that actually helps more than Wolfsbane. I managed to get a hold of some and lo and behold, here I am. It tastes worse, but I only have to take it once in my lifetime. It helps with the transformations, the aging process. It truly is a miracle potion."

"Wow," Harry murmured, curled up into him. Remus hesitated a moment before pressing a fatherly kiss to his head. Harry sighed in contentment and snuggled into him.

"Yes, the creator goes under a penname, Shadow, I believe, rumors have it that he went to Arcane…" Remus smiled as he realized Harry had fallen asleep. "Good night cub," he tucked him in then left quietly.

-----

Eventually Ron came around, but Harry was still concerned. The redheaded boy was acting odd; he was a little too enthusiastic with them, complained worse than usual about homework, and seemed to stare at Hermione and into space more often. Harry tried to write it off as being affected by the brain things, but his instincts were nearly screaming something was off.

-----

"Hey Harry," Hermione started, smiling at the smaller boy. She hated the Dursleys' mistreatment, but wouldn't do anything because the brunette refused to admit they were wrong.

"Yeah?" Harry looked up from his book, it was a defense and offense spell book that Remus had gotten him.

"You seem to be dealing alright, from what happened last year," she said, hesitantly. Harry froze, wondering what she was talking about, the only thing he could think of was Sirius and the Veil, but didn't she know?

"I'm, okay," he mumbled, confused. Hermione and Ginny looked at him, mistaking his confusion for grief.

"I'm sorry Harry!" Hermione hugged him tightly, Ginny following suit. Harry caught a glimpse of Ron's jealous and angry face before red and brown hair blocked his vision.

-----

Harry sat up writing a letter to Remus. It was mostly about why the others didn't know about Padfoot, but it was also about more books he could get. Remus had been given the spare key to his vault and was buying books for him. They ranged from Healing Spells to Potions to a few Dark Spells. Remus understood that Harry needed to know what he was fighting against; but the more he read, the more confused he became.

He had also been reading up on history and the previous war. It was similar to what many claimed, but he found the reason behind the war was varied amongst the different groups. Most believed it was just a pureblooded supremacist movement, but then he would think about the important Death Eaters like Lucius Malfoy. Why would he risk everything he had to follow a supreme egomaniac? Something wasn't adding up. Remus encouraged his pursuit to finding his own reason for this war, since not even he remembered why the war started. Harry frowned, he found something that screamed major clue, but couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"_Albus Dumbledore defeated the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945."_

"_The Dark Lord Voldemort appeared, terrorizing wizards and Muggles, twenty years before he was defeated by Harry Potter."_

" _Dumbledore announced to the Minister that he believed a new Dark Wizard had shown himself, calling himself Lord Voldemort."_

Eyes widening, Harry looked closer at the first and third sentence he had peered at. Dumbledore seemed to always be in the thick of everything concerning dark wizards rising to power. He had been the icon for the Light for many, many years, which meant he was clearly famous, which was an understatement. Frowning, Harry remembered how everyone always thought his own fame had gone to his head, maybe Dumbledore's fame had done the same? But that would mean that Dumbledore was clearly trying to keep the spotlight on himself, but why? Eyes widening, Harry remembered the prophecy, which stated that he was the only who could kill Voldemort, but then the spotlight would shine on him, not Dumbledore.

-----

Remus's response to his letter was brief, but five new books were with it, as well as an apology. They didn't want anyone to know that Sirius was back, a condition placed on them by the person who had pulled him out. The person, someone named Tetras, had said it was all right to tell him but no one else. Remus also explained that she died a week before Harry was brought to the Burrow. The apology explained that Dumbledore had him trying to persuade the werewolf clans to the light's side, as Order business.

-----

Three weeks before school would start, they were informed they were to be moved to Headquarters. In a flurry of activity, they were packing most of the Weasley household. It wasn't until they were halfway to Grimmauld Place that they were told the Burrow was planned as a target. The Knight Bus, since they no longer _had_ a Ford Anglia, dropped them off half a block away, to not arouse suspicion. They were just walking up when Mrs. Weasley was reminded of something Dumbledore had explained.

"Oh yes, we won't be alone, we've got another student living here for the summer, his name is Adrian Snape." she said pleasantly.

"No way! Snape has a son!" Ron exclaimed, disbelievingly. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all stared at the Weasley matriarch in stunned surprise.

"Ronald Weasley! Show some respect, Professor Snape's wife died only a few weeks ago!" Molly scolded. (sorry, too lazy to write Mrs. Weasley from now on)

"Sorry," Ron apologized, bowing his head. Hermione and Ginny whispered softly to each other, wondering where he'd been, what he was like, what he looked like, etc. Harry felt numb, before feeling slightly dizzy. Blinking rapidly, he followed the clumsy Auror in, before groaning softly as she knocked over some obscure object. As Mrs. Black began screeching, he idly wished someone would find a way to rip her down. As though his wish were granted, the door to the kitchen, he didn't realize it was shut, slammed open, more yelling heightening the noise level in the cramped hallway. He saw, as if in slow motion, a teenage boy move past, his wand drawn, and a concentrated red spell fly from the wand's tip, but no spell escaped his lips, only his added insult to the painting. In a flash, time sped back up and the spell slammed into the painting, burning it to ashes. In the shocked moments, Harry got a good look at the boy as he turned to hiss at the other portraits in the hallway, and was surprised at what he saw.

Black spiky hair fell around a pale skinned face, a bit of pink across his face in anger, dark violet eyes glaring viciously at the annoying portraits. A slim toned body covered in Muggle style t-shirt and baggy pants, and boots. It wasn't his physical body Harry stared in awe at though, his aura was flaring with controlled concentration, he wasn't truly angry, a dark violet matching his eyes, but black flickered on the edges, and spots of white and gold swam gently through the tightly reined in magical signature. Looking closer, he saw a subtle outline over his body, matching almost exactly but a few differences. His eyes weren't dark violet; they were completely black, no irises, pupils, or white, just pure blackness that sucked one in. His fangs were large, two on his top jaw and two on his bottom, so he wasn't a vampire; claws decorated each of his fingers, sharp and curved. Blinking his emerald green eyes, Harry came back to reality.

"One more word out of any of you and you'll join her!" Adrian hissed, pointing his wand at the portraits. Immediately, all of them shut up, staring at him in fear. Harry felt more than heard the silence of both portraits and Order members.

"Adrian?" Snape stepped forward, looking at his son in concern.

"Finally, peace and quiet," the boy muttered, rubbing his temples. Harry watched curiously, as he glared icily at the Order meeting, specifically Dumbledore. "I am NOT joining the order," he turned to Snape, "YOU have no authority over me either," he turned to them, "and now I have a migraine. Anyone who bothers me, will be worst than her," he pointed to the portrait that was now bits of ashes and scorch marks. Glaring one last time, he headed up the stairs, holding his head gingerly.

"Was that…?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore stated, "That was Adrian Snape,"

"He is hot!" Ginny squealed, Hermione blinked and nodded slowly. Snape scowled at them, rolling his eyes. Ron stared at the girls as they giggled, while Harry looked at them bemused. He kept quiet though, sensing his godfather's gaze on him. Turning to the werewolf, he looked at him silently, calm despite the maelstrom around them. Remus watched him carefully, also calm, as though used to the situation.

"What? He is," Hermione's comment and shrug broke Harry's gaze with his godfather, his thoughts tumbling about the boy who had just left them.

-----

Harry sat in the single bedroom, now that the house had been cleaned up a bit more, most could have their own rooms now. Ginny and Hermione continued sharing their room however. Ron was extremely pleased to have his own room.

"Harry?" Remus knocked before stepping in, closing the door behind him.

"Hi Moony," Harry laid down on the bed, his eyebrows furrowed. Remus sat down beside him, in the curve of his back. Automatically, the raven-haired boy shifted back to keep his back pressed to the older man's side.

"What did you see?" he asked softly, carding his hand through the messy but soft locks of hair. Harry sighed in contentment, leaning into the caress. Harry had told him about seeing others' auras, and other strange things that had been happening to him over the summer.

"I saw two things," he admitted softly, "one was his aura. It was, I don't know, mysterious, powerful, and beautiful; I could see he isn't human. Dark violet like his eyes, but black outlining it, and white and gold inside it, it was breathtaking, and so much _power_. It was all controlled, he wasn't even angry, only made it seem like it," Harry tried; he couldn't describe it, the feelings that washed over him. Remus let him pause, knowing it was difficult for him. Auras weren't exactly colors, they seemed like colors but weren't, so it was extremely difficult to describe them as such, they were more like emotions that had no human name.

"Yes?" Remus pressed, petting his hair firmer. Harry bit his lip, trying to find the words to describe what he'd seen.

"Firstly, everything went into slow motion," he said quietly, "that's how I was able to see his aura so clearly, but he was moving much faster than everything else. Um, anyway, it looked like he was wearing a glamour or something," Harry paused, looking at his godfather. He could see a faint outline around him when he concentrated, that of a wolf. "It's like you, you have a wolf outline around you, showing you transform into one, but his was human except for some things, his eyes, nails, and teeth." Harry stopped, sensing he shouldn't explain what he saw in details. "I don't know why, but I feel this needs to stay secret," Remus nodded, smiling softly and cheering up his depressed look.

"It's alright cub, I understand." And he did, Harry could see the truth in his eyes. Feeling better, Harry smiled back slightly before yawning, his eyes drooping. Remus kissed his head goodnight before tucking him in for a nap. Harry gladly snuggled down and fell asleep, no dreams or nightmares or visions. Just a sound sleep. Remus leaned against the door briefly, smiling faintly. Opening his eyes, his golden gaze looked around, studying the auras on the floor. Adrian's was dark, but flickering softly in time with Harry's. Smiling, the werewolf headed downstairs, knowing the two boys would help each other, emotionally and physically.

-----

Harry woke from his nap with a sigh of contentment, then struggled out of the covers and headed downstairs. During dinner, he watched Adrian closely under his bangs, feeling a tug towards him. Remembering the same tug a few weeks ago, Harry promised to himself to keep an eye on the new boy. He nearly cheered when Molly told them to be friendly to him. As Ginny dragged him into the study, Harry studied him closer. A strange painful feeling rose when he saw the two girls checking him out. Smiling almost normally, he shook hands with the other, introducing himself. A warm feeling filled his stomach, lingering even after their hands released each other.

Harry desperately contained his growls when Ron shook hands with him, and then Hermione's moment of flirting. He nearly bit his tongue off when Adrian seemed to not notice their flirting and instead stared off into space. Breathing in deeply, he pulled in his emotions, and nearly grinned when the strange mood swings stopped. Thankful, he joined in the conversation, wondering about what was wrong with him.

-----

(1) Harry was sitting in his room, trying to make sense of his strange emotions whenever he was around Adrian. For some reason he wanted to make Adrian proud, wanted to be as close to the slightly taller boy as possible, and of course, wanted his attention. Whenever he turned his attention to his friends though, Harry felt jealousy; yes he realized it was the evil emotion, rise up inside him. He would fume slightly for a few moments before Adrian returned his attention to him, as though sensing his unhappiness. Adrian didn't talk to them much, but he did help when they asked. Harry had watched him brew a potion once and was mesmerized. A feeling of longing and desire had swamped him, powerful enough that he dashed to his room, his face bright red.

When the twins and Ginny ruined one of his potions, Harry was amused at seeing the reserved boy running around, covered in pink, and leaving pink footprints wherever he went. He just laughed at them when he hung them up with the strange spell, watching in amusement at their struggling and the helplessness of the adults. He silently agreed with Adrian, they shouldn't interrupt someone making a potion, after all he did have Neville in his Potions class and the poor boy couldn't make much.

When Adrian mentioned the Training Circle, Harry felt a flash of pride rise in his chest. The boy had undergone training worse than the Cruciatus Curse, meaning he was strong. Harry didn't understand exactly why he was proud, but something told him that he needed to be strong.

-----

When they went to Diagon Alley, Harry briefly wanted to walk with Adrian as he and his father headed to the Apothecary, after Draco Malfoy stupidly insulted Adrian. Harry had felt fury, not anger, fury, rise within him at the disrespect the pure-blood had shown, but mellowed out when Adrian took him down a peg or four. He looking longingly at the backs of the Snape men but followed his friends reluctantly. He was easily bored when Ron and Ginny dragged them to Quality Quidditch Supplies, he just couldn't muster up the strength to even pretend to enjoy himself. He felt lonely, odd as it may sound, without Adrian close by. He knew Hermione was suspicious about his behavior; she often caught him when he was staring at the other raven-haired boy. He cheered up slightly when they went to the bookstore, looking around for any books about why he could be feeling so strange about the younger Snape. He didn't find anything, he wasn't going to ask the clerk about his feelings certainly. So he moped a bit until they met back up with the Snapes and went back to Headquarters.

-----

(2) "What! What do ya mean they're visiting the Malfoys!" Ron yelped. Molly frowned at her youngest son, as Harry and Hermione watched on wordlessly.

"Mr. Malfoy invited them over Ronald, they couldn't have refused without being impolite." she scolded.

"But then Malfoy will tell You-Know-Who that Adrian exists, and possibly corrupt him!" Ron yelled, turning red.

"No doubt everyone knows that Adrian exists, because of the visit to Diagon Alley, and what do you mean by "corrupt him?"

"Adrian's the only cool Slytherin we've met, no doubt Malfoy's going to try and push us apart!"

"Ron, we're not very close with Adrian anyway," Hermione reprimanded. "He's like a Ravenclaw, he prefers to read and study than talk about things."

"Oh, he isn't like that at all Hermione dear," Molly bustled about, "he's a nice boy, but he misses his friends back at his school. He's just trying to get accustomed to everything."

"I suppose," Hermione said thoughtfully. Harry just stared off to the side, feeling numb inside.

-----

Harry tried desperately to keep his mind occupied, in order to get rid of the depression he had entered from Adrian's leaving. He even studied his Potions texts, in the hopes that he'd get better and Adrian could help him with the more complicated ones. He still enjoyed flying and Quidditch of course, but he found himself wanting to try out what Adrian did, curious to see how he enjoyed doing them. He understood how reading could be addictive, but he wasn't doing too well with potions. Harry supposed that potions were to Adrian as flying was to Harry. Both good at it, and loved it. He wasn't so hopeless at it after some practicing, and rereading.

-----

Harry felt his scar twinge twice during the week Adrian was absent. He wasn't worried though. He knew Adrian could take care of himself, but his scar was no longer painful. All summer, he had painful visions, but as time moved on, the visions became less painful and more informative. He learned about different spells, rituals, and the Dark Order's hierarchy. He didn't tell anyone but Remus about this, who quietly told him not to tell anyone, especially the Order. Harry agreed, they would either think he was insane, going Dark, or try to experiment with him. He didn't want any of the three thanks.

As he learned more and more though, he continued to realize something wasn't quite right with Dumbledore's version of the Dark Order. Sure Voldemort used the Cruciatus Curse on his followers, but Harry realized, bemusedly, only on those who were quite, masochistic, and who failed in their important tasks. Simple things, like being late to a meeting, weren't met with Cruciatus but a more easy-going punishment. Slowly, Harry began to agree with some of their goals.

Muggles outnumbered them, nearly fifty to one; he learned this because Voldemort had been trying to recruit some obscure Wizarding villages and towns. Hermione was wrong, there were a few Wizarding villages in Britain, Europe, Asia, and other areas. There were more wizards and witches than he had been led to believe. Plus they had atomic bombs and such that they couldn't match, at least not yet, so they shouldn't be informed of their society.

Second, they didn't kill Muggles for pleasure, only those who found out about the Wizarding Society and were trying to reveal its existence to others. A crude but effective solution, since Memory Charms could be removed and were considered "improper use of magic" to the Ministry.

Third, they had been trying to clean up the corruption in the Ministry for years, Lucius Malfoy actually being a key player in this. He may not have been Minister, but he could very well have been, putting several papers into Fudge's hands that would have helped Muggleborns if the Minister wasn't a butthead. (couldn't resist, sorry, )

Fourth, they didn't want to eliminate Muggleborns, they knew the old blood was dying out, but they wanted Muggleborns to be taught the traditions that come with their heritage, and for them not to bond with or marry Muggles, to help their society expand, and not reveal their society. They understood that the purebloods were becoming weaker because of inbreeding, though thankfully birth defects weren't an issue with wizards and witches.

Harry understood their goals, but didn't quite understand how Voldemort veered from this course and started killing mercilessly. He learned in his next vision that Voldemort was still recovering from several curses placed on his mind, his resurrection freeing him from curses and spells on his previous body. Also, he learned that Snape was a spy, for Voldemort, and kept quiet, not yet certain of his own loyalties. He had never really chosen his side of the war, protecting his friends and those he called family, and was suddenly thrust into the spotlight as the icon of good and light. He knew in his first year that the Slytherins weren't evil and the Gryffindors good, but he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Ron, and later Hermione. Now, he was realizing how foolish and naïve he was back then. He truly was a Slytherin, but he stood by his own morals, not anyone else's.

With a sigh, Harry closed the book he had been pretending to read, staring up at the ceiling. He wanted to know the truth, and he wanted to know Adrian's take on the war. He too had been thrust into this war, probably clueless, only he was automatically labeled as a Dark supporter because of his father. Rolling over onto his side, Harry pulled his glasses off and closed his eyes, making his decision. Whatever Adrian chose, so would he.

-----

Hey! Fifth chappie, pain in my behind. I hated going back to the other chapters to figure this out, but hey, I loved your reviews, they really motivated me. Now if only my other reviews motivated me as much. Sorry bout that too.

1) This obviously isn't in the previous chapters, it's during one of Adrian's recluse moments.

2) I copied and paste several sections, I was too lazy to rewrite it, but I did adjust it to match Harry's POV.

Here's the review replies:

Thanks to:

FireChildSlytherin5: thanks for reviewing, again! (grins) Yoy know more people should bow to you, since you point out the obvious when others forget about it! Thanks again!

trickymidnightdreamer: thanks for the compliment, I usually try to make my own characters inconspicuous, otherwise I have to describe their pasts, personalities, etc. Which get boring for me and the readers…which ends up in me stopping, which makes the readers mad, and then they throw stuff at me, and, (sighs) I love responding to reviewers! Thanks!

Deep Blue Dragon: I'm glad you like it, may I ask whether you were hyper when you wrote it? Cause it looks so from your typing. (grins) It's okay, I usually look worse than that when I get excited. Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it.

Silver Lady: 0.0 Wow, first off, before I answer, you either were really bored or really curious. You are my longest reviewer, you get a cookie just for that. . Now, onto your questions: 1) Yes it is slash, yes it is Harry/Adrian, or Adrian/Harry, whatever the difference is. But yes it also is Harry/Zeke.

Sorry about confusing you. Some readers are touché about mpreg, or male pregnancy if you're new or have no idea the lingo, and I wanted something unique to flavor my fic. Now I've read where Harry is a boy. I've read where he is a girl. I've read where a male character he is paired with is a girl, or turned into a girl, via potion or spell. Now I wanted, as I am a girl, a male character to show my, mood swings I guess you can say. I'm kinda basing Adrian as myself, since I, so far, have not developed Multiple Personality Disorders, phooey. Alas, I veer off. And just sounded like Dumbledore. So anyway, can you see where I'm going? A new twist, a unique, I think, idea, etc. Moving on, however, it will be slash, they only get together, Harry/Zeke, I mean, when they want little kiddies running around.

2) I believe I answered this question in this chapter actually. Adrian has a few pennames he goes by, similarly to his friends from Arcane, Shadow is his Potions Master penname, Darkness is his personal penname since they didn't want nicknames. He's got a few others that aren't here yet.

3) Yes I'm aware of Adrian's name being gender neutral. I know, basically, how this story is going. But I'll explain it to you because I love your review. He, at Arcane, is called Adrian and Adriana, hint hint, but he knew he was going to be in a war when he came to Britain. Thus, he decided, spur of the moment, to change his name to Zeke in his female form. He'll use his female form in battle with the DE against the Order, hint hint: disguise, but will act like a male in it. He'll wear armor and such to make it seem that she is a he, to the Order, hence the entirely male name Zeke. Plus I liked the name and wanted to name her a male name because she's awesomeness.

Sorry for confusing you so, I hope I explained it to you, if not, then my mind is far too strange for most people to understand and I hope you figure it out slowly as the fic continues. But I really do appreciate your questions and review, I think I've told everyone about my fetish for answering questions.

I believe I answered my update question last chapter too, I usually try to update twice a month, but have only updated once a month so far. Most chapters get done fast, others are slow, but all I've tried to be the same length or longer as the previous chapter. This one is strained though, I haven't started on the next one yet, plus it's a bit short, but it's actually given me more ground to work with for the next few chapters. It's a bit boring yes, but it'll help ground the story. Sorry for the few updates, but I do bring out the larger chapters and such.

wover03: (huggles reviewer) Really? I wanted it to be a Harry/Voldemort or an Adrian/Voldemort before, but couldn't decide. When the reviewers said they wanted Harry/Adrian I pouted a bit but agreed since it was also one I wanted to do just not as much. I love threesomes or even foursomes: my favs are Voldemort, Harry, Lucius, and Severus together, so long as Harry's in them. Me luv the raven-haired Gryffindor!

But in my previous reviews, I stated most reviewers don't like mpreg, and didn't think many liked threesomes or foursomes, so I didn't comment on it. If I get three to five reviewers saying they want it like this then I'll consider writing up an alternate story, with it instead. If I get more, and not a lot of flamers, I'll consider writing this fic to it. It really just depends on you guys. I'm very a very accommodating writer, so long as I like the subject, I'll write as many twists as anyone wants.

Well, it's past twelve thirty on June 11, and I have to get ready for tomorrow in a few hours, it's a rather special day that I'm not happy about. I'll let you guys guess. Bye and enjoy!


	6. Arcane, here we come!

Disclaimer: If you want to read it, go to the first chapter, cause I'm too lazy to copy and paste.

Warnings: Cursing, name-calling, and Adrian/Harry bonding. (and not like that, you pervs!)

**Destiny Awaits:**

**Chapter Six: Arcane, here we come.**

**----- **

Harry fidgeted slightly, glancing at the clock again. When he heard the door open, he had to restrain himself from leaping up and tackling Adrian. He continued looking at his book until they entered the room, then looked up. Eyes roving over the other black-haired teen, he noticed slight lines of exhaustion around his dark violet eyes, but nothing other than that.

"Hey! Looks like you survived the Malfoys!" Ron said cheerfully, and a bit loud. Harry flinched slightly, rubbing his ear. While Adrian had been gone, his senses had started to become keener, stronger. Adrian blinked and looked up.

"Oh, hi," he scratched his head, then shook it and headed up to his room. Harry nearly sighed with pleasure, slumping into the thick cushions. He didn't notice Remus and Hermione watching him.

-----

Adrian groaned and flopped onto his bed, exhausted. As his birthday crept closer, he was feeling flashes of his soul mate's emotions. He couldn't find them until after his birthday, or in his other form, which was quite annoying. He could be standing next to his mate for days and not know who it was until midnight on August 3rd.

-----

"Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked softly, settling beside the dark-haired Gryffindor.

"Yeah," he mumbled, staring off into space idly. Hermione and Remus traded looks. They had noticed Harry's attentiveness when Adrian was near, but when the mysterious Arcanus left, he'd start spacing out. They were worried about him, frankly, and curious to what was going on between the two of them.

"Harry?" Dazed emerald green eyes blinked at him incomprehensively, before widening and then squeezing shut. Whimpering, Harry curled up, clutching his scar, wondering what had happened. His scar hadn't acted up all summer, and now he could barely think through the pain.

Hermione and Remus had immediately pulled his curled body off the chair and onto the floor, Remus holding him in his lap gently, whispering comfortingly. Hermione rushed to get help, effectively alerting almost the entire household. Ginny, Ron, Molly, and Tonks rushed quickly over, Adrian appeared, wondering what was going on. Just as he approached the circle, Harry screamed. It was piercing, heart-rending, and such a tortured scream that most covered their ears in agony. Adrian, stunned and slightly deafened, took a moment to recover before squeezing through them. Running his fingers along his belt, he plucked a potion vial seemingly randomly and uncorked it. Blowing softly, he swished the liquid inside and poured it into Harry's gasping mouth. As he began to gag, Adrian covered his mouth and gently stroked his throat, easing the liquid down. Swallowing reflexively, Harry calmed and stopped thrashing, breathing softly like he was asleep.

Adrian looked up into the stunned faces around him, his eyes narrowed. "What the hell was that?"

"Harry has visions from Voldemort," Hermione explained, curious to why he seemed so angry. Adrian frowned thoughtfully, bringing to mind different spells and rituals that would create such a powerful bond.

"How?"

"When Voldemort attacked Harry when he was a baby," Hermione blinked, seeing the confusion on his face. "Do you know anything about Harry?"

"Not particularly," he said idly, "we were cut off from the world except for major events. We were taught that there was a war going on, and that a babe defeated Voldemort, but we didn't know who it was. Huh, so Harry Potter is the one?" Hermione blinked, remembering how he didn't react to Harry when they introduced themselves.

"Bloody hell, you didn't know that Harry was famous?" Ron burst, staring at him in shock. A flicker of annoyance appeared on the Arcanus' face for a brief moment.

"Moony?" Harry's sleepy voice broke the conversation immediately.

"Harry, cub, you alright?" Remus helped him sit up, pushing his bangs away from his face, revealing the scar. It was a dark red and was throbbing slightly.

"Moony, I-I don't know what happened," he stuttered, rubbing his head.

"Shh, it's okay, was it Voldemort?"

"That's the confusing part, it wasn't him." The adults looked at each other worriedly. "It was, I don't know, some sort of meadow? The wards were glowing, gold, I think, and there was a building, but there were wizards and witches, but they weren't wearing robes, but armor…And the fight's still going on!"

"Shit," Adrian shot away from them, running upstairs. Remus gasped softly.

"Arcane, Arcane was attacked!" he whispered.

"Oh Merlin! Somebody inform the Headmaster!" Molly frantically moved everyone out of the way, so Tonks could run for the fireplace. In seconds, Dumbledore, Severus, McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick appeared, Molly flicking her wand absently and cleaning the soot off them.

"Arcane was attacked, Adrian's upstairs," she explained shortly. A soft creak made everyone turn to the door. Adrian slipped into the room, adjusting his armor. He wore a tight black long-sleeved shirt tucked into black baggy pants over his combat boots. Dark blue dragon-scale armor was strapped to his shins, thighs, hips, chest, back, and arms. Two long knives were strapped to his thighs, a sword rested in its scabbard against his back, while a deadly glaive was strapped to the other side of his back, forming an 'X' with the sword. Around his waist was his belt containing potion vials. He completely ignored everyone in the room, securing his armor and pulling out an amulet with a dark red stone, that hummed dangerously.

"Adrian, you cannot go," Dumbledore said dangerously. Adrian's eyes locked with his, the cold fury within them making the dark violet deadly.

"I have to," his voice was mechanical, "Arcani must return to protect the school and the weakened young. It will NOT fall into the enemy's hands," absolute truth, faith, and conviction, there was no way he was staying here. Slipping the amulet on, he pulled on black gloves with dark blue scales sewed into them, spikes sliding out the knuckles once they were secure. Touching the stone and murmuring a soft chant, the teachers quickly grabbed onto him, being transported with him. What no one realized, until hours had passed, was that Harry was also missing.

----

Adrian felt the drain immediately, cursing quite vividly once he realized what the teachers had done. Glaring icily at the four Heads and the Headmaster, he dimly realized he had another tagalong, whom was gripping the back of his shirt tightly. "This is none of your business," he hissed, directing his anger at the five adults. When he felt his tagalong tremble slightly, he moved his hand slightly and touched their side reassuringly. Harry smiled faintly. While he was certain he'd get an earful later, Adrian was directing all of his anger to the five adults now.

"Now Adrian, we cannot allow you to go into battle alone…" Dumbledore started patronizingly. Adrian hissed softly, but not at them. In an instant, a dark blue shield shot around them, in time to protect them from the barrage of fireballs. Adrian looked around him, his heart aching. The meadow he and Bliss had shared only a few days before he left was completely ruined, black twisted stone, charred plants and trees, there was barely any grass left. Black clouds covered the sky, small fires burning at the remaining plant-life. Marching through the charred stumps of a previously dark green forest, were what could only be called as monsters. Tall humanoids with boiling red lava skin, multiple orange eyes strewn around their twisted bodies, their arms were nearly to their knees, while their legs were short. With every step they took, flames and decay appeared. There were only ten of these monsters, but the damage they wrought was tremendous.

"What are those things?" Severus stared at the monsters, fear showing. The others were worse off, trembling and pale. Besides the damage, the creatures had an air of death around them, similar to the Dementer's chilling presence, only theirs was about ten times as strong.

"Dead," Adrian hissed, unaffected. Raising his hands, he murmured softly in several foreign languages, his eyes locked on the creatures. Slowly, swirls of magic enveloped his hands, flickering between his fingers. As he chanted, they watched the creatures turn to them, somehow shrieking -since they have no mouths- before raising their hands up. Their skin pooled into their crude hands, forming fireballs, which they then threw but Adrian's shield held. Motioning with one hand, the magic around Adrian vanished. Cocking his head slightly, he watched with lidded eyes. The monsters screamed, before lines of dark blue started appearing on them. They frantically scratched at them, trying desperately to stop whatever was happening to them.

"Goodbye," the Arcanus murmured, smirking. With a soundless shriek, the monsters exploded, froze, then imploded. Small flickers of light hit the ground, no trace of the monsters present. "Come on," he ordered, the shield dissipating. The five teachers wordlessly followed, not noticing the student walking beside him. They came across three more groups of the monsters, but were destroyed without a twitch from Adrian. As he led them though, they sensed the wards strengthening and fighting to protect the school.

Moving closer to the center of the island, they stared at the glowing golden dome surrounding a rather small building. Adrian ordered them to stay still, drawing the glaive and twirling it expertly. Holding it with his thumbs, so it was horizontal, he adjusted the light reflecting off the blade, then murmured a strengthening spell. The reflected light shot off, slicing through the monsters surrounding the golden dome, like a laser beam.

Two more attacks from other sides of the school were unleashed, destroying what was left of the invaders. One was a deep dark red; the other was a pure unforgiving white. Smirking slightly, Adrian beckoned them to follow as he made his way towards the school. As they approached, they saw two figures also approaching. A tall darkly tanned man with dark red hair and orange eyes came from the direction of the dark red light, while a slender dark-skinned woman appeared from the white light. Both wore exactly what Adrian wore, except their armor colors and weapons. The man wore burgundy armor, and held a scythe and sword on his back; while the woman wore tan armor with a long bow, sword, and a dagger on her belt. The two also had the same amulet Adrian wore around his neck.

-----

Harry watched, smirking with delight at how the Arcanus so easily shocked the teachers into silence. A bubble of content rested in his chest, the strong protective presence keeping him at ease. He watched the two people coming, his head cocked slightly to the side.

"Shadow," the man greeted Adrian with a nod, while the woman gave a kind smile as she embraced the smaller Arcanus.

" 'ow 'as Ein-gland, been?" her accent was heavy, but the warmth was clear.

"Stressful," Adrian nudged his head in the adults' direction. "They have a few good books and ingredients though." The two stared avidly at the adults, annoyance flashing over their faces. The woman looked at past Adrian's shoulder though, spotting Harry. Blinking slowly, her black eyes flashed gold for a moment, before she blinked rapidly and let out a soft purring chuckle. Harry eyed her cautiously, his eyes shifting slightly. As he saw with Adrian, she wasn't truly what she appeared to be. He blinked, her true form, hidden by spells and charms he couldn't identify, wasn't at all humanoid: a sleek golden-brown lion body, golden hair framing her golden-brown face, and two giant golden-brown wings.

"Pretty," he murmured, his eyes readjusting. Her eyes warmed with content, a smile flickering at her lips.

"Ah see, you 'ave zee Sight, fledgling." she purred, softly. "For ye Ah shall reveal mahself: Ah am a Lammasu. (1)" Harry smiled faintly back, noting that Adrian was looking pleased, yet thoughtful.

"SHADOW!" they turned in time for a silver blur to slam into Adrian, nearly knocking him to the ground. A woman with long metallic silver hair and deep blue eyes, wearing white robes smudged with dirt and blood, clutched him tightly.

"Bliss," Adrian hugged her back, his eyes softening.

"How have you been Bliss?" the man asked, kissing her hand gently.

"Oh! Koran, and Rae! You three are back!" she jumped up and down excitedly. "Master Eldon will be so happy, his three favorite students, all together again!" she clapped her hands before slipping an arm around Adrian's and leading them in. The golden dome flickered before an oval doorway appeared, allowing them entrance. The wizards and witches followed the Arcani, staring in disbelief at the school of Arcane. It seemed rather plain from outside the golden dome and from a distance, but up close, was much different.

The building appeared to be made from opals, the silvery-white walls flashed the colors of the rainbow as the light shined against them. It formed an incomplete square around a thriving garden. Silvery-white marble pillars supported a walkway poised over the garden; vines wrapped gently around the pillars and flowered on the walkway. A calm serene air was felt around the school, though tension was nearly solid around the wards. There appeared to only be two floors, but they weren't going to underestimate the mysterious school. Harry, still close to Adrian, looked around curiously. Rae, the woman, gently squeezed his shoulder, giving him a small wink.

"It doesn't look like much, does it?" Koran rumbled, looking back at the teachers. They shook their heads dumbly, their awe apparent. Harry blinked, then chuckled: someone, three guesses who, had put a Silencing spell on them, not that it seemed to be needed. Rae glanced back, her eyes narrowed as she looked at the adults. Dumbledore and Severus seemed to make her edgy, tightening her grip on Harry's shoulder protectively.

"Shadow!" a young tanned brunette called, waving over to them. Her honey-colored eyes danced with mischief, her clothes were dark blue overalls with a dark red shirt under it, but they were covered with dirt.

"Terror," Adrian nodded, hugging her back when she strode over. She eyed his tagalongs suspiciously then frowned darkly.

"I don't like you," she announced, staring intensely at Dumbledore. He blinked, then attempted to reply but found he couldn't. "Why are they here?" she demanded, turning to Adrian. He scowled briefly, showing his irritation.

"They grabbed me when I transported myself here, thought I was too young to go off into battle." He explained. Her eyebrows, as well as Bliss's, Rae's, and Koran's, shot up.

"They truly are ignorant, aren't they?" a calm voice broke through their stunned silence. Walking towards them was a tall golden-brown haired male. His piercing eyes were a dark gold, his loose hair fluttered into his eyes and down to his shoulders in short strands. A white silk shirt covered his powerfully built chest and shoulders, his long legs covered in dark gold breeches with brown boots tucked under them. His hands in his pockets, he looked harmless.

"Hello Sin," Adrian greeted, smiling warmly. Sin strode forward and rustled Adrian's hair affectionately, like an older brother. He was two heads taller than the young Snape, a few inches shy of Koran's enormous height, whilst the women came to his shoulders, except Terror, she came to his chest.

"Well, hello there," Sin greeted Harry, looking him over. His eyes flashed slightly, eying the ragged clothes and stunted height. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, he smiled at Adrian. "I think I'll show this little guy around," he winked before leading Harry away. Terror scowled, mumbled she wanted him, then frowned at the adults.

"Well, Master Eldon's probably waiting for them," she nodded in their direction, then headed back to the garden. Bliss smiled sadly, kissed his cheek, then headed down to what appeared to be a hospital wing. Adrian sighed, ruffled his hair, then started off again, waving absently as other students called out to them. The further they entered the garden, the more students and creatures they seemed to meet. A few hippogriffs snorted in their direction before continuing to graze in a meadow area, while small lizard-like creatures ran around on their hind legs, muttering under their breath in their strange language.

"Hey Eric!" Adrian called, "Do ya mind?" he waved absently to an unplanted tree that had tipped over. A soft grunt before a head popped up from behind a few trees. The half-giant waved as he picked up the tree and started planting it carefully. "Very nice Eric!" he shouted encouragingly. Eric smiled, shaking his matted hair. "I'm sure Bliss will come and visit you later, she's busy in the hospital."

"Thank you," Eric moved off to the side.

"He can't speak very good Common," Adrian explained, "But he understands it." He led them into the building, up a grand staircase, and to the right. Down the corridor were a few doors, he went straight down to a set of silver doors. Tapping on the door, he opened it and ushered them in.

-----

Harry didn't know what had happened. One minute he was with Adrian, the next he was with this Sin person. Sin had quickly led him to a large bedroom and immediately disappeared into an enormous wardrobe. Moments later he had returned with an armful of clothes.

"Alright Harry, don't look so glum," Sin put several colors against him, frowning thoughtfully.

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked, curiously, taking a shirt and looking at it himself. Sin smiled slightly, rustling Harry's hair like he did with Adrian's.

"Adrian told me," he said simply. Harry blinked confusedly.

"When?"

"In the garden," Sin picked out some jeans and a black shirt. The jeans were baggy but fit, while the shirt would fit nicely against his slender frame. "We spoke mind-to-mind," he added.

"Legilimency?" Harry took the clothes absently, staring at the tall man with awe.

"Sort of, we have a bond between us, so we can talk to each other without anyone overhearing." He nodded to a bathroom, shooing him in. Harry dressed slowly, thinking about what Sin had said. Stepping back out, he was surprised to see Adrian slumped on a thick plushy chair.

"Adrian? You okay?" Harry hurried over, worried. Adrian cracked open an eye and looked at him.

"I hate those people," he complained, rubbing his head.

"Who? The teachers?"

"Yes" Adrian slid down into the chair more, groaning softly.

"What happened?"

"They got Master Eldon mad," Sin offered, pouring some tea. Adrian wrinkled his nose but took the cup Sin nearly forced into his hand. A soft explosion shook the windows.

"Oh boy," Adrian groaned, "He's pissed," He gulped the tea down, his face showing how disgusting he believed it was, before he turned back to Harry. "Alright, what were you thinking?" he asked calmly. Harry winced, knowing where this was headed.

"I wanted to help," he said, keeping his eyes on Adrian's. The taller boy stared at him for a moment or two, closed his eyes wearily, before sitting back.

"Sin, you take over, I can't scold him very good." he pleaded. Sin chuckled, stood up and winked to Harry.

"That was very wrong of you, irresponsible, yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah, you get the point." He sat back down, looking very pleased. Adrian snickered, then threw a pillow at his head. Sin deftly caught the pillow and put it behind him, not spilling a drop of tea. Harry chuckled softly, sitting back into another chair.

"Rae says you have the Sight," Adrian spoke, looking at him lazily.

"Um, well," Harry blushed slightly, "I don't really know…"

"The Sight is simple," Sin started, "It means you can see past glamours, spells, charms, deception, plus you can probably see auras," Harry nodded, "as well as people's true selves."

"Yes, I saw Adrian's aura and true self when we first met him," Harry said quietly. Adrian studied him quietly, leaning his chin into one hand.

"What did you see?" he asked softly. Harry bit his lip, looking at them cautiously, then explained the humanoid form and exotic details. Sin smiled, his eyes closed.

"That's him, perfectly, except, he has wings," he chuckled softly. Adrian pouted slightly at him, but nodded to Harry.

"Rae is a Lammasu, as you know, Arcane accepts mostly magical creatures as students, so long as they are strong enough to transform or hide their true selves. Rae is one of the extremely few Lammasus who can take human form." Adrian explained.

"So, what is Sin?" Harry asked, trying to see his true self.

"Sin, is an Incubus, but he looks exactly the same," Adrian smirked at Harry's disappointed look. "Well, guess we need to train you, though, I don't see why you didn't receive an invitation."

"It's only started this summer," Harry protested.

"Meaning someone put a restraint spell on you," Sin broke in, looking disgusted. "You are powerful Harry, more powerful than I've ever seen, and I grew up with Adrian," he nodded to the sulking boy. Harry blinked in surprise.

"I'm more powerful than Adrian?" he whispered. The black-haired boy nodded, frowning.

"I'm going to go check something out," he murmured, standing up.

"Ah, Adrian?" Harry got up, looking nervous.

"Yeah?" Adrian cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Whateversideofthewaryou'reon,thenIwanttobeontoo," he rushed, holding his breath. Adrian took a moment to sort through what was just said then smiled faintly.

"Don't be so hasty," he said before leaving. Harry looked at the floor, embarrassed.

"Don't worry kid, Adrian really appreciates it," Sin said softly, "he just needs to find out why you weren't invited here. If you continue on without training, you'll go insane. He's furious at whoever messed up, not you," he comforted him. Harry nodded, cheered up slightly. The thought that Adrian cared enough to be pissed off was a mark of improvement in his book, and with training he'd both be preparing for this war as well as spending time with the mysterious Arcanus.

-----

"Hey Mai! I need some help!" Adrian called, striding into a massive library. The bookshelves were so tall they disappeared into the ceiling, which wasn't at all visible. A head popped up from behind a counter of books, green and yellow hair tightly pinned back with small narrowed black eyes peering over a pair of small reading glasses. Squirming, "Mai" managed to free herself from the counter and slithered out to be in front of him. Her upper body was covered in a white backless shirt, while her serpentine lower body was clearly visible. Greens, blues, and yellow scales covered her body while two wings of the same colors fluttered behind her.

"Yessss, Adrian?" she hissed, weaving slightly to the sides.

"Where's the registrar? Of those who received invites here?" she hummed slightly, picked through the books on the desk before coming up with a thick leather-bound tome.

"It'ssss organized by year, sssso you sssshould find whatever it issss you are looking for," she explained, slithering away.

"Thank you, I promise to take very good care of it," he swore, settling in a nearby chair.

"You had better," she hissed threateningly.

He nodded seriously, you don't anger a Lillend (2) with little respect for their chosen arts. Flicking rapidly through the pages, he found what he was looking for quickly. Sure enough, Harry Potter was written in the book, but had a check in the refusal column. Three columns, one was the name of the invitee, the middle was the Accepted column, and the last was the Refused column. Frowning, he searched for the letter that refused their offer. Finding it, he immediately knew something was off, the letter dated after Harry's parents' deaths. The writing was spelled too, it was a simple task to break the deteriorated spell and large loopy letters were revealed. Staring intensely at the letters, his eyes unfocused and locked onto the magical imprint left behind. His mind flickering to everyone he had contact with in England, he immediately recognized the signature. "Dumbledore," he hissed. The man was becoming quite annoying. Adrian paused; his feelings were quite intense for barely knowing the kid. He quickly reasoned that the fact that Harry was supposed to be an Arcanus student was making him become protective of the boy. "Time to visit Master Eldon and Dumbledore," he muttered, turning the book back in but keeping the two letters: Harry's acceptance letter and Dumbledore's refusal letter.

-----

That's it, and well, we meet Adrian's friends. Didn't really come out the way I thought it would, but hey, it turned out good anyway. More of Dumbledore's manipulations are coming into sight. I didn't plan on actually making them go to Arcane, but it is actually turning out pretty well.

1) Lammasu- a magical creature in a book called The Monster Manual, for roleplaying games. I figured it was a cool creature and wanted to add a creature few would know about, without making up my own.

2) These guys are also in the Monster Manual, they're basically lizards that run around on their back legs, wear armor and have daggers. They're called Kobolds.

Here's another vote: Who wants Sin to take the DADA position instead of Nicolas? ME! ME! ME! Ha, no really, I want your input.

Thanks to:

DebsTheSnapeFan – Thank you! –beams-

SirenLore- nice name –winks- I love magical creatures. I don't like Dumbledore anymore either, I used to, but then things didn't add up. I made Severus more human? Must have been the whole hugging scene in the first chapter. Well here's another reason to hate Dumbles! He refused to let Harry go to Arcane.

Aamaya- I feel greatly relieved by your support of Harry/Adrian/Voldemort, thank you. Well, I believe I answered your statement, Harry is more powerful than Adrian, though he needs to be trained of course. He may have a glamour on, -looks to the side- maybe not, you have to continue reading. Harry and Adrian will in fact be getting closer now, first as a teacher/student relationship, but they will become closer. Adrian should be spending far more time with Harry now, knowing about Dumbledore's manipulations and such.


	7. Arcane part 2, and hysterics

Disclaimer: If you want to read it, go to the first chapter, cause I'm too lazy to copy and paste.

Warnings: swearing in the last part

**Destiny Awaits:**

**Chapter Seven: Arcane part 2, and hysterics.**

**----- **

Last Time:

"Time to visit Master Eldon and Dumbledore," he muttered, turning the book back in but keeping the two letters: Harry's acceptance letter and Dumbledore's refusal letter.

-----

The students at Arcane, if they were asked, would say Adrian was calm, even-tempered, kind, helpful, and selfless, nearly 99 of the time. Catch him the other 1 and they'll advise you to not get in his way. Hence the reason everyone was jumping to the sides as he came storming through the hallway. Some, who were most assuredly not human, were even clinging to the walls and ceiling in an effort to not get in his way. Adrian was not aware of the dangerous aura he was emitting, nor was he aware of the fury flashing in his eyes. His sight had zeroed in on Master Eldon's office, and nothing else was penetrating his mind or senses.

Striding through several hallways that looked alike, he came to the corridor with the office of Master Eldon, Headmaster of Arcane. Moving quickly, the letters slightly crushed in his fist, he lifted his right hand. Not knocking, he merely raised his hand up to form a backwards 'L' shape, then bent his ring and pointer at the second knuckle. Murmuring a word, he slowly drew his hand from his left shoulder to his right, still forming the hand sign, before abruptly straightening his arm completely. Several locks clicked before the door opened softly, revealing a set of staircases. One on the right, and one on the left. Walking quickly up the left staircase, he came to a platform with three doors. He opened the one on his right and strode in, hearing his Headmaster's voice through the oak walls. Coming to the door, he stepped in as it opened by itself, pausing to survey the room.

The office was warm and cozy, dark stained wood furniture placed strategically to make it seem larger than it was. A heavy stained desk, four conjured chairs in front, while a comfortable chair behind, held paperwork in neat stacks, while the chairs held the Hogwarts' Heads and Dumbledore. Master Eldon sat in his chair, looking at them shrewdly and in an annoyed sort of tone. Behind him was a dark stained wood counter with two bookshelves on the edges, a large window between. Other bookcases were against the wall that held the door. On the sides of the room were tapestries for decoration. The walls were dark red, while the carpet thick and black. Little crystals hung from a branch in front of the window, sending rainbows out into the room. Other objects were placed carefully within the closed bookshelves and on the counter.

"Ah, Adrian, come in," Eldon's stern features softened slightly at the sight of the small Arcanus.

"Master Eldon," he bowed slightly, ignoring the surprised looks the five sported. "I found something, interesting as well as infuriating." He handed the papers to him, standing to his right just a bit behind him. Eldon snapped his fingers absently and the wrinkles vanished, enabling him to read the letters. Dumbledore looked impassive, but a brief flicker showed his surprise for a split second.

"An acceptance, and a refusal letter," Eldon muttered, looking at Adrian with a frown.

-The acceptance letter is to Harry Potter, from Arcane.- Adrian spoke in Celestial (angelic language)1.

-Yes? And the refusal letter?- Eldon replied.

-The date it was written and sent out is after Harry's parents' deaths.- Adrian said impassively. Eldon frowned more heavily. –Harry Potter is the one who defeated Voldemort several years ago.-

"This is troubling," Eldon returned to English. He studied the letters again then laid them on the desk and pulled out his wand. Eleven and three quarters in length, dark brown wood with light brown spiraling it; the wand practically hummed with magic. "_Auralis Revealo_!"2, the letter floated gently into the air, glowing a soft gold, then the gold detached itself from the paper and formed a point of light, writing a name in cursive golden letters: Albus Dumbledore. The Heads gasped softly, looking at their Headmaster in bewilderment. "_Tempus Revealo_!"3, Eldon nearly bellowed. More gold appeared, forming the date it was written: 9 August 1986. Adrian's eyes widened slightly in surprise; he turned abruptly to Eldon, his mouth dry.

"That's impossible, no one has been invited to attend Arcane before nine years of age in the past five hundred years." He hissed, paling. Eldon's features were dark, fury set deep within the lines of his face. He turned slowly to Dumbledore, standing up and straightening to his enormous stature of six foot eleven inches.

"You have no idea of what you have done." Eldon whispered softly. His cold brown eyes revealed his power, fury, and fear.

"Why did you send a refusal letter?" Adrian asked, so softly they wouldn't have been able to hear it had the room not been dead silent.

"Harry needed to stay away from the Wizarding World," Dumbledore spoke meekly. "I did not believe he was ready to undergo vigorous training at the mere age of six." Eldon continued to stare steadily at him, horror starting to spread across his face.

"What have you done?" he whispered, terrified. He turned to Adrian, not hiding his fear. "Get Tamathias, Lorraine, and Syriana up here now." Adrian nodded, closing his eyes. Moments later, his eyes had opened again and he nodded slightly to indicate they were coming up. His order confirmed, Eldon returned his attention to Dumbledore, ignoring the confused teachers.

"Arcane is a very special school, for those who's powers are great enough that they are a danger to themselves and everyone around them. Most of our students are sent a letter at the age of nine, which is the usual age in which we have determined their powers are in fact beyond the safety regulations. However, there have been instances in which a student is contacted earlier, because their powers are beyond the ability of their _family's _control. The younger the age, the more power. For young Harry to be invited at a mere six years old indicated his powers were at least equal to a soon-to-be-graduating student, or a seventh year. Without proper training, his powers could quite literally destroy an entire Muggle neighborhood." Eldon looked extremely serious as the teachers began to comprehend the consequences of Dumbledore's actions.

"Albus," McGonagall spoke, "he could have killed us all in the past five years."

"Yes," Eldon leaned against his desk. "But you did something, didn't you, Dumbledore?" his eyes narrowed threateningly. "You put several spells on him to contain his magic, that's the only reason that we did not send an Advisor to his home."

"Advisor?" Severus asked.

"If a student refuses to come to Arcane," Adrian started explaining, "It is standard protocol to send an Advisor, a high-ranking student or professor, to the student's home. They help stabilize their powers so they don't become too dangerous, mostly by using spells that contain the student's magic, but the spells loosen every year. As the spell loosens, more power is available to the student, but it is released slowly over time so they adjust to their magical levels slowly and safely. It usually takes a student five years for the spell to dissolve and for them to gain control over the magic within them."

"So these spells are made to help not hinder the student?" Sprout asked.

"Indeed, the spells are not permanent, and usually wear off long before the student's magical heritage kicks in." Eldon spoke.

"Then what has happened to Mr. Potter?" Flitwick asked, curious and excited. He had only vaguely heard about spells and charms like these ones.

"Dumbledore placed spells he should not have." Adrian spoke coldly. "Firstly, it was illegal for him to place any spells on Harry, secondly, it was illegal for him to intercept our letter inviting him, and then refusing for him."

"Certainly it wasn't illegal!" McGonagall cried in outrage, "Mr. Potter no doubt wanted to go to Hogwarts, not Arcane, thus it was his choice, not-"

"Harry Potter did not know about the Magical World until Rubeus Hagrid came to get him!" they turned to see Bliss standing by the door, her lovely features twisted with fury. Her silvery white hair was billowing slightly, and her toes were barely brushing the floor: she was levitating nearly an inch off the floor. Behind her, they could see Terror and Sin hugging a shocked Harry.

"Syriana!" Eldon bellowed. She instantly dropped, bowing her head in shame. "Forgive me, child, but you mustn't allow your anger to control you."

"Uh, hem," Adrian coughed, wincing slightly. Eldon inhaled sharply, dug in one of his desk's drawers, and pulled out a silver and gold circlet. He put it on his head and everyone could feel the power in the room, which had steadily grown since the letters were brought in, evaporate. Adrian exhaled and slumped against the wall, sliding down it with a hiss. Sin instantly moved over and lifted the smaller boy up, who simply hung limply in his arms. Syriana, or Bliss, touched Adrian's head gently, speaking softly in Celestial, before he managed to stand up on his own.

"Forgive me child," Eldon murmured, "But your strength and control are increasing. You held back my power nearly twenty minutes, even as it continuously rose." Severus stared at his son in shock, he hadn't appeared to be doing anything, let alone saying spells or making wand movements to contain the magic. The four Heads shivered, the power within the room felt more ominous than any they had felt before, but to think a fifteen year old could hold it back without batting an eye, to prevent them from being overpowered, was unbelievable.

! Are you all right Harry! Lorraine, or Terror as most called her, asked softly in Sphinx (4). Harry blinked, looking up at her with large eyes. He didn't realize when he replied to her, that he spoke a language beyond the ability of a human.

! I don't believe this, I'm so confused! he whimpered, holding her tightly. She pressed a soft motherly kiss to his head, letting him squeeze her waist and sides. On the way up to Eldon's office, Harry had also seen through her own Glamour spells, revealing she was a Sphinx, or to be more accurate, a Gynosphinx (5).

Eldon settled behind his desk, his face grim. Steepling his fingers, he closed his eyes in thought, pondering the situation laid before him. On one hand, he had an untrained Arcanus who needed to be trained immediately; but on the other hand, said Arcanus was Harry Potter, the Light's idol. His lips twitched down, the Light's idol indeed, more like the scapegoat. He had kept himself informed on this war, the founder warning him against turning a blind eye, he had known that the boy was the one who stopped Voldemort, however, seeing the boy immediately put him on the alert.

"I told you, nothing is as it appears," a soft whispery voice echoed in the quiet office. The Arcani bowed their heads slightly to one wall, a tapestry pulling back to reveal a full-sized portrait of an elegant woman. Her hair was silver with age, but it only enhanced her beauty. A strong face, Roman-like nose, small thin lips painted pink, her skin a dark tan, indicated both a love of outside and an ancient heritage. She was dressed simply, a white silk dress fell in folds about her curved form, brown sandals tied around her calves to her knees. The dress hung from a gold and bronze metal choker, her dark shoulders visible. Around her biceps were metal armbands, decorated like her choker, only with hints of platinum. Her dark brown hair fell freely down her shoulders to her mid-back, green, blue, red, and black threads twining around several strands. Her forehead was decorated with a simple circlet made of one platinum strand, two gold strands, three silver strands, and four bronze strands. A single red stone decorated the circlet, hanging down from a chain of pearls to rest between her eyes. The most mesmerizing part of her was her eyes. At first glance they appeared to be simply brown, but once one looked at her more intently, the brown swirled with gold and bronze. Wisdom was visible not only her eyes, but in every subtle movement she made.

"Milady Aries Arcane," Eldon bowed.

-----

Voldemort hissed softly, staring intently through a window. He felt…something; the magic within him was reacting to something he couldn't comprehend. Moments ago it felt as though magic was hammering against him, but a shield was there, protecting him, just above his skin. He could feel the enormous power pounding against it, but the shield held against the raging magic. It felt eerily familiar, but he couldn't place the signature. He would be certain to thank whoever it was, however.

-----

Remus sat in his room quietly, a book in his hand but unopened. A black shaggy dog lay by his feet, his head down in a show of depression. "Don't worry Padfoot, I'm sure our cub is fine," Remmy soothed softly. Padfoot whined softly, still missing his godson. "Adrian won't let anything happen to him, I know he won't." Remmy whispered, his eyes pure gold. Padfoot snuffled in reluctant agreement.

-----

"I can't believe Harry's gone, I hope he's okay," Ginny whispered softly. She and Hermione were curled up on a couch, not having moved since they realized Harry wasn't in Grimmauld Place. Hermione sat reading a book quietly, Ginny had her head on the brunette's lap.

"He's okay," Hermione murmured reassuringly, stroking the redhead's hair. She knew Harry was all right, she could feel it in her heart, besides, he was with Dumbledore, Adrian, and the four Heads, why wouldn't he be safe?

-----

Lady Aries Arcane smiled faintly at the gob-smacked looks on the Hogwarts teachers. "It has been a while since any of the other schools have visited my home." She spoke gently and firmly, a knowing look in her eyes.

"We were not aware we were able to enter Arcane," Dumbledore recovered quickly.

"Of course you can," she smirked faintly, "so long as you come to speak with me and the Head, not if you desire the knowledge within my walls." she concluded. "Now, what has you so upset Eldon?"

"It turns out that the Headmaster of Hogwarts deemed himself important enough to refuse one of our students from accepting their invitation." He spoke humbly.

"I see," she hummed softly, looking thoughtful, but not at all upset. "Harry Potter, come here so I may get a good look at you," she ordered. Harry slipped from Terror's embrace, stepping cautiously towards the large portrait. Lady Arcane's figure filled most of the canvas, yet the background was visible when she moved. It was the grounds of Arcane, the school visible without the wards up. Green covered the island, except for the sky, which was a pleasant robin egg blue. Magical creatures were seen everywhere, in the sky, on the ground, in several lakes, etc. Stepping within arm's length, he gulped, realizing she was quite tall, taller than Voldemort's impressive height.

"Yes Ma'am?" he asked politely. She smiled down, studying him carefully. She frowned at his clothes before looking at Sin.

"Yours, Tamathias?" she asked smoothly. He nodded slightly. "Excellent taste," she praised, continuing her inspection. The stone between her eyes glowed softly, magic washing over him. "My, my, isn't this interesting." She smiled warmly down at him, putting him at ease. Terror hugged him from behind, putting her chin on the top of his head. Lady Arcane chuckled deeply, kindness clear. She looked at the Headmaster of her school, her eyes lit up with warmth and laughter. "I believe I have the solution to this sticky situation."

"Yes Milady?" Eldon asked, listening patiently.

"Send Harry back to Hogwarts, but send Tamathias and Lorraine as Defense teachers, Syriana as an assistant to the nurse, and of course Adrian may return as well. They shall teach him all he needs while there, and they may see how different the schools are." She spoke curtly. "Any questions?"

"Not at all Milady," Eldon said, after thinking it through.

"I must object," Dumbledore spoke, "We already have a Defense teacher…"

"Nicolas is not a worthy teacher, let alone a teacher designated to teach children how to protect themselves while a war is going on." She clipped, her eyes flashing. "If you hired that imbecile, then you are more of an idiot than I took you for."

"Nicolas does not have the credentials to become a teacher, he doesn't even have the credentials to find a job at all," Eldon explained.

"Milady," Syriana spoke softly.

"Yes, child?"

"May I become a Divinations teacher instead?" Lady Arcane looked thoughtful for a moment.

"That is fine as well, I believe they have a centaur as one currently."

"I can teach with him, elaborate on some of his vague predictions." She said, hopefully, looking at Eldon. He nodded, giving his permission.

"And the Ministry will have no objections to having five Arcani at Hogwarts, teaching the students." He approved. Dumbledore nodded curtly, his lips in a thin line.

"Excellent, enjoy your visit students," Lady Arcane smiled at them, then straightened and folded her hands against her belly, her form stiffening before all movement ceased within the painting. With a soft flutter, the tapestries floated down to cover the portrait.

----- (Warning: Adrian has a Potty Mouth in this section)

Remus lifted his head, feeling the wards around Grimmauld Place stiffening and twisting. Rising, he petted Padfoot's head comfortingly and strode out the door. Heading down the stairs, he paused before entering the living room. Seconds later, alarms went blaring off as a group appeared. Bemusedly turning the alarms off, he watched as the group attempted to straighten themselves out of the tangled heap they landed in.

Severus, cursing quite vividly, untangled himself first, striding away and nit-picking his robes. Dumbledore, freed from Severus's legs, stood up and wiped his own robes down. The other three Heads managed to free themselves next, leaving Harry entangled in two unknown girls, an unknown man, and Adrian. The silver-haired girl was laughing hysterically, not at all helping the others get untangled. The man was holding himself up as best he could, trying not to fall on top of Adrian. The brunette girl was grumbling and swatting at the silver-haired girl, protecting Harry as best she could as she untangled his legs. Adrian was mimicking his father and swearing quite fluently, in several different languages. Remus understood five of them, but the others went over his head.

"Bliss, I'm going to fucking kill you! If you ever, damn it! Do that again, _kuso_! I'll wring your goddamn neck! _Chikuso_!" Adrian wriggled, flailing about as he desperately tried not to be squished. Harry, free thanks to Lorraine's help, grabbed his hands and started tugging, helping to slide him out from the other three Arcani. Syriana was thrown to the floor by an irate Lorraine, who managed to pick herself up off Tamathias, who appeared to be trying to play a demented game of Twister, and winning. Having no worries of landing on Adrian, he let himself drop to the ground, chuckling softly to himself.

"That wasn't supposed to have happened, right?" Harry asked, helping Adrian rise. The young Snape scowled, nodding as he cracked his shoulders.

"Bliss just had to go and decide, 'hey, let's all go upside-down in mid transportation,' " he growled, glaring at the girl. She beamed, smiling cheekily at him. She then turned to Tamathias.

"Looks like all those games of Twister finally came in handy huh?" she chirped. He looked at her disbelievingly, then smirked slowly.

"No, those positions were ones I use in bed," he replied, looking completely serious. The adults stared at him wide-eyed. Adrian blinked and covered his face, his shoulders shaking. All of a sudden, Adrian, Syriana, Lorraine, and Tamathias burst out laughing, tears actually falling. The adults just looked at each other bemusedly.

-----

1) Celestial – the natural language of angelic beings, found in my Monster's Book, I love my book! –huggles it-

2) _Auralis Revealo –_ not a Latin spell because unfortunately I haven't yet managed to learn Latin just yet, it's pretty explanatory however: Reveal Aura.

3) _Tempus Revealo –_ same as before, except Tempus is actually Latin: Reveal Time/Date.

4) Sphinx- obviously the native tongue of the different Sphinxes.

5) There are four different Sphinx species in my book:

Androsphinx – always male, very intelligent, clever and generous. Body of a winged lion and male humanoid facial features.

Criosphinx- always male, not very intelligent, pursue wealth, body of a winged lion, with a great ram's head.

Gynosphinx – female counterparts to the Androsphinxes, they like to solve riddles/puzzles as well as find others to solve their own. Body of a winged lion with female humanoid facial features.

Hieracosphinx – always male, evil, body of a lion with the head of a great falcon or hawk. They apparently don't have wings, but they do have limited flight abilities.

The three males species all search for the Gynosphinx, which makes them prized, obviously.

Italics are words in Japanese, swear words actually.

Thanks to:

Wolfy: Well, more Remus in this chapter, and Padfoot is there too. Padfoot is being "grounded" since no one is supposed to know he's still alive yet, so he's stuck in Remus's room. Ha ha. Poor puppy. Thanks for the review and your vote, it was the only one but hey, I'm going with it. Thanks again.

wover03: Yay! Another review! Thank you! –hugs reviewer- Yes Dum Dum is going to get it, sadly, not yet. He's starting to realize though, . Lady Arcane, while nice outwardly, was ROYALLY pissed off with him, she can hide it though.

Otspock: Thank you, I hope it's interesting and not boring, cause otherwise I won't have such wonderful people review!

Branwen777: I appreciate your vote of confidence in me. If you REALLY want to read a good Voldemort/Harry story, you should check out Abandon by Batsutousai. It's long but well worth it. Reclaim is Abandon's sequel and it's just as good. I absolutely love her stories, and she loves reviews more than me. Plus, more of Dum Dum's manipulations appear in the next chapters, Voldie wasn't immune to them either, so that should help. Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter Seven is Complete!


	8. Information, Changes, and Raid part 1

Disclaimer: If you want to read it, go to the first chapter, cause I'm too lazy to copy and paste.

Warnings: um, Adrian starts reacting to Harry. (grins) And you readers find out why my friends call me weird this chapter was written after reading several reviews ( 18- 25 reviews!) and was mostly written under the influence of potato chips and Iced Tea. GO ICED TEA! YAY!

**Destiny Awaits:**

**Chapter Eight: Information, Changes, and Raid part 1.**

**----- **

Last Time:

"Looks like all those games of Twister finally came in handy huh?" she chirped. He looked at her disbelievingly, then smirked slowly.

"No, those positions were ones I use in bed," he replied, looking completely serious. The adults stared at him wide-eyed. Adrian blinked and covered his face, his shoulders shaking. All of a sudden, Adrian, Syriana, Lorraine, and Tamathias burst out laughing, tears actually falling. The adults just looked at each other bemusedly.

-----

After everything was sorted out, including informing Remus about what had transpired, an emotional werewolf nearly suffocating Harry, several dark mutters from, guess who, our favorite Potions Master (and just for the record, Sevvie glared at me for the previous comment) happy wails from the following: Molly, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, and some other random Order Members (not all of them female :P) as well as more suffocating Harry, Adrian FINALLY managed to introduce his friends.

"Oh welcome dears! Oh my, you three are so thin, I'll go and make some food." Molly rushed off, of course, to the kitchens. The Order Members mumbled their greetings then left (why? Because I have no more use for them). Remus shook their hands firmly, his lips twitching faintly. Syriana looked around the room with a pinched face, looking disgusted at some…_artifacts_. Lorraine was looking around curiously, a maniacal gleam shining in her eye. Adrian, catching the looks, immediately groaned and shook his head. The predators (1), sensing weakness, zeroed in on him and shared evil grins. Noting his Incubus friend had not yet noticed, the young Snape edged behind him, using him like a shield. Tamathias, in an intriguing discussion with Remus barely looked up. Yet it was enough.

"No way." He stepped to the side, leaving Adrian to the mercy of the fanatical women.

"Adrian, we are very-" Syriana started stalking.

"Very disappointed." Lorraine moved in for the kill. When he moved to flee, both snatched an arm and securely held on. Adrian, groaning, hung his head dejectedly.

"Mr. Lupin, are you the owner of this, err, _home_?" the silver-haired woman asked sweetly. The old werewolf blinked, then nodded slowly. "May we have permission to, err, fix up the place?" Remus looked thoughtful, starting to grin faintly.

"Of course, we've been trying to clean it up, we've only now managed to clean out most of the infestations and the darker artifacts." Both their eyes lit up, while Adrian groaned softly again.

"Can we also do some remodeling?" Lorraine asked, excited. His grin widened slightly.

"Certainly, but I would like to see your plans first though."

"No problem!"

"That's good!"

"We're fine!"

"Wonderful!" they chattered, still holding their captive. Adrian mouthed to the three students, "help" making them giggle.

"What does remodeling and "fixing up this house" have to do with my son?" Severus sneered faintly. The female Arcani looked at each other warily, not trusting the dark professor.

"We need him to make the potions, to get our desired paint colors." Syriana chirped.

"And we wouldn't trust any other potions, and the Muggle way is too unreliable, plus Shadow (hint, hint) here can whip them up in his sleep if he didn't drag it out forever," Lorraine chimed. It was silent for a moment before Remus sat heavily on a chair.

"He's Shadow?" he murmured, eyes wide. Harry frowned before he remembered a previous conversation:

"_Okay, well, you asked why I looked so young again," he started, "there's a potion, a newly invented one, that actually helps more than Wolfsbane. I managed to get a hold of some and lo and behold, here I am. It tastes worse, but I only have to take it once in my lifetime. It helps with the transformations, the aging process. It truly is a miracle potion."_

"_Wow," Harry murmured, curled up into him. Remus hesitated a moment before pressing a fatherly kiss to his head. Harry sighed in contentment and snuggled into him._

"_Yes, the creator goes under a penname, Shadow, I believe, rumors have it that he went to Arcane…"_

Harry's eyes widened as he realized that the one who had helped his godfather, had been living with them, and they were none the wiser. Hermione and Ginny seemed to realize the implications, gasping with surprise and delight.

"You created the permanent Wolfsbane?" Hermione squeaked, staring at him in awe. Adrian, realizing something was happening, lifted his head up and nodded, his brows furrowed as he took in the stunned looks on everyone's faces. A blur dashing towards him was his only warning, before he found himself laying on the floor with Harry glomping him.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" he repeated, burying his face into Adrian's chest (CUDDLES!). Adrian, blinking and in shock, stared at the ceiling before he realized his bum was a bit sore, and Harry was straddling him, completely entwined with his own limbs. Slowly, as everyone watched, amused and NOT hiding it, his face went from pale to lightly pink to dark pink to light red and then to a bright tomato red, rivaling Ron's hair. From his neck up, his skin was flushed. Snickers started, and Adrian could acutely hear them, whilst the boy on him did not, too busy chanting over and over again.

"Um, Harry?" he squeaked meekly, as the adults tried desperately to smother their snickers. "Harry?" He blushed brighter when Harry shifted. Now, Adrian was a bisexual, he found both male and female figures appealing, and since his body was still a hormonal teenager's, he had very little control over his hormones. Harry was in fact quiet attractive, especially wearing some stylish clothes of Tamathias's which actually FIT him. So, let's see, an attractive teenager straddling another very hormonal teenager, and incidentally wiggling against him…now Adrian has a LITTLE problem on his hands, or should it be said, in his pants. And it's not so, err, on with the story. _Shit, shit, shit, if I get Harry off, then the whole room will see my "problem" but I know Harry is a virgin, his scent is clear, and nice, and pleasant smel-NO! Do not think like that, um, Master Eldon in a tutu, no, Father in a tutu? Ergh! Dumbledore in a thong? Shit, stupid inheritance! I can't will it away!_ "Tama!" he hissed, since Harry obviously couldn't hear him. Sweat broke out on Adrian's forehead, if Harry shifted again, he'd most assuredly come in contact with his problem.

"Poor Adrian," Tama chortled softly, but he peeled Harry off him, and gave him the few seconds of cover to prevent the others from spotting it. In those few seconds, Adrian was up and out the door, running as fast as he could to either his room, or the bathroom, whichever was closest.

"Huh?" Harry blinked innocently, not understanding why Adrian had run away from him. The adults looked rather confused as well. Tama chuckled, plopped Harry on a chair and winked sexily at the girls. They blinked before giggling and slight blushes appeared on their cheeks.

"Where is Adrian going?" Dumbledore asked, disturbed. Tama snorted, trying to remain mature in this odd situation.

"Adrian is bisexual." he stated, hoping that would clear it up. The girls leaned against each other, trying to catch their breath. Hermione blinked then went "oh", her eyes widening into saucer shapes. She whispered into Ginny's ear when the younger girl looked at her questioningly. Her eyes lit up and she too started giggling.

"So what," Severus hissed, "are you upset with his preferences?"

"Oh no," Syriana giggled.

"You are aware that his body is that of a hormonal teenager, and a male's no less, correct?" Tama asked warily, his lips twitching. Severus's eyes narrowed before widening, a faint flush appearing on his cheeks. The others were still looking clueless.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Lorraine chortled, "He went to wank off! Ejaculate! Use his trusty right hand! Find release!" she fell to the ground, hysterical. Shock was on every face, except for Remus's. His face was buried in his hands, his shoulders shaking. He had immediately smelled the arousal coming off Adrian, and was just as amused at the boy's slightly frantic attempts to escape the room. Even those who had figured it out were in shock, not expecting her to outright discuss it. Harry, eyes wide, sat stock-still, his mind repeating one statement: he had aroused Adrian. HIM, no one else. Slowly, a faint smile flickered at his lips, his eyes darkening faintly. Remus noted the change, grinning to himself. Harry and Adrian's minds may not yet made the connection, but their bodies certainly had.

-----

No one had time to be embarrassed around him for long; Molly was rushing about trying to collect last minute supplies since school would be starting in less than a month. The Arcani girls were plotting and eventually completed their plans. They had made a perfect replica of Grimmauld, and tersely ordered everyone out as they redecorated. Under protest, the girls reluctantly told them that the house would be finished in less than ten minutes, but every living being had to be out of it, else they could be killed. So Molly took the students to the Burrow for a while, the teachers returned to Hogwarts, and the Order was told to stay away for a while. Remus and Padfoot waited outside before re-entering once it was complete.

-----

Harry shivered, anxious to return and see how Adrian had fixed the house up. When he walked in, he was immediately stunned. Instead of a dark hallway, there was a nicely made parlor, warm comforting sofas and loveseats placed beside charming little end tables. A little lamp was on each of the tables, and a few books were in the shelves under the tabletops. If someone wanted to read a book, they could in comfort. The walls shifted between light and dark blues, even a few swirls, and the ceiling was like the sky on a sunny day with wispy clouds. Tiles a mixture of blue and green lined the floor. Three doors left the room, the doors nearly blending perfectly with the walls.

Harry peeked into each door. The one on his left went into the newly arranged library, dust free and organized carefully. A few chairs were positioned around a fireplace and coffee table, while bookshelves lined the walls. From what he could see, the walls were a pleasant dark blue with white border, the chairs matching the walls, unlike in the parlor when the sofas and loveseats were dark red and the floor was thick crème colored carpet. Another door branched from the library, but turned out to just be a bathroom, large enough for the tub inside to be like a swimming pool, it was decorated in silver and white.

The center room led into a dining room, with a spiral staircase in one corner and two other bathrooms, one for the ladies, one for the men, decorated like the other one. The table in the dining room was large, with comfortable chairs around it. The walls were a golden color that swirled with hints of a silver sheen. The floor was simplistic, wooden strips forming a wooden-like tiled floor. Beyond the dining room, was the kitchen, white and yellow, cheerful and warm. A window with a ledge into the dining room would make it easier to put the food and utensils out.

Backing out of the dining room, he entered the last door. The hard floor was covered in slate-gray tiles, several other bookshelves filled with different artifacts and dangerous-looking books lined the silver walls, another bathroom branching off. A staircase led down from one side of the room to the basement. Peeking down there, he noted it was transformed into a large potions lab, several locked cabinets labeled with Potions Ingredients or Potions Supplies. One side was lined with steel counters, obviously for the preparation of the ingredients, whilst the other side held several nooks and spots for various sized cauldrons. The walls were also shimmering silver, but also seemed to glow so no candles were needed. The same slate-gray tiles covered the floor down there as well. Before he could go down and take a closer peek, Severus appeared, carrying several ingredients and, spotting him peering down, snapped the door shut.

Feeling dejected only a moment or two, he quickly left to explore the upstairs now. Climbing the stairs, the first thing he noted was the thick dark blue carpet. He actually sunk in a few inches, when he stepped onto it. Next, he found himself in a slight living room style. Against one wall were a white couch, two matching armchairs, and a light brown coffee table. The walls were a brown-bronze mix, reflective of the light, as were all the other walls. Along the other walls were oak doors, with either a name engraved on the wood, the word "Bathroom," or the word "Unoccupied."

Finding his room, he slipped in, blinking in awe. His room was magnificent, a large four-poster bed with a canopy, dark blue and dark green were the main colors, with hints of white, black, gold and silver. Dark blue covered his walls, while dark green flickered on the edges, leaves painted delicately with gold veins. A matching dresser was beside the door, his trunk at the end of his bed, a walk-in closet that was barely visible when closed, and an intricate wooden stand with a dish for food and water, for Hedwig obviously. He also had a large window, which spilled light in through the transparent white curtains. His bed sheets were silver with a black comforter, and delicate silver curtains hung around his bed. A bookshelf was placed by his dresser, filled with his schoolbooks as well as some others. Touching the covers, he read each title, curious. Most were different magical areas he had never heard of, some were even dark arts, but they didn't really shock him. Attached to the bookshelf, under a book, was a note from Adrian, telling him to start reading some of the books for training.

-----

Adrian grumbled softly, relaxing in his room now that the girls were satisfied with the house's appearance. His body ached, since the girls made him use most of his magical reserves into remodeling the ENTIRE house. Not to mention his birthday was inching closer. In only a few days he'd transform and be able to finally find his mate. Relaxing deep into his thick and fluffy covers, he let his eyes drift closed as he curled into a loose ball. Sniffing his covers idly, he slowly drifted into sleep, content for a little nap.

-----

Severus frowned as he untied the letter from an impatient owl. When he was done, the owl nipped his finger and flew off, probably to hunt. Opening the letter, his eyes immediately were drawn to the dark mark pressed into wax at the bottom of the parchment. Reading carefully, he got some Firewhiskey before settling back down. He knew that Voldemort would do this, but he hadn't expected so soon. The letter basically said the next time he was called, that Adrian be brought too. Fortunately, Adrian had refused to accept the Dark Mark, or any mark Voldemort had chosen, he was quite determined to not allow any markings be placed on his body. It was quite intriguing, especially since he wore his Arcane mark proudly on his left cheek, moving it to the back of his neck while in his female form. Adrian had been tight-lipped however, only letting a hint through: no marks until after he found his mate.

Voldemort wasn't exactly pleased but ceased his arguments. Which was another thing: after they had returned from Arcane, Severus had been Summoned twice, and both times he seemed, different. He usually let his mind drift from a meeting, only during mundane reports of course, and often seemed lost in thought and contemplating something. While he was often cruel before, even while he was friendly with his Death Eaters, now he seemed to be waking and becoming more involved, such as asking questions about their lives and families, and remembering the conversations and information he got. At first the Death Eaters were wary, wondering what had happened, but soon became grateful. Their failing reports started to dwindle, only every now and then would one fail…

His eyes narrowed slightly, one Death Eater seemed to continuously fail, not appearing to fail every mission he was given, but to the trained eye of the Potion and Spy Master, it was clear they might have a leak. Glancing at the letter again, he smirked as he seriously began truly joining a side in this war. When before he walked the fine line between the two, Dumbledore and Voldemort both fighting to have him on their side, he now decided to take the one step needed to cross it.

-----

Remus sighed happily; things were working just as Tetras had said they would. The mysterious woman, who had helped him and Padfoot, had spoken to him about the different possibilities ahead of them. He had trusted her, simply because she brought Sirius back to him and Harry, but now, he trusted her even more. She had told him to be gentle with his godson, that he was experiencing changes and may make some decisions they wouldn't have approved of, but to keep an open-mind and be supportive. She had been right, he had immediately noticed the second he laid eyes on his cub.

Harry's aura, and yes he could see them, though not very easily, Harry's aura was heavy with power and a flicker of darkness. Now Dumbledore would claim that darkness was from Voldemort, but he knew the truth. While a soul could become darkened and be filled with darkness, an aura was much harder to, for lack of a better word, be corrupted. There was only a one in fifty chance for an external force to corrupt an aura such as Harry's, and while the boy does seem to be above the rules and laws of the world, the darkness was not spreading as most would think. If his aura had been contaminated, it would have immediately engulfed the rest of him, but instead, this darkness was wrapped around his core, actually releasing his powers at an accelerated speed.

"Oh Harry," he smiled faintly, "what magic have you wrought?" He mused to himself as Padfoot lay sleeping on his feet. His specialty wasn't studying auras, but rather bonds. Had he not been bitten, he would have made an incredibly talented curse-breaker for Gringotts. He had sensed the bond between Harry and Voldemort, when he was a teacher in Harry's third year, and became confused. It was slightly twisted, parts of it looking like one type of bond, other parts looking like a completely opposite bond, and other traits of difficult bonds. But Harry had another bond, one he realized with a wolfish grin, which was attached to Adrian. Harry and Adrian's bond was slightly less complex as his and Voldemort's, though both bonds had become twisted, not bad, just more complicated. He imagined them to be like a piece of string, each individual strand was a different type of bond, the outer bonds, and more obvious, hiding the subtler and thinner ones. He worked on unraveling the bond, seeing the different traits and connecting them to the symptoms Harry had from his scar.

He grinned suddenly, laughing deeply as he took a closer look at all three's bond. The two bonds connecting Harry to the other two men apparently made a bond form between them too. "Oh Harry, why can't you EVER be normal?" he asked the silent room amusedly. "This is going to be fun, right Padfoot?" The grim-like dog growled in his sleep, shifting so Remus could rub his belly with his foot. "And Harry swore to stay with Adrian, to join him in whatever side he chooses." Remus pulled a parchment, quill, and ink over, carefully writing out a letter as he rubbed Padfoot's belly. "We swore to you, that we'd stay with Harry, Tetras, and now we _are_. Our loyalty is to Harry, not the Light, not the Order, not Dumbledore, not even to you: Lily and James. It's time, _Harry_ realizes that."

-----

Severus hissed when his arm burned, immediately striding up the stairs, thankful to have already been at Grimmauld Place. Moving to his son's room, he slipped in and shook his shoulder. Adrian immediately was up, sitting up with a frown, his eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to wake up.

"Come, the Dark Lord wants both of us." He murmured, waiting patiently as his son slipped out of his bed. Muttering a spell and waving his wand, his pajamas, a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, transfigured into black cargo pants and a tight long-sleeved shirt. A robe was quickly pulled on, the hood also coming up, as he tugged on his boots. The two embraced tightly, Severus Apparating them to Voldemort. Stumbling away, Adrian tried to lock his shaking limbs. He was still exhausted from remodeling the house, and was currently cursing Bliss and Terror mentally.

Stable again, he followed his father down the hall, pulling up on a cloth to cover his lower face and nose as well as pulling on a half-mask. The mask covered his forehead, eyes, and down to his nose, the sides moving farther to curl beside his mouth. It was simple, made of a platinum metal, and hid all of his features. Even as he walked beside his father, who was watching his every move, he shifted fluidly into his female form, Zeke. Not much difference between the two except Zeke was thinner and shorter. The two members of the Snape line entered the assembly room, bowing to Voldemort respectfully. Zeke bowed halfway, not falling to her knees. Her eyes glowed behind her mask as she waited patiently for him to explain.

"The mask suits you Zeke," Voldemort complimented, waving for her to stand beside her father. She bowed slightly again and moved to his right. Severus placed a hand on her shoulder, waiting patiently. "I have disturbing news, my followers. The Ministry is preparing for our attacks, and as such have been training newer Aurors very quickly. These recruits do not stand a chance against you. While we too have younger members, they have also been training under more tiring and demanding exercises than the Auror recruit, so we are still stronger. Nevertheless, they have posted more Aurors in Diagon Alley, and sources lead me to believe the Ministry is attempting to transport important files through them. These files are laws that are being created, to persecute against our allies, as well as those who have magical beings in their bloodlines.

"I have already sent our infiltration unit down there. The rest of us will attack various parts of the Wizarding Community, Diagon Alley, Knockturn Ally, the Ministry of Magic, and the Daily Prophet. These are merely distractions as the infiltration unit steals those documents. Our younger members, though strong and trained, lack experience, thus they shall be part of the diversions. They will remain close to their elders, but should any area overcome their shock and manage to regroup, Portkey and Apparate immediately back. Once the documents have been taken, the Mark will burn, that is the symbol to return. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" the Death Eaters stated.

"Excellent," he broke the Death Eaters into groups to attack the different locations, Severus, Zeke, Lucius, and Draco in the group to distract Diagon Alley.

-----

………………….

………………….

………………….

-Tamathias walks in, smirking.-

Tama: Hello readers, Shadwyen is currently busy getting ready to get some sleep, she has to wake up tomorrow at 2 in the morning to go fishing on Lake Michigan. However she did slave over this chapter for two days straight, mostly because of your reviews, and decided she wanted to post this before she left. She won't be able to get on the computer at all the rest of the weekend, plus classes are starting on Monday for her. So she popped out this chapter for all of you, because she'll be busy with collage work now. But I'll reply to the reviews this chapter.

-Shadwyen comes in, clutching her Monster Book, pouting- I like thunderstorms, but NOT WHEN I WANNA GO FISHING! -pouts some more- I'm back, but I don't getta go fishing, so I will be on during the weekend.

Thanks to:

Aamaya: Yes! -hugs reviewer- Another repetitive reviewer! Another update, and only eight days between! Hurrah! Um, yes Harry's going to be shy and innocent, relatively, but no he's not going to be completely naive. I like it when he's cutely innocent, his blushes are so adorable! Nah, he won't be too innocent, especially not with Adrian and Voldie as his lovers.

DebsTheSnapeFan: Hi again! I updated! -smiles cheekily-

trixedivel21: Glad ya like it, welcome to my story.

Branwen777: You're back! I'm happy! It really is a good story, I absolutely love her work. Oh, and there's another story I think you'd like to check out: Possession by Jade Tatsu I believe is the author. It's a good story, like Abandon, except it's darker, and Harry ends up going to the Dark side, freaks out the Death Eaters in the middle of the Rebellion, when he sits on Voldie's throne. But if you want to know more you gotta read it. It too is rather long, and has a just as good sequel.

AnnF: I love it when people write interesting for a review, thank you very much. -smirks-

Dark-lil-devil: I really appreciate it, I will only write so long as I enjoy it, for your records. Your review certainly helped me get this chapter out so soon, usually I have wait at least a week and a half for inspiration but not this one!

misswarchan: I like your name, do you bring destruction and chaos everywhere you go? Thank you very much for the review, and as for my book: It really is called the Monster Manual, it's a Dungeons & Dragons roleplaying game book. I haven't found an author on it, but it does say Core Rules III on the bottom, there's an eyeball in the center, a Dragon's I think, and it looks like it has hinges and an intricate lock on the covers. My book! -huggles it- I also have the hard-covered version of it, so I don't know if there's a paperback out or not.

Tama: Yeah, she loves that book so much she nearly had a heart attack when she couldn't find it to reply to your review.

Shadwyen: -hits his back, since she's too short to whap his head- That's not funny. And I thought I lost it. T.T

Tama: Maybe you should clean up those dirty clothes in the corner of your room then? Since it was under there, along with your Roleplaying character sheets and notes?

Shadwyen: You're so MEAN!-dashes away, clutching her book-

Tama: -shakes his head- What do you expect, when she stayed up past 1 in the morning on one day, and worked on the story for the rest of the second day, with only Iced Tea and Potato chips keeping you going?

Voldie: -comes in- Please don't tell me she had iced tea, you KNOW how she gets when she has iced tea. -begging-

Tama: -shrugs- She had iced tea.

Voldie: NOOOOOOOOOO!

-hear random characters from books, anime, manga, TV shows, and others screaming and running away from Shadwyen.-

Voldie: Never give Shadwyen Iced Tea, NEVER. It's like giving pure sugar to a three year old, let alone a slash-loving authoress who gets her kicks off of torturing characters.

Chapter Eight is COMPLETE!

Random Character: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!


	9. Transformations Aren't Always Good

Disclaimer: I do not own the series of Harry Potter, written by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. If I did, then it would certainly be a slash series.

Warnings: VERY graphic blood, nudity, and a WHOLE lotta swearing.

**Destiny Awaits:**

**Chapter Nine: Raid, Part 2. And Transformations Aren't Always Good.**

**----- **

**Last Time:**

"I have already sent our infiltration unit down there. The rest of us will attack various parts of the Wizarding Community, Diagon Alley, Knockturn Ally, the Ministry of Magic, and the Daily Prophet. These are merely distractions as the infiltration unit steals those documents. Our younger members, though strong and trained, lack experience, thus they shall be part of the diversions. They will remain close to their elders, but should any area overcome their shock and manage to regroup, Portkey and Apparate immediately back. Once the documents have been taken, the Mark will burn, that is the symbol to return. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" the Death Eaters stated.

"Excellent," he broke the Death Eaters into groups to attack the different locations, Severus, Zeke, Lucius, and Draco in the group to distract Diagon Alley.

-----

Zeke Apparated with her father, watching patiently as the lesser D.E. started the diversion. As it was a diversion, and there were many new recruits, no Unforgivable Curses were cast, merely stunning, binding, and incapacitating spells. A thrill went up her spine, urging she join in the fight. Moving so slightly, she crept up quickly and silently behind one of the Aurors stationed there. The D. E. battling the Auror backed off, the Auror becoming overconfident at the retreat, moved to pursue, but froze before toppling to the ground, motionless. Zeke stepped lightly over him, five delicate silver nails emerging from her right glove. Just a few tiny droplets of blood were on them, though they shined sickly with the poison the metal was coated in.

Noting a flash behind her, she dodged to one side, barely making a noise and moving so fluidly she appeared to be dancing. Auror Moody stumbled slightly, adjusting his balance before coming at her again. Her slightly erratic movements dodged the spells and curses he shot. One did manage to hit though. His spell, a Reducto, was feigned to the right for his Impedimenta to her left, but instead of moving into the Impedimenta, she took the Reducto straight to her face. Horror hit him briefly, he could tell she was quite young, by her size, and hadn't meant to wound her seriously. His horror vanished, momentarily, when he saw her mask had taken the blow, before reappearing. As he watched, the platinum metal was sliced, from her right temple to her left cheek, yet not actually harming her. What made him stare in horror was that right before his eyes, the mask sealed again, almost instantly, with just a flicker of magic visible.

While the Auror stood in shock, Zeke moved. She moved so fast, it was though she had Apparated, before reappearing behind him. "Nice one, but no such luck," she purred, her bloodlust creeping forward. She swiftly knocked him out with a blow to his head, watching him fall, boneless and unconscious, to the ground. She paused a moment, a thought quickly crossing her mind. Auror Moody was a member of the Order, and, she briefly looked around, so were many others. Her eyes narrowed before widening. Molly Weasley was protecting several others in front of a shop, two other Order members helping her maintain a shield. One of those being protected was Hermione, and as she watched, Ron ran under the shield, with Auror Tonks. Not realizing what she was doing, she immediately began dodging around, searching avidly for one student.

She hissed and turned, wincing at the slice in her shoulder. She had ran past an Auror blindly, too focused on finding the wayward student to pay much attention. The slice wasn't deep, but it did spasm uncomfortably, and looked worse than it truly was. Starting at her mid-back, going diagonally to cross her right shoulder to her collarbone. Snapping a word that made the air hum dangerous, and slicing her hand out towards the foolish man, she growled and continued, ignoring the man's scream of pain, as he was slammed into a wall with enough force to make him sink in several inches.

Having made her way to the center of the street, she growled as she couldn't find her target. Whipping around, she froze when her violet eyes locked with emerald. Immediately, everything went silent around her, and her surroundings disappeared. All she could see were two glowing emerald eyes. The boy stared back, unbelieving, before turning to shock, confusion, and then curiosity. She saw his mouth part, and his lips formed a word, that she didn't hear immediately…

"Adrian?"

The world exploded into sound, colors, movement…Zeke clenched her ears, everything pouring in painfully, yet her eyes never looked away from Harry's. She idly felt a spell graze her back, but felt no pain from the few injuries she had. She noted that she and Harry had fallen to their knees, feeling overpowered in the few precious moments. She could heart something beating heavily, and realized it was her heart, moving incredibly fast, and just as it reached the crescendo, something deep, warm, and unbelievable happened.

To anyone who was watching or listening, they would have heard a soft chime, and then a deep twang, as though a string were being pulled taut. To the two the bond affected, they only felt each other's emotions rising and flowing to each other.

Of course something had to happen to break the moment. Which ended up being the Dark Mark burning, and the more experienced D.E. searching for the newer recruits. Lucius Malfoy saw her sitting on the ground; saw her blood dripping down her back, and quickly ran over to her. At that moment, Remus Lupin saw Harry sitting on the ground in the middle of the fight and ran to him. The two wizards reached their respective charge at the same moment, and locked eyes with each other as well. Instead of drawing their wands, they nodded briefly and picked up the motionless teenagers. Lucius Apparated away, while Remus carried Harry over to the Portkey area.

-----

Lucius reappeared at the border of the mansion's wards, confusing him for a brief moment. He felt a trickle of magic wrap around him and glanced down at his charge. Sensing something, he pulled the platinum mask and the face-cloth off. Zeke was staring blankly ahead, before her eyes suddenly rolled up, her body convulsing. As he watched, blood flowed from her nose, a trickle leaving her parted lips. He cursed quite vividly, realizing her magic was spreading thickly around him, her magic was no doubt interfering with his own. Cradling her closer, and noting she was now bleeding from her ears as well, he took off at a run.

-----

Voldemort hissed in pleasure, the raid was a success. He waited eagerly for the D.E. to return, wanting to speak with Zeke as soon as possible. He noted that most of them were already back, yet Zeke was nowhere to be seen. A sense of dread clenched his gut, a foreign feeling to him, yet he pushed it away, certain that she was merely held up. He continued to reason with himself until Severus Apparated in, pale and shaken.

"Tom! I can't find Zeke!" he gasped, almost hyperventilating. Crimson eyes widened as the Dark Lord shot to his feet, willing to go after his unusual subordinate himself. Before he could take two steps, the doors flew open, Lucius running in. Magic was surrounding him so thickly he was nearly obscured completely. He fell to his knees before Voldemort's throne, laying her trembling form on the ground, unclasping her robes and cloak. Blood had soaked through her shirt and down her pants, spreading as they watched to the ground. "Zeke?" Severus dropped heavily beside her, running his fingers along her body, trying to find her injuries.

"Da-ddy?" a strangled whisper breathed through frozen vocals. As though that was the key, her throat loosened, making them sigh in relief, momentarily. They understood why, she had magically frozen her vocal cords, seconds later. A high pitched shriek flared out, reaching such a high point that most covered their ears, and believed their heads would explode from the pain. The shriek subsided minutes later, and they soon realized why. Three bursts of magic appeared in a corner of the room, Tama, Lorraine, and Syriana running over to her. Oddly, Tama immediately backed away upon seeing her, dragging Lucius and Severus away with him.

"Tell them to leave!" Tama snapped at the Dark Lord, motioning to the staring D.E. Voldemort nodded, the D.E. Apparating away immediately, though some openly showed their curiosity.

"What's happening?" he demanded, moving a step closer to her.

"Her birthday is today," Tama hissed, backing further away, "she obviously encountered her mate, though I don't understand why she's changing like this. It was supposed to quick and relatively painless." A soft moan brought their attention back, as well as cut off their conversation. The two Arcani women had done something, stopping the blood flow and closed her eyes. Lorraine had shed both her and Syriana's robes. Zeke suddenly moaned softly again, rolling onto her side, hissing softly. Severus moved to go to her, but Tama hauled him back. "No! Stay back!" he whispered urgently. Severus made to protest, before gulping. Zeke had opened her eyes, and was pinning a stare on her father as well as the other males in the room. What was so terrifying was that her eyes were completely black, pure, unrestrained, devouring darkness. Voldemort shifted, causing her gaze to instantly lock on him. With a snarling growl, she shot to her feet, crouching like a cornered animal. Claws, at least an inch long, formed from her fingernails. Her large fangs bared, claws ready to swipe, it was no wonder Tama had hauled them back. Oddly, she was not even noticing Lorraine and Syriana, though they sat mere inches away.

"Lorraine, you're going to have to Shift," Syriana murmured firmly, her eyes locked ahead, not looking at her changing friend. Not a single muscle moved, she was so still it seemed as though she wasn't even breathing. Lorraine hummed in agreement; also looking away from her friend, but slowly placed her hands on the ground. Zeke's eyes flickered to her, but when Lorraine bowed her head, showing the back of her neck, she drew her eyes back to watching the men. Slowly, Lorraine pushed herself back, away from her friend, yet keeping her body between Zeke and the Dark Lord. Syriana's body was between Zeke and the other three men, blocking them slightly. With only a brief moment of hesitation, Lorraine began to tug at her shoes.

"None of you are to say ANYTHING, about what you see," she growled, blushing faintly. "Not one comment about my body, in fact, don't even look at me." Of course her threat made them have to watch what she was doing. The men blushed faintly, except for Tama, who whistled softly, when they realized she was stripping down. Her boots were tugged off, followed by her jeans. She tugged off the knee-high socks, then bent forward, tugging her red short shirt over her head, but keeping her neck bared to Zeke. The girl, having flickered her eyes at the other Arcani's movements, watched curiously, but unthreateningly.

Pausing after taking her shirt off, she reached behind her to unclasp her bra straps, slipping it off and piling it with the other clothes. Instead of moving to remove her last article of clothing however, she arched her back like a cat, purring softly. Zeke relaxed even more, allowing the nearly completely naked girl to crawl over to her. Lorraine bumped her head against Zeke's chin, then tugged off her boots and socks. That done, she removed her panties and banished them to the rest of the pile. Zeke waited patiently, as Lorraine backed up, then sat up on her knees. This revealed her, previously partly concealed body, nudity in full view. Draco, having just stepped in, blushed bright red at seeing her well-formed curves. Her skin was a golden tan, muscles were defined against her soft skin, her stomach was also muscled, just barely, but what shocked them, was when her eyes opened.

Previously a honey-brown color, they now were a dark gold and as they watched, a dark brown framed her eyelids. Arching at the outside corners, before dipping to halfway down her nose at the inside corner. Her nose became flatter, broader, and her lips thinned, her chin jutting out slightly. Her ears moved back, becoming larger and cat-like. Her body shifted, becoming lion-like, fur rippling down to cover her. Her fingers retracted and claws formed, as they became paws, her legs bending oddly to form the hindquarters of a lion. A tail sprouted, flicking slightly, as her hair flowed slightly longer, down to her shoulders into a mane. She still had humanoid characteristics in her face, chest and breasts, but beyond that, she was a lioness. Only one object remained with her: a heavy amulet with a red stone on a silver chain. It fell down to rest against her breasts.

"Wait," Tama whispered softly, "she's not done," They all caught their breath, she had arched her back, stretching her muscles, but also so the two wings that formed from her shoulder-blades could be released smoothly. Arching high up, then to the side, her wings were dark brown on the outside but a smooth white underneath.

"She's," Lucius paused, staring at her curiously.

"A Gynosphinx." Tama answered.

"Beautiful," Draco murmured, awed. The Gynosphinx stretched, then padded over to Zeke. The two greeted each other enthusiastically, Lorraine licking and washing Zeke's face happily. Spreading her wings, she curled loosely around the smaller girl (as a sphinx, she's a bit larger than a normal lion, and could probably carry two humans on her back). One wing covered her, the other tucked against a golden-brown side. Zeke snuggled into her, becoming oblivious of the others.

"Okay, everything's fine now," Syriana stood, smiling faintly at the others.

"Now will you tell us what's going on?" Lucius asked, irritated. Syriana sighed but nodded.

"You are aware that today is her sixteenth birthday? Right?" they nodded faintly, watching her curiously. "Well, her species become sexually mature on their sixteenth birthdays. They also need mates, you are aware of that, correct?"

"Yes," Voldemort grumbled, "she refused to take any mark before she found her mate for some reason."

"That's because they need to mark and be marked by their mate before any other binding marks." Syriana explained.

"But her Arcanus Mark! And that Tattoo!" Draco protested.

"The Arcane Mark is merely a representation of her own magic, Arcane's magic instantly calls a student's magic up to show what that student needs to learn as a core curriculum." Tama interrupted, "And for the tattoo, it's a friendship ritual. Not in any way a claiming or binding contract. So long as we remain friends, we can communicate with each other in ways no one else can. We're essentially, brothers and sisters in souls, mind, and body."

"Whereas the Dark Mark is a binding contract, showing Voldemort is the leader, Alpha, ruler, and other such, and the one who bears it, is a subordinate, follower, servant, slave." Syriana added.

"She's going to go through three stages: the first one, the one you just saw, was the Purifying Stage. She releases her magic, drops her glamours, but also leaves her mind momentarily. She cannot be near any males except her mate during that stage, otherwise she'll think they were trying to keep her from him, and kill them. Not in a nice way either." Tama shivered.

"She once attacked a stupid vampire, and we ended up arriving too late," Lorraine spoke, her voice husky with undertones of growling and purrs.

"She, first, castrated him with her claws, sliced open his abdomen, pulled his organs out, ripped his arms completely off, then his toes, tongue, and his throat. Then she finally pulled out his heart, still beating, and crushed it." Syriana described.

"What did he do?" Draco's eyes were wide and all the men were white.

"He didn't understand that when she says "No," then she really means "No," Lorraine chuckled deeply.

"What? You didn't think Zeke had her own rules or something?" Tama grinned. "She's got several rules that she NEVER breaks. And her morals, which there are a lot more than you may believe, she holds them high. Some things you don't argue with her, but rarely will she resort to violence. I think there's only two things that will in fact." Tama looked thoughtful.

"Her mate, and if Arcane is attacked." Syriana nodded. "I've only ever seen her get violent, and in a torture-mood, from those two topics. Anything else, she doesn't really care. She is quite complex though, don't get me wrong. You can say something derogatory about something she likes, one day, and she'll not react. But on another day, make the same exact derogatory comment, she'll lecture or slap the crap out of you."

"Okay, what about the second and third stages?" Voldemort asked, intrigued.

"Second stage: known as the Expansion Stage." Lorraine shifted, explaining, "her mind and magic shift to accommodate the goals she will have now that her heritage is awakening. How powerful do you think she is right now?" she asked abruptly.

"Nearly as strong as myself and Dumbledore," Voldemort stated, confused. The three Arcani immediately shook their heads.

"Change that to about one-fourth, it'll be more accurate," Tama explained. The wizards stared in disbelief.

"Impossible!" Lucius stated, disgruntled, "She's proven to have far more than that!"

"No, actually, how many times have you seen her use her magic?" Syriana asked softly. They opened their mouths, then blinked.

"She cast a spell on the Weasley brats," Severus started slowly, "but other than that, only to light her cauldron, or turn off the lights or such."

"That's because she doesn't have nearly as much magic as most second-year students, at Hogwarts," Tama stated, frowning.

"But she said her people are pure magic!" Draco started.

"Yes, you see, before her sixteenth birthday, she has very little magic, but afterwards, she'll have slightly less than Voldemort or Dumbledore." Syriana smiled faintly.

"But then how?" Draco looked so confused…Lorraine purred/chuckled, watching the Malfoy heir try to figure out her friend.

"Control," she murmured. The adults instantly had looks of recognition, but Draco looked even more confused.

"Control?" he repeated, clueless.

"She has unbelievable control over her magic, she can twist it and use very little of it to accomplish what she wants. She doesn't use her magic much because she likes to figure out other ways, to not depend on it. Several times our magic has been trapped, inaccessible to us, and always Zeke is the one who gets us through. Most are far too dependent on their magic, and should someone finally think of a simple solution, like binding their opponent's magic, instead of trying to stun or disarm them, their opponent is virtually helpless. That's the main core lesson we're taught at Arcane. Don't depend on one thing, be flexible, use a bit of magic, a bit of Muggle technology, some martial arts, and such, 99 of students who realize that, win their battles quickly." Severus had started nodding halfway through her explanation.

"The weapons," Severus breathed, "When Arcane was attacked, Zeke had several weapons on her when she went to defend it."

"Exactly," Tama and Syriana stated, Lorraine humming softly in agreement.

"And the third Stage?" Voldemort asked delicately. The Arcani instantly became worried, sharing looks.

"Biology Stage," Syriana murmured. "Her body will shift, becoming the true being she is, physical qualities at least."

"That's going to be the hardest stage," Tama kept his eyes on the ground, "It'll be like going through ten Cruciatus Curses and labor at once." The wizards paled, not nearly as much as when they mentioned the vampire being castrated, but still pretty pale. A soft yawn broke them from their trances. Zeke sat up, stretching her arms out as she arched her back delicately. Blinking her eyes, she peered over her shoulder at them. Though her eyes were still completely black, they sensed she wasn't going to attack any of them.

"The Second Stage, she could be like this for minutes or hours, we aren't sure." Tama murmured a spell, seats appearing for all of them while a curtained area gave them some privacy. Zeke stretched out her body, apparently stiff, yet she didn't speak to them. When one of them addressed her, she'd smile and shake her head. After nearly two hours, they noticed she was becoming slightly antsy. After the initial two hours, she'd become more and more fidgety every ten minutes that passed. After another hour and a half, she trembled and moved to leave the Gynosphinx's wing and forepaw. Lorraine, dozing before, immediately sat up and watched her intently. Syriana quieted, watching as Zeke began scratching at her arms and back. Tama held his breath, watching worriedly.

Lorraine suddenly growled, standing up and bristling her fur. Zeke, moving faster than before, made to run, but the sphinx was faster. Before any of the wizards could react, she had launched herself at the slim girl, snarling. Her two front paws slammed her into the ground, the claws slicing deep into her shoulders and back. Zeke hissed and whimpered, struggling to crawl out from under her, but ended up dragging Lorraine's claws down past her shoulder blades. Before the wizards could draw their wands, Lorraine leaned down and bit her shirt, tearing it off her back, then drew back.

Four shallow slices down each side of Zeke's spine trickled blood, but nowhere as much as they thought. However, as they watched, the muscles under her skin flexed, and tan-colored spots began to form, appearing on her neck and down her spine, like a leopard's spots. Zeke, released from Lorraine's pounce, sat up and began scratching desperately at her shoulder blades. Other changes began to occur: her fingernails became longer, slightly sharper; her hair grew slightly longer, a few streaks of dark blue appearing; light brown formed around her eyes, similar to Lorraine's; her canines lengthened into fangs, like a werewolf's; and lastly, her eyes went from pure devouring black nothingness, to black with dark blue split pupils.

Lorraine growled deeply again, but stayed her ground. Instead, Zeke whimpered and crawled to her, arching her back. A soft growl made Zeke lay on her stomach, as Lorraine flexed one front paw, releasing her claws. Nudging her friend with her nose, she offered her tail, wincing as Zeke bit down on it slightly. Bracing herself, Lorraine brought one claw down on Zeke's back, digging in deep and slicing a seven-inch gash over her shoulder blade. Zeke bit down, hard, trying to contain her screech. Lorraine hunched her shoulders, whimpering slightly at the pain in her tail, but sliced an identical gash on the other shoulder blade. That complete, Lorraine, having suffered yet another bite, moved over sluggishly towards Severus, laying on her belly and looking up at him pleadingly, whining softly.

"Give her a healing potion, and she'll love you forever," Tama advised, seeing the confusion. Severus nodded, pulling a vial out and gingerly pouring it gently on her tail. Lorraine laid her head down, letting him massage the salve into her poor abused tail. Zeke had bitten nearly to the bone on both sides. Nevertheless, Lorraine would do it again, albeit, probably more likely on a paw rather than her tail again.

Meanwhile, Syriana, who had just conjured several pillows, was tending to Zeke. The girl lay on her stomach, on a pile of pillows, clutching another pillow to her chest and head. Her eyes flickered before becoming their normal dark violet. "You okay Zeke?"

"No I'm not," Zeke's scratchy hoarse voice was met with a few jumps of surprise.

"What can I do for you?" Syriana pulled her hair back, tying it in a bun. Zeke blinked a few moments, thinking.

"Kill me now?"

"No,"

"Kill my dad?" (Severus paled)

"No,"

"Give me a sword?"

"No,"

"Give me a ----ARGH!" Zeke burrowed her head into the pillow, arching her back.

"Keep your muscles relaxed!" Tama and Syriana cried out.

"You try and keep your damn muscles relaxed!" Zeke screamed, as the skin on her back shifted, bulging out as something pushed against it. Tama and Syriana helped guide the bulges to the slices in her back, two masses of black feathers appearing. Another scream was wrenched from Zeke's throat as a few inches slid out of her back, revealing her wingtips. Black feathers with silver lining the edges of her flight feathers. Blood welled up, covering feathers, helping hands, and her back. Lucius made to spell the blood away when Tama yelled at him.

"No Magic! Not on her at least! You can get rid of it when its on the floor but not on her!" he hissed, gently holding the tip of her wing. It slid a few more inches out, then started sliding back in. "Zeke!" her muscles twitched before loosening, the wing sliding back out.

-----

Harry sat motionlessly on his bed, staring blankly into space. He had instantly recognized Adrian in Diagon Alley, yet the bond between them kept tugging at his heart. Adrian needed him, he knew this, desperately, yet he couldn't get to him. Harry, feeling tears build up, whimpered softly and laid down, clutching a pillow. Loneliness, a freezing cold, overpowered him, he felt like he was being ripped from the inside out, but worst of all, he felt his heart being shredded, little by little as he felt abandoned for the first time.

-----

Zeke panted softly, several screams of agony and a long hour had passed since she'd started her Third Stage, yet barely a quarter of her wings' length had gotten pushed out so far. Moaning, she dropped her head into the pillow and groped around for another. Before she could shove it on her head (to smother herself no doubt), a pair of hands yanked it away.

"You aren't smothering yourself, not while we're here," Voldemort snapped, dropping the pillow out of her reach. Tama and Syriana merely wiped the blood away, it had slowed to a trickle instead of welling up like a fountain.

"What do you want honey?" Syriana asked softly. Zeke pouted.

"I want to kill something,"

"No,"

"Disembowel?"

"No,"

"Maim?"

"No,"

"Kill my damned father for having sex with my mother?"

"No,"

"Damn,"

"Don't swear,"

"GODDAMNIT!"

…

…

…

"Gomen,"

"It's alright Zeke," Syriana waited a moment, watching the slumped figure of her friend. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" Zeke sighed and looked thoughtful for a few moments, then smirked evilly.

"Yes,"

"Nothing to maim, torture, disembowel, or kill?" Tama asked smartly. Zeke rolled her eyes, staring straight at Syriana.

"I want Remy and his mutt, here, right now."

"Are you certain?" Tama asked, worriedly.

"Yes," she growled. "I want them to see what my mother went through, it's the least they can do after what she did for them." Tama and Syriana looked at each other, hiding their fear.

"Alright, what do we tell them?"

"Nothing, just drag them here," she settled her head on her pillow, dozing off. Tama and Syriana nodded reluctantly, yet amusement was flickering around their smirks. Lucius and Draco were called over, the Malfoys taking a wing each.

"Okay, if you see it sliding back in, grab it gently, but don't pull. As you can see, there are still several inches in her back, make certain there is at all times. Don't let the wings go back in, but don't pull them all the way out either." Tama explained, as Syriana cleaned her robes of blood and slipped her cloak on. He be-spelled his own clothes before following his silver-haired friend out. The two Malfoys looked at each other helplessly, standing there awkwardly, holding nearly five feet of feathers, bones, and muscles.

-----

Two cloaked figures waited in the shadows, pouncing as soon as two others entered the room, then dragged them off, unhindered by their struggling and protests.

-----

Zeke was very bored. If you attend Arcane, or are reading this fic, you'll know that a bored Zeke, is quite amusing, so long as you aren't her target…

"Hey Voldie?" (Ha! Thought I forgot about him didn't ya!) The red-eyed Dark Lord, not knowing that he shouldn't present himself as a wonderful target for Bored Zeke, turned to look at her questioningly.

"Yes?" he asked, once she didn't say anything.

"Do you wear boxers or briefs?"

Silence.

…

…

…

Draco snickered.

…

…

…

Lucius snickered.

…

…

…

Severus covered his eyes and prayed that his only child had not just signed her own death wish.

…

…

…

Lord Voldemort, the most powerful Dark Lord in history, proved that his eyes weren't the only part of his body that could be blood red.

…

…

…

Zeke shrugged, and asked Lucius to call a house-elf for some grapes and cherries. Lucius did so, too stunned and snickering to protest. The elf popped in, looked strangely at the frozen tomato-red Dark Lord, shook its head, put the large bowl beside Zeke, and popped away, not wanting to know.

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

-----

The two figures, have you figured out who they are yet, dragging their reluctant prisoners, froze as the shout echoed through the mansion. Then looking at each other, groaned and moved even faster, their prisoners sharing confused looks.

-----

Zeke ignored the fuming Dark Lord, too busy meticulously peeling each grape and then eating it, the peelings being dropped on the floor carelessly. The Dark Lord, having gotten over his embarrassment, was fuming because she refused to speak to him, and was completely and utterly ignoring him. Get it? No? Dark Lords, in general, absolutely hate being ignored.

She finally sighed and looked blankly at the grape in her hand, then looked across from her, past the Dark Lord. Her eyes lit up, her hand rose, and PLUNK! Lorraine growled, opening one eye and glaring at the innocent grape beside her paw. Yawning, she lifted her paw and SPLAT! No more innocent little grape. Zeke plucked another out of the bowl and flicked it, hitting her friend in the ear. The sphinx growled again, having just cleaned her paw of grape guts. When the third grape learned to fly through the air, it had a one-way ticket down Lorraine's throat, she having snatched it out of mid-air. Her tail flicked with amusement, as she was fed projectile grapes. Zeke paused a moment, grinning as she stared at the door. Four figures suddenly came through, two being dragged. Tama and Syriana dragged the two over and deposited them before Zeke. Remus and Sirius looked up confusedly, then blinked and stared at Zeke. She smiled cheekily, holding a grape between her thumb and pointer.

"Have you ever seen a grape fly?" she asked innocently. They shook their heads dumbly. "I have, I've also seen one go splat, and one that went down a lion's throat." She chirped. She suddenly tossed the grape past them, making them turn and spot Lorraine. The sphinx ate the grape before yawning, showing off her large canines. The two men stared for approximately a minute, before keeling over backwards in a dead faint. The others snorted, Severus reviving them moments after Tama and Syriana took pictures. (BLACKMAIL! MUAHAHA!)

"What the bloody hell!" Sirius shrieked, jumping away from Lorraine, who incidentally, just went back to sleep. Zeke rummaged around her bowl, popping the remaining grapes into her mouth, then grabbed a cherry.

"Welcome to my mansion," Voldemort said dryly. The two whipped around, paling when they saw the Death Eaters.

"How's everyone back at HQ?" Zeke suddenly asked, pulling the pit out of her mouth afterwards.

"They're okay, Adrian?" Remus looked at her in disbelief. Sirius blinked, then blinked again.

"When'd you become a girl!" he shouted, pointing at her partially revealed breasts.

"Never mind that," she waved negligently, "How's Harry?"

"Pretty shaken up, why are we here?" Remus asked, agitatedly.

"How shaken up?" Zeke looked anxious, staring at the two nervously.

"He's locked himself in his room, won't eat, sleep, and he won't talk to anyone, why?" Zeke began to struggle, trying to lift herself up. Tama and Syriana immediately rushed to pin her back down, just in time as her back arched, her wings sliding several feet out at once. Blood immediately gushed and splattered, drops hitting everyone and thing. She screamed softly, as her wings continued to thrash, tearing her skin more, as several more feet burst through. The rapid growth slowed, the wings revealing that they were halfway out. Zeke immediately slumped, unconscious from the agony. Every inch her wings pushed out, made every nerve ending burn and tear, reconnecting all over her body to accommodate the appendages. Not to mention the bones, ligaments, muscles, skin, and feathers that grew in seconds, like swallowing numerous Skele-Grow potions.

"Is she alright?" Remus dropped beside her, pulling her hair back and staring in horror at her back. After wiping the blood away, even the Death Eaters turned away in disgust and horror. The wings were bloody, and straining against the skin and muscles of her back, but what was horrifying was that her skin was literally ripping before their eyes; and, oddly, burns were surrounding and spreading down her sides.

"What's that?" Sirius questioned, swallowing thickly. Syriana gingerly stroked the skin around the burns, looking forlorn.

"When her race bleeds unwillingly, their blood becomes toxic, it burns like an acid, though it takes longer to destroy skin, than if it got inside someone."

"Their insides liquefy, slowly and painfully, and there is no cure." Tama finished, seeing Syriana's pale face.

"…" Zeke shifted, opening her eyes dazedly.

"Zeke?" Draco knelt by her head, petting her hair gently. His eyes widened in shock and surprise, when he realized tears were sliding down her cheeks. "Zeke? Please don't cry, I'm sure the pain is almost over," She whimpered, tucking her face in close to her shoulders.

"She's not crying from the pain," Lorraine murmured, tense. "She wants her mate, she needs him,"

"Well why don't we get him then!" Sirius snapped. Lorraine growled ferociously, on her feet in seconds.

"We Can't!" she snapped.

"Zeke wants her mate, but she would never allow him to see her like this," Tama spoke, tight-lipped.

"What do you mean?" Voldemort asked, frowning. The three Arcani shared looks, then nodded reluctantly.

"Adrian is bisexual," Tama started, "but Zeke isn't. She's, well, non-sexual I guess we can say. She wants nothing to do with sex, with men or women." Several eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"Zeke doesn't want her mate to see her when she's in female form, because she doesn't want him to desire her female form. If she were given the option, she'd be purely homosexual in her male form."

"Unfortunately, she _can't_ be, her species need to breed, so she has to be bisexual in case her mate is a male or female."

"Tetras was able to choose, to remain a female because Severus is a heterosexual, he doesn't find men attractive at all. Her mate, however, is also bisexual, that's the only reason she hasn't permanently destroyed her female form yet."

"Wait, how do you know her mate is bisexual?" Draco interrupted.

"If he wasn't, then she'd be able to shift into her male form right now, instead of being in her female form." Tama said dryly. Lorraine's fur bristled slightly.

"Or, oh no!" she muttered. She whined softly and nudged her friend's ear, then turned sharply to look at Remus. "Look at her, and see if she has two bonds." She ordered, baring her teeth dominantly. Remus, a dominant werewolf, wouldn't usually allow someone to dominate him like that, but then again, since she _was _twice as large as his wolf form, he decided to humor her. His eyes went pure gold, like Zeke's had gone completely black. He cocked his head slightly as he studied her aura, then traced several bonds to several other people, before looking at Voldemort. His skin paled slightly, then he remembered the last time he'd studied Harry's bond with Adrian. HE knew that Adrian and Voldemort were also bonded together, but he didn't realize how the strings had twisted, forming a soul bond between all three men.

"Merlin's balls," he murmured. A strangled laugh crept from Zeke's throat, she slowly lifted her head up to peer at him.

"You've only now realized that?" she chortled, before hissing.

"You mean you knew?" Remus asked blankly.

"When you told me, that Voldemort gave Harry visions, I began to think that Harry's mate would also be connected to Voldemort, I just didn't think that he was mine." She leaned up onto her elbows, the pain having ebbed away a bit.

"You mean Potter and the Dark Lord are your mates?" Draco exclaimed.

"Duh," Tama, Lorraine, Syriana, Zeke, and Remus chorused, then looked at each other blankly.

"It's rare for a soul to be split in three, but there are other instances." Lorraine continued, sitting down and flicking her tail. Zeke's eyes went to her bowl of cherries, she ate all her grapes, and she immediately began rummaging through it again. Having picked out all the darker ones, she pouted and looked at Lucius pleadingly.

"Can I have some more?" she gave him the legendary puppy-dog-eyes. The blonde chuckled and called the elf, who happily refilled her bowl. She immediately popped a grape into her mouth, digging around the bowl once again. Tama chuckled, seeing she was returning to her relatively normal mood while being a female. She yawned suddenly, sitting upright; as her wings fully slid completely out, no blood flowed out this time. Sighing happily, she twisted her back and stretched the twenty-foot wings, before shifting back into her male form. Adrian, happily male once again, pulled his wings close and began nit-picking them. He plucked several feathers out completely, while straightening others. The feathers were pure black, though each had a sheen of dark blue, dark green, or dark violet. Lorraine slid beside him, licking his wings gently. She nodded her large head when Adrian looked at her pleadingly. Immediately his fingers began preening her feathers, plucking several feathers out. Bundling the feathers together, he tied them together gently with some string before giving the bundle to his father.

"No doubt you're dying over there," he teased, grinning brightly at his father, ultimately revealing his large canines. The others chuckled softly.

----- Several hours later-----

Adrian concentrated; his wings sliding painlessly back into his back. All that showed something had occurred were the two long scars running vertically down his shoulder blades. That down, he sheathed his claws, and drew his fangs back in slightly. Pulling a shirt on, he headed out to go see his mate.

-----

I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner. But it is longer that all the other chapters. Well over 19 pages!

Here's a sneak preview though, and hopefully I'll get it out a lot quicker:

_!Sneak Preview!_

Adrian stared into the dark emerald green eyes, frozen completely. The innocence radiating off his mate was delightful, yet the wisdom, experience, and pain wafted in the air as well. His mate had gone through many trying ordeals already, was he going to be able to handle this one as well? To be bonded as soul mates to Adrian as well as the Dark Lord? One look at the determined eyes before him, confirmed it. As he moved to tell the Gryffindor, the smaller brunette moved, touching his lips and silencing him immediately.

"I know," he breathed, softly. He slid his arms around Adrian's neck and lifted himself delicately, brushing his lips against Adrian's, softer that the touch of a butterfly. Despite the gentleness, Adrian's body burned softly at the soft innocent contact. His arms wrapped gently around the small waist, holding the petite form against him as he pressed his lips firmer against Harry's. The older brunette opened his mouth willingly, slipped his tongue teasingly against Adrian's lip, before darting away. The young Snape nipped his bottom lip in retaliation, soothing it gently, then dipping his tongue inside his smaller mate's mouth. Fire and electricity combined, making both sigh in pleasure, yet they didn't hurry their pace, they simply tasted and explored their newfound closeness and emotions. Nothing could break the moment…

"BLOODY HELL!"

Except that…

_!End of Sneak Preview!_

Hope ya liked it!

Thanks to:

star7166: Thank you! -beams-

Dark-lil-devil: Well, I'm going to answer your second paragraph first, Adrian doesn't go on missions after this, Voldie was testing him to see if he really was strong and such, and besides, I needed Harry and Adrian to meet while Adrian was Zeke, so that his transformation would start. It was a necessary evil, but don't worry, Adrian didn't kill anyone, not even the idiot who got slammed three inches into a brick wall. -winces- ouch. And, well, Adrian does refuse to go on raids after wards, unless he himself suggests it. Next, yes it was so adorable! So Kawaii! And I love being unpredictable, so thank you! I totally agree, predictability is so boring, that's why I made Draco a bit OOC, he's so boring in the books it makes me cry sometimes. And, well, Harry does make a move on Adrian. In the next chappie. A rather large move, actually. Who knew he could be so aggressive? And Sev is not going to die, -rolls eyes- I loved Sev before I loved Tom, so no, he's not going to die. And I'm not a good angst writer. But, unfortunately for you, he is on Tommy-boy's side. Adrian instantly knew that Dum-dum was trying to control him, Harry realized that Dum-dum was controlling him, and Sev will be with his son, since they are the last of the Snapes.

insanechildfanfic: Thank you!

misswarchan: I've corrupted another one! Muahahaha... -cough, hack, choke- I can never do an evil laugh, -pouts- maybe I should ask Voldie for lessons. -blinks- That's actually quite interesting. INSPIRATION!

Branwen777: Another Review! -dances in joy- I absolutely love you! And no, I haven't had any tea, but I have had Dr. Pepper, which is almost as good. Sorry there isn't any interaction between Harry and Adrian, but the next chappie does, just for you! I included it, and the preview for you wonderful repetitive readers and reviewers. And, to be honest, -leans close- I'm curious to see how Harry acts around Voldie too. He figures it out before Adrian tells him, though. Aww! You have faith in me? That makes me feel guilty for not updating sooner, T.T. Yet it also makes me rather happy, that someone has faith in me. Hum. -grins- ARIGATOU! (which means thanks in Japanese, if you don't know)

theinfamousfaghag: I know, I don't have amny reviews but I treasure them! -huggles all the reviewers, past and present- Thank you very much, I really do appreciate your criticism. It's gotten me thinking on how to add more depth to my characters. I hope I explained a bit more in this chapter, Adrian's fears, and his own self-disgust and other faults. I really didn't mean to make it seem he was so powerful and had cool powers. He just had enormous control over magic, to help his more powerful mates control their larger auras of power. He's supposed to be the balance between them, who can absorb their magic when they can't handle it themselves. And thank you for the summary! I really suck at short summaries, if anyone checks my account, they'll see a long summary abut this story, but I can't seem to minimize it, and squish it together. So I really do appreciate it. Thank you again. Um, did you also realize you put down two pennames? -grins- Vanyel.

Aamaya: Another repetitive reviewer! Yes! And I updated at last, sorry btw, and I have no idea! -chirpy- Sometimes I get ideas just staring into space, or I'm thinking about another plot and all of a sudden I have an idea for another plot, and once, I got an idea sitting in the school bus. That actually was kinda scary...hmm. -shrugs- Other times I could be talking to someone and get an idea, or I'll read an interesting other work and form my own plot with hints of it; for instance, did you know this fic was actually inspiration from reading Jade Tatsu and Basutosai's works?

Cricketpoor: Thank you, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner.

trixiedivel21: Thank you!


	10. Is it hot in here? Or is it just me?

Disclaimer: I do not own the series of Harry Potter, written by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. If I did, then it would certainly be a slash series.

NOTE: I tried to update this chapter earlier but the computer was being a bitch! Sorry for making you guys wait so long!

Warnings: HOT YUMMY SLASH! I'M FINALLY GETTING TO IT! YES! -munches on the cookies given to me by Usaka,- Yummy cookies AND slash, I'm happy.

Destiny Awaits:

Chapter Ten: Is it hot in here? Or is it just me?

-----

Last Time:

Adrian concentrated; his wings sliding painlessly back into his back. All that showed something had occurred were the two long scars running vertically down his shoulder blades. That done, he sheathed his claws, and drew his fangs back in slightly. Pulling a shirt on, he headed out to go see his mate.

-----

Harry stared out the window, ignoring the pounding on the door. He remembered vaguely about casting a wandless and nonverbal Silencing Charm up, yet the pounding was obviously loud enough to be heard through it. Or maybe it was because of his sharper senses? Harry let random thoughts come and go, sitting quietly and staring outside. He felt his heart beating slowly and calmly, a sense of patience keeping him from doing any task. He just idly waited, his six wings wrapped around him.

-----

Adrian immediately sensed the difference in the household, the moment he stepped foot into the parlor. Tension, fear, and worry, made the air thick and hard to breathe easily. Slipping through the doors and rooms to the stairs, he sensed many people waiting near one bedroom. Harry's! He was up the stairs in seconds, his feet barely brushing the carpeted steps. A crowd was surrounding Harry's bedroom door, many people shouting and hammering on the door.

"Enough!" though he didn't shout, they immediately silenced and turned to look at him. He wordlessly stepped forward, ignoring the way they parted for him. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron seemed a bit reluctant, but moved when his eyes flashed with irritation. Studying the door briefly, he tapped it very lightly slightly above the doorknob and to the left. The spells that were crackling around the door visibly, immediately dissipated, allowing him to slip easily into the room. The door shut and the spells sprang back up before anyone else could get a glimpse of the room.

-----

Harry blinked dark emerald green eyes open, he sensed Adrian the moment he opened the door. When the other boy's aura rapidly approached him, he felt a smile tug at his lips, he didn't weaken his spells, but instead strengthened them, pleased when they dropped easily yet swiftly arose again. Shifting for the first time in hours, he turned to peer at the Arcanus.

-----

"Harry," Adrian instantly recognized the three pairs of wings sprouting from his back. Black glossy feathers with a sheen of dark blue, dark violet and dark green. The top pair were dark violet, the central were dark blue, while the bottom were dark green.

"Adrian," calm emerald green eyes stared directly into his. Adrian relaxed, smiling gently. He understood the significance of the three-paired wings, though he doubted Harry did. The peace and patience Harry was experiencing was the fact that none of Dumbledore's spells were containing his power any longer. Luckily, he'd thank Dumbledore as he berated his stupidity, the bindings had an unforeseen advantage: they broke and supplied more than enough power to create Harry's wings without resorting to physically pushing them out. Harry suffered minimal aches, instead of the mind-blowing agony Adrian suffered.

"How fare you?" the Arcanus murmured, stepping slowly around the bed, careful not to step on any of the feathers strewn on the floor, and stood in front of his mate.

"Better than ever," Harry murmured back, his eyes half-closing. Adrian noticed he was breathing slowly and deeply, inhaling his scent. Adrian did the same, smiling faintly at the faint scent of a wondrous fire on a rainy night. Voldemort's scent was also, surprisingly, pleasing: the scent of electricity before a storm.

-----

Harry inhaled slowly, the wonderful scent floating around Adrian as he slipped nearer. The scent of rain, pure, simplistic, rain, with a hint of danger yet also of peace. Rain washed away the wounds of the world, yet could also destroy millions. He didn't question the unique phrases floating gently through his mind, since they accurately described what was happening. "Tell me, please?" he asked, softly, knowing that he'd understand.

-----

Adrian kneeled before the peaceful, yet confused Gryffindor, he'd have to explain carefully, and try to explain everything before Harry's peace dissipated. This was the easiest time for Harry to accept everything he had to tell him.

"Harry, you are changing, your body is becoming much more powerful, and thus is shifting into a form that can hold such power." He started, soothingly. Harry hummed softly, understanding. "The three pairs of wings indicate your mates,"

"I have three mates?" Harry opened his eyes curiously, his face peacefully blank.

"No, you have two, your central wings signify yourself. The other two signify your mates."

"Who are?" Adrian smiled sadly.

"Not yet, you still need to understand you have two mates."

"Alright," Harry nodded, understanding that for once, information was being held from him so he'd understand slowly. It also helped that Adrian told him that he was holding back. Dumbledore's manipulations arose, causing his feathers and hair to bristle sharply with annoyance. Adrian cupped his face, forcing him to stare into the dark violet orbs. Searching gently, he smiled as Harry allowed him to enter his mind.

-----

Harry felt Adrian try to enter and resisted momentarily, then allowed him in. He trusted Adrian, and was rewarded for that trust. He felt everything, the soft touches Adrian used to bring forth images of his life, every emotion he felt during the memories was brought up and carefully studied; though, Adrian blocked the emotions from Harry, so when he got to the memories of the Dementers, Cedric, and Sirius falling in the Veil, Harry didn't feel them crash on him. As Adrian slid easily through his mind, he was allowed access to Adrian's memories, and watched intently.

_A beautiful woman with long black hair and bright violet eyes held a young Adrian on her hip as she taught in front of a class. _

_Adrian practicing with his weapons even after the other students left, ignoring the slices and cuts his sensei inflicted on him when he wasn't fast enough to block or dodge. _

_Adrian trying with all his might to perform spells he couldn't power with raw magic like every other student at Arcane. _

_Adrian ignoring several taunts about his small feminine form, and weak magic. _

_Adrian meeting Tama, who immediately lifted him up onto his back and grinned. _

_Adrian reading a book while Tama snuck up behind him, smacking him with a pillow. _

_Adrian hiding shyly behind Tama when they met Lorraine. _

_Lorraine hugging a shaking Adrian and purring softly to comfort him. _

_Lorraine holding Adrian to her side protectively when they met Syriana. _

_How Adrian immediately accepted the Celestial as part of their group. _

_How the four performed an ancient ritual to bond them together, and got scolded by all the teachers and the Headmaster for blowing up the north side of the island in the process._

_How Adrian and his friends became the most popular recluse group, who helped the other students when they needed it._

_How Adrian felt, when his mother explained he was not human, but pure magic._

_How he felt suicidal when he found out his beloved mother was diagnosed with terminal cancer, and his friends' successful efforts in keeping his head up._

_How he watched his mother leave, pale but smiling, to save a man they didn't know from an artifact that never should have fallen into the mortals' hands._

_How she came home so drained and pale she nearly collapsed on the shore._

_When she lay on the bed, dying, and smiling lovingly at him._

_When she asked him to go to his father, in Great Britain, and to find his mate there._

_When her violet eyes closed for the last time, and her frail chest stopped moving._

_When Adrian himself carried her frail body to the Eastern Shore, and watched as the Sun sparkled on her white skin. Her body being gently rocked by the water, and as her body slowly, but beautifully, glistened into shimmering light sparkles that flew up and settled into the earth, air, and water._

_How he didn't leave his room for days, being held by his loving siblings, just staring at the sun as it rose and set._

_How his friends conspired to cheer him up, weeks before he was to head for England._

_How he finally accepted his mother's death, with the renewal of his siblings' bonds, using the tattoos as anchors._

Harry smiled sadly, Adrian had gone through his own troubles, yet he too stood before an ungrateful world, wanting to help those who shoved him aside. Harry understood the feeling, yet he himself had kept pushing on. A happier smile drew his lips up, as Adrian had searched his memories, and he did the same, Adrian had carefully started constructing walls to help protect his mind, tucking his painful memories behind happier ones, as well as literally pulling his own knowledge from his memories and slipping them into Harry's. By the time the two blinked and returned to themselves, Harry had most of Adrian's knowledge, and the fact that he needed to research on his own.

His training had begun.

-----

Harry's training moved incredibly quickly, though it was helped along with Tama, Lorraine, and Syriana. His first lesson was to hide his wings. It was the most grueling lesson he ever had, worse than all his detentions with Snape and Filch put together. Eventually, he figured out how to hide them and pull them out, in less than five seconds, though he still needed practice. He learned mostly from books, but the Arcani also taught him to start using nonverbal spells, as well as wandless magic. Soon, Harry didn't need his wand to do any but the most difficult spells, and only the first few times. Tama was the next to share his memories with the Gryffindor.

_Tama growing up with his sisters and mother, fun loving times._

_Him coming home to find his family dead, and an Advisor there to take him to Arcane._

_Staying isolated from the rest of the students, depressed and hurting._

_Spotting a small brunette whom was always being taunted and teased._

_Gathering the courage to go up to the boy and snap at his teasers._

_Realizing the young Adrian needed him to be strong._

_Playing with him and making certain he didn't read or stay indoors all day._

_Holding him close when he had nightmares._

_Being overly protective when spotting any bullies._

_Spotting another student who reminded him deeply of Adrian, and talking to her._

_Introducing Adrian to Lorraine._

_Making them engage in games to get their friendship going._

_Grinning when they finally quit fighting against him and became friends._

_Seeing another student, though she stood out quite brightly against the other students, literally._

_Introducing Syriana to their group._

_Glad that Adrian and Lorraine immediately accepted her, and the feeling of completeness when the four were together._

_Suggesting a bonding ritual between them._

_Shocked when Lorraine found the one they would use._

_Amused when the teachers berated them, yet merely grinned innocently at them._

_Supportive of Adrian first, before the other students._

_Desperate when Adrian began to feel depressed and suicidal._

_Grateful when they pulled him out of it._

_Miserable, when Tetras died._

_Loving while staying with his brother and sisters._

Syriana's memories were similar to Adrian's and Tama's, she was an outcast because of her strange healing and divination powers. She was accepted as part of the group, and would never betray them.

Lorraine's were slightly different, she kept people away from her purposely, to not get hurt, yet couldn't keep away from Tama, and ultimately Adrian. She eventually gave in to them, wary and waiting for them to betray her, yet they never did, and she placed her entire heart, soul, and mind into them.

-----

Harry sat reading one of his schoolbooks, Hermione and Ginny sitting on each side of him. Occasionally one of them would read an interesting piece from their books: Hermione had a history on Elves, Ginny had The More Complete Guide to Potions manual, while Harry read one of Adrian's books, which was about elemental magic. His training went quickly at first, simply because the Arcani merely added their own defenses to his mind, and inserted their own knowledge directly into his head. They couldn't do much else, besides make him read book after book, since he couldn't do magic. The Arcani had protested the rule, but Dumbledore was firm and unwavering. Apparently Arcani don't have that rule at Arcane. And even for someone as strong as he was, wandless magic drained him quickly. He wouldn't have to worry about that soon though, after the first few weeks of practicing with wandless magic, his body would become used to the strain and he'd be able to cast more spells, much easier.

Sin had even started teaching him weaponry, except he had to stop soon to organize his plans as DADA. Harry smirked faintly, he heard the Arcani murmuring plans on how best to annoy Dumbledore. Apparently he had seriously gotten onto their bad side, what with withholding his letter from him and such. He rubbed his eyes gently, thankful that his eyes had been corrected with his transformation.

"Harry, finish your book," Hermione and Ginny murmured, turning their own books' pages. Harry grinned affectionately at them before returning to his book. Adrian had chosen his accomplices well, telling the girls to keep watch and to make certain he read the book. Speaking of Adrian…Harry's eyes melted at the thought of his mate. He had quickly figured out that Adrian was one of his mates, but kept quiet. He yearned to find out who else was his mate, but no one was telling him. He had a good idea though…

"**Harry**!"

"Yes mothers!" he squeaked, affectionately sarcastic. Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes, muttered "boys," under their breaths, and returned to their books. Harry smirked in response.

-----

Harry growled softly, Adrian had said that he'd tell Harry who his other mate was, before September 1st, and it was now August 30th. They would be leaving for school in two days! And he still didn't know who his second mate was! Harry was not happy. His body suddenly shivered, his scar prickling with warmth and love? Eyes wide, he sat heavily down on his bed, thinking about his epiphany. It made sense, and Remus's mutters about the bond between them, suddenly made logical sense. Standing up, he made up his mind. Locking his door behind him, he settled in Adrian's room. When the Arcanus came in, blinking in surprise, he closed the door behind him and stood facing him, unaware that his eyes had turned a darker emerald with his irritation. He knew that Adrian knew exactly what he wanted. He watched as his violet-eyed mate turned thoughtful, before resigned. In an instant, he knew exactly why Adrian had refused to tell him about the Dark Lord. "I wouldn't have understood, or accepted it, not until now," he realized numbly. Affection, love, and adoration filled his heart and soul; Adrian was only being overprotective of him. His eyes softening, he knew exactly how to reassure his darling mate.

-----

Adrian stared into the dark emerald green eyes, frozen completely. The innocence radiating off his mate was delightful, yet the wisdom, experience, and pain wafted in the air as well. His mate had gone through many trying ordeals already, was he going to be able to handle this one as well? To be bonded as soul mates to Adrian as well as the Dark Lord? One look at the determined eyes before him, confirmed it. As he moved to tell the Gryffindor, the smaller brunette moved, touching his lips and silencing him immediately.

"I know," he breathed, softly. He slid his arms around Adrian's neck and lifted himself delicately, brushing his lips against Adrian's, softer than the touch of a butterfly. Despite the gentleness, Adrian's body burned softly at the soft innocent contact. His arms wrapped gently around the small waist, holding the petite form against him as he pressed his lips firmer against Harry's. The older brunette opened his mouth willingly, slipped his tongue teasingly against Adrian's lip, before darting away. The young Snape nipped his bottom lip in retaliation, soothing it gently, then dipping his tongue inside his smaller mate's mouth. Fire and electricity combined, making both sigh in pleasure, yet they didn't hurry their pace, they simply tasted and explored their newfound closeness and emotions. Nothing could break the moment…

"BLOODY HELL!"

Except that…

The two jumped apart, startled enough that Harry tripped and fell on his bum, and Adrian jumped too far, slamming into the wall. Harry watched as his stunned mate slid down the wall, blinking confusedly. Hermione and Ginny stood in the doorway, gaping soundlessly. (HA! Thought it was Ron, didn'tcha!)

" 'Mione, Gin, I can explain…" Harry moved to stand.

"Bloody hell that was hot!" Ginny squealed, launching herself at him. Harry squeaked and slammed back into the floor. Hermione helped Adrian back up, then wrapped him in a bear hug.

"Oh Harry! I'm so glad you've found someone for you! And YOU!" the happily crying witch turned murderous eyes to the youngest Snape. "If you touch a single hair on his head with ANY notorious thoughts, you'll answer to me! Got it!" Adrian humored her by nodding faintly, only because her wand was nearly up his nose. He suddenly blinked though and grinned lewdly.

"But I already have some, notorious, thoughts about Harry, though they center on nothing above his waist line." The girls giggled while Harry turned bright red, with embarrassment and pleasure. Adrian grinned mischievously, but became serious soon after, nodding firmly. "No one will ever be able to replace Harry in my heart," he moved over and lightly kissed his mate's slightly swollen lips, showing such gentleness that both girls sighed blissfully, and left Harry staring up at him lovingly. Of course he had to ruin it, by picking his smaller mate up, eliciting a delightful squeal and yelp, threw him over one shoulder, and glared at the two girls. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to ravish my delightfully responsive mate in privacy," when the girls hesitated, grinning faintly, he reached up and, quite visibly, groped the ass on his shoulder, earning yet another squeak from his adorable mate. Both girls squeaked and left, closing and locking the door behind them.

Adrian, finally alone with his mate, immediately tossed said mate onto his bed, watching amusedly as his petite form bounced several times. Before Harry could protest, Adrian was beside him, pressing him deep into the bed and kissing him passionately. Harry, of course, kissed back. Not much else he could do with Adrian's tongue swirling delightfully in his mouth. He barely felt Adrian pull their shirts off, but did in fact feel when his partner reached for his pants. He squirmed, aroused and feeling Adrian's own arousal, a brief memory springing up from the last time he had aroused his mate, and his hurried escape. Not wanting Adrian to run again, he wrapped his arms around his neck and lifted his hips up, wrapping his legs against Adrian's waist, effectively pinning their erections between them. The two gasped softly, liquid fire rushing through their groins at the repeated contact, as they arched wonderfully against one another. Adrian slid his face into the crook of Harry's neck, thrusting slowly and grinding against the smaller boy. Harry arched into Adrian's slightly larger body; gasping and mewling as each burst of pleasure forced them closer and closer to heaven. A few more thrusts, and the two came, crying out softly in unison, unaware as a soft blue and violet glow surrounded Harry and Adrian, respectively, combining, then fading into their skin, while a dark green hovered patiently over their heads, dissipating soon after.

-----

Voldemort was in the middle of reading several reports at his desk, which luckily was very close to his bed, when the tingling started. Gasping softly, the reports fluttered to the floor, as he shot up and then ungracefully collapsed onto his bed. Tugging at his robes frantically, he felt pleasure racing all throughout his body, centering on his groin. He arched as he felt two phantom bodies touching and surrounding him. Before he knew it, the pleasure spiked, his orgasm suspending him in a moment of pure unbelievable bliss, which left him gasping for several long minutes.

He didn't notice his once ordered reports, were lying chaotically on the floor.

-----

Harry woke up from his hazy post-orgasm doze, slowly and contently. He leaned his head to the side, allowing more access to the soft lips lightly pressing loving kisses to his heated skin. His eyes opened when he felt hands try to unbuckle his belt.

"Adrian," he moaned softly, pulling his lover's face close to his. They kissed softly and chastely, before Harry pulled away, his eyes glowing softly.

"Harry," Adrian murmured softly, his eyes glazed with love and lust.

"No," Harry stopped him, hugging him when he whimpered softly. "We need our other mate," Adrian growled softly, nuzzling Harry's chest.

"I don't care," he grunted.

"Yes you do," Harry pulled him back patiently, locking their eyes. Adrian lasted thirty seconds before sighing and slumping on top of him.

"Fine," he pouted. Harry smiled faintly, nuzzling his collarbone lovingly.

"Take me to him?" Adrian stiffened, pulling back. Harry clutched him closer, staring at him determinedly. Adrian bit his lip then nodded faintly, wondering how the two were going to get along.

-----

Voldemort sighed when his limbs felt strong enough to lift his body up. He noted that he had managed to open his robes to reveal his nude body, pale, slightly thin, but also muscled. As he gingerly sat up, enjoying the pleasure still thrumming through his veins, he became aware of someone knocking rather impatiently on his door. Before he could tell them to go away, the door was opened roughly, Lucius stepping in, looking frantic.

"My Lord, are you alri…" he watched amusedly as Lucius's silver eyes widened to the size of saucers, staring at his partly nude Lord. Voldemort smirked superiorly. His body had been carefully calculated, and he now sported a rather large manhood, which was still partly erect from the previous pleasure coursing through his body.

"Yes Lucius?" he asked calmly, not at all moving to cover himself. It took his right-hand man a few moments to remove his eyes from his groin, and to compose himself.

"My lord, I was worried when you did not answer, but," Lucius hesitated.

"But what?" Voldemort asked.

"They're here," the blonde murmured. Voldemort's body froze, before jerking up as he closed his robes, flicking his hand at his reports. The papers flew up and stacked neatly on the desk as he strode towards the door, having no illusions as to who "they" were.

-----

Harry stood beside Adrian patiently, waiting in the throne room. Lucius and Voldemort appeared suddenly, coming through a hidden door. Harry noted that Lucius was slightly pink, and Voldemort had an amused smirk on his lips. Which died once he saw the Gryffindor. The two former enemies stared intently at each other, before Harry stepped forward bravely.

"Hello Voldie." He chirped. Voldemort's eyes widened, as choked snickers came from Severus, Lucius, Draco, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Syriana, Lorraine, and Tama.

"How dare you-!" Voldemort started.

"Don't you dare start that crap!" Harry cut him off, his eyes flashing.

"Don't interrupt me, Mudblood!"

"Don't call me a Mudblood, HYPOCRITE!"

"I'M NO HYPOCRITE YOU LITTLE CRETIN!"

"NOT A HYPOCRITE MY ASS! BLOODY MURDERER!"

"WHY I OUTA-!"

"OH DID I HIT A SOFT SPOT? TOMMY BOY!"

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"

"OR WHAT? YOU'LL TURN ME OVER YOUR KNEE AND SPANK ME? NOT LIKELY!"

"OH REALLY?"

"YEAH!" the two panted, glaring at each other, having ranted without breathing.

"Potter,"

"What?"

"Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?" red eyes glowered angrily at emerald green.

"Hell yeah," Harry panted softly.

"Good,"

"But not when you're like that." His emerald eyes flashed.

"Why not?"

"You look disgusting,"

"That's a really nice thing to say to your mate," Voldemort snarled.

----- A few minutes earlier,-----

Adrian watched as the two ranted and insulted each other, then began to talk normally. His frustration rose as they still didn't get along, before he felt the urge to end their confrontation.

----- Present-----

Before Harry could reply, he found Adrian suddenly kissing him deeply. He felt his magic rising and transferring to Adrian, but before he could wonder what was going on, Adrian tugged his mouth free and turned on Voldemort. The much smaller brunette roughly grabbed the tall man's robes and jerked him down, forcing a kiss on him. Voldemort stood stunned, before wrapping his arms around Adrian and pulling him closer. As they watched, stunned, magic from both Harry and Voldemort, rose and flickered against the Dark Lord's skin. Softly, his skin became flushed, black hair swept down to his shoulders, lightly sprinkled with gray, his fingers became long and delicate instead of skeletal, and a strong nose formed. Lord Voldemort returned to his human form from when he was twenty-seven.

Adrian pulled slowly away, panting softly, and stared up at his mate's newest looks. Smirking faintly, he twirled a strand of hair around one finger. "Much better," he purred, pulling away. Voldemort blinked and felt his face and hands. His eyes were still completely blood red, but he looked more like a black-haired Lucius now. Blinking slowly, he smirked at the looks of awe and lust he was receiving. Turning to his smallest mate, he grinned wickedly.

"Do I get a kiss now? Harry," he purred. The emerald-green-eyed Gryffindor stared at him with desire, his cheeks flushed and his eyes glittering. In two steps, the Dark Lord was in front of him and pulling him up to him, pressing a demanding kiss to his lips. Gasping in surprise, Harry's thin hands grabbed his biceps as he was lifted slightly off the floor, the Dark Lord plundering his mouth with his tongue. Pulling back, Voldemort watched with glee as Harry gasped desperately for air, his cheeks red and flushed, his lips swollen and bruised, and his eyes dazed and glassy.

"You are all dismissed," he hissed, staring lustily at the smaller man in his arms, and the one watching attentively beside him. They hesitated only a moment, then vanished, the three other Arcani smirking at the three men knowingly. He barely waited, turning slightly and holding one of his arms to Adrian. The other kept Harry tightly pinned to him, allowing him to feel Harry's arousal against his lower abdomen. Adrian slipped beside him, pressing tightly against him, his own arousal apparent from watching the two of them. Voldemort held the two close, Apparating into his bedroom. He had business to attend to.

-----

That's it for today. The lemon's coming in the next chappie. I gotta tell ya, I was most surprised with how everyone seemed to like the preview for this chapter. Or maybe it was because Adrian and Harry kissed? If you guys truly liked the preview, not just the wonderfully yummy slash, please tell me. I don't have a preview yet for the next chapter though. But the lemon and them going to Hogwarts will happen.

Thanks to:

Dark-lil-devil: I'm sorry? I didn't mean to make you need to lie down. And, um, well, I did make it so Voldie wasn't all icky looking, but Harry telling him he was gross was purely you, because of your review. But, um, thanks for your review and your devotion.

Usaka: I know! I was laughing hilariously as I wrote it down! I'm glad to see some people share my sense of humor, as odd as it may be. -huggles back- I'm glad you like it, these stories are supposed to be fun, and funny, so I'm glad I succeeded at that. Doesn't college suck? I can't write nearly as much as I want to now, -pouts- I luv Bas' stories sooooo much! I have em on my Fav lists. But, I shall never have as good as work as that artist. -pouts- But I love reading them and that's better than me competing against them! So enjoy them, is what I say! Arigatou for your review

Aamaya: Yes! My wonderful repetitive reviewers! I luv your reviews the best! I make things interesting! -dances around, annoying Voldie but amusing Harry and Adrian- Um, what was the first interesting thing? The whole chapter or a specific part? I confuzzled! Thanks!

wover03: Here's the next chappie! I do good work? Aww, -cries softly- Donka!

Branwen777: Yes! I've been waiting and hoping for your review, you always have interesting stuff to comment about. Muahahaha! I get everyone addicted to this story, don't I? Sorry about not adding a peek for the next chappie, couldn't find a, ooh, there is a funny part, maybe? Anyway, how'd you like the confrontation with Harry and Voldie? I actually was thinking about that confrontation from the begining of the story, -grins- Thanks for the review!

Just because you people are so nice, I got one sneak peek for ya:

_!Sneak Peek!_

**_What?_** Voldie was very confused.

_I love you Voldie,_ Harry chirped.

**_Grr, don't call me that,_ **

_But it's cute. _

**_No it isn't, I'm the Dark Lord, you should show me some respect, brat. _**

_Would you rather I called you Tom? _

Silence…

**_Voldie's fine, but ONLY with telepathy!_**Voldemort acquiesced.

-What about me?-

**_What about you?_**

-Don't I get to give you a nickname?-

**_No. _**

-Aww, but that's not fair,-

**_I don't care, I'm not fair. _**

-Fine then,-

…

…

…

**_What does that mean? _**

-That means that you aren't getting laid any time soon,-

**_What! But that's not…_**(crickets chirp)**_ okay I see your point. What nickname do you want to give me?_** Resignation.

-I don't know yet,- Chirpy and happy.

**_After all that, you don't know what to call me? _**

-Well,-

**_Well, what? _**

-I don't want to say in front of innocent Harry,-

**_Oh?_** Interest.

_What are you talking about?_ Harry practically hummed with confusion.

**_I want to hear what you want to call me,_** Voldemort's stubborn, you gotta give him that.

-I wanna call you The-Lord-With-The-Largest-Dick-I've-Ever-Seen.-

Silence…

_!End Sneak Peek!_

How's that? AND! I'm almost done with that chapter too!


	11. Passion Overflow, Hot Steamy Sex

Disclaimer: I do not own the series of Harry Potter, written by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. If I did, then it would certainly be a slash series.

Warnings: SEX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And Syriana is a bad girl. (grins)

**Destiny Awaits:**

**Chapter Eleven: Passion Overflow, Hot Steamy Sex, and Silly Celestials.**

**----- **

**Last Time:**

"You are all dismissed," he hissed, staring lustily at the smaller man in his arms, and the one watching attentively beside him. They hesitated only a moment, then vanished, the three other Arcani smirking at the three men knowingly. He barely waited, turning slightly and holding one of his arms to Adrian. The other kept Harry tightly pinned to him, allowing him to feel Harry's arousal against his lower abdomen. Adrian slipped beside him, pressing tightly against him, his own arousal apparent from watching the two of them. Voldemort held the two close, Apparating into his bedroom. He had _business_ to attend to.

----- WARNING!!!! SLASH LEMON STARTS NOW!!!!!!

Harry opened his eyes the moment they reappeared, tugging the delicious Dark Lord down for another kiss. He acquiesced to his silent demand, wanting another taste of his young mate. He felt Adrian detach himself from his side, sliding his arms around his waist instead. A few lingering touches later, his robes were open again. As Adrian undid his robes' buttons, Voldemort had lowered Harry to his bed, kissing him deeply, yet also preventing him from squirming and arching against him. Slowly, Adrian pulled the long robes from the toned body settled on the small Gryffindor. Slightly tanned skin covered tight muscles on a thin wiry frame. Putting the robes on the chair in front of the desk, he returned to the two wizards on the bed. Tugging off both their shoes and socks while they were occupied, he silently stripped himself of everything except his leather pants, though they were unbuttoned and unzipped, showing the trail of dark hair leading downward.

Slipping behind Voldemort, he pressed a kiss between the broader shoulder blades, leading a trail downward. Pressing a delicate kiss to his tailbone, he paused to watch him strip Harry's robes and shirt off, revealing a thin lean chest tanned darker than the one above his.

-----

Harry sighed, mewled, gasped, and hissed, as Voldemort touched, stroked, caressed, and kissed all the right spots. He desperately tried to arch into the wonderful body above him, yet found himself barely able to wiggle, let alone lift himself. He knew that Adrian was teasing him, revealing the strong body above him, yet not helping him explore it. His breath hitched, when Voldemort pulled off his shirt, a bit roughly but then again, it was one of Dudley's old shirts.

He bared his throat as he managed to arch slightly, when the Dark Lord found his nipples to play with. Straining against Voldemort's hands, which were pinning his wrists beside his shoulders; he desperately wanted to taste his skin, tease him, but mostly to find the friction he needed against his erection, which was also starting to feel the pressure from his pants. He seemed to get his wish, when the Dark Lord released his wrists for a moment; however, before he could bring them up to wrap around his lover's neck, they were caught and pinned above his head with one firm hand.

"Yo-you, ba-stard!" he gasped, straining when the free hand slid down his stomach to cup his erection through his pants. His legs opened, as a soft whimper slipped from his throat. Voldemort chuckled deeply; pressing a kiss to his collarbone, then pressed his middle finger down, searching. Harry's squeak enlightened him on where his entrance was.

"My parents were married, so technically," Voldemort chuckled deeply again, murmuring into his ear. His finger prodded the entrance, even through the two layers of clothing that was in the way.

"I d-don't, c-care!" Harry thrust his hips up, straining against him. Voldemort smirked, staring at the red swollen lips before him. He captured them with his own, preventing any more words to spill forth, only wanting to hear gasps and moans, from the man below him. He felt Adrian kiss his tailbone, before hands slipped under his hips to tug on Harry's pants. He shifted slightly, giving him access to strip the Gryffindor. Harry nearly cried out in relief, when his erection was freed. He barely noticed that the other two were naked as well, until his erection was pressed alongside another, both trapped between his and Voldemort's hard, sweaty bodies.

He managed to look up at Adrian, over Voldemort's shoulder. Adrian gave him a reassuring smile, leaning down to make his knees bend, and allow delicious friction between Voldemort's and his bodies, as the Dark Lord thrust slowly against him. His hands were free suddenly, the Dark Lord using his arms to lift slightly off him. His thin arms wrapped around his strong neck, pressing them back together, Harry forcing him into a bruising kiss. Voldemort's arms snaked around his back, lifting him up as he sat up. Harry's knees gripped his hips, preventing him from moving any more. They kissed desperately, pausing to pull away briefly before returning.

Adrian slipped behind Harry, kissing the nape of his neck and his shoulders. He wrapped one arm around Harry's waist, his hand wrapping around the base of the Gryffindor's erection. Harry nearly leaped out of the Dark Lord's arms, when he felt a hand grab his cock. A slight lurch from the Dark Lord indicated his cock was also grabbed. Both hissed and gasped softly, when the hands gently stroked them. If Harry wasn't fully erect before, he was now! Voldemort slid his face into Harry's shoulder, trembling as Adrian stroked him perfectly. If he continued like that, he would orgasm before any penetration occurred! Adrian chuckled softly, kissing Voldemort's hair and then Harry's, before he stopped. Harry yelped softly, when a finger stroked his entrance, dipping in, before being pulled out again. He was ready for when it reentered, yet still yipped from the cold lubricant.

Voldemort watched, smirking, as Adrian prepared Harry for penetration. Locking eyes with dark violet, he was only momentarily surprised when his pupils split, like a cat's. Before he could react, Adrian leaned forward and kissed him slowly, but passionately. Whereas the emotions between Harry and Voldemort were furious, passionate, even border-line violent; Adrian slowed them down, forced their furiously hurried pace to become slow and true love-making.

The Dark Lord blinked, knowing how Adrian wanted their first time to be, through the simple kiss. Untangling Harry from him, he pressed the Gryffindor's chest and shoulders down to the bed, leaving his hips and ass in the air. Before he could protest, blushing adorably, Voldemort leaned down and pressed a kiss against his sac, his nose brushing his lubricated and stretched entrance. Harry quieted, watching patiently over his shoulder. Adrian adjusted his legs, so he'd be more comfortable, then guided his cock into him. Harry hissed and arched, but didn't move, thanks to Voldemort's hand between his shoulder blades. Adrian paused; slipping in a little further, then paused again, allowing him to adjust slowly. Gingerly, as Voldemort kissed along Harry's spine and effectively distracting him, Adrian slid completely in. Leaning forward, he pressed loving kisses along Harry's back and his neck, waiting patiently for his small mate to indicate he was ready.

When Harry pushed back into him, Adrian pulled out, then slid back in, angling his thrust. Pulling out again, he continually readjusted his thrusts until he felt Harry's muscles clench, and a soft, startled, moan came from him. Thrusting slowly faster, Harry's breathing started to get faster and faster, his cock twitching as he neared his orgasm. However, Adrian stopped just before it reached him. A soft protest came from Harry, but he paused, seeing Voldemort was kissing Adrian deeply. One of the Dark Lord's hands leaned down, stroking Adrian's stomach, while the other explored Adrian's behind. He suddenly forced Adrian to lean forward, a bottle of lube in one hand. Adrian panted softly against Harry's back, feeling long fingers sliding deep inside him and stretching him.

Wrapping one arm around Harry, he felt the Gryffindor becoming impatient, and rubbed his sac gently, stroking him to keep him aroused. He paused though, when another finger was added, the lube warming slowly inside him. One finger brushed against his bundle of nerves, making him jerk and thrust into Harry. Both of them moaned softly, the pleasure starting to rise. Suddenly, he felt the loss of those wonderful fingers, and the tip of something thicker and longer press against him. Forcing his muscles to relax, he hissed through his teeth as the Dark Lord's head slid through the ring of muscle. Gasping softly, he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Harry's shoulder, trying to distract himself from the slight burning. Voldemort paused, allowing Adrian to adjust momentarily, then slid completely in. He knew Adrian could stand far worse pain, so he didn't worry too much. He was careful though, not to tear his mate's muscles. Once both of them were ready, he slid out, then moved sharply back in. Both of his younger mates groaned, ready at last.

Smirking, he quickly set a fast pace, the pleasure starting to turn into painful pressure. They needed release, immediately! Harry thrust back into Adrian's hips, while the Dark Lord thrust sharply into him. Adrian panted heavily, leaning forward slightly and holding onto Harry's hips, his mates not sensing it. He could feel their bond become stronger, thicker, unbreakable. The two powerful wizards had no idea what their magic was doing to him: their magic hummed and gathered within him. His eyes opened, and he saw their auras combining, Harry glowing a dark blue, Voldemort glowing a dark green, and his own dark violet. He watched, his eyes glazed, as the three combined, sealing together with gold strands. Before he could do anything else, the gold rippled, turning silver, then bronze, before transforming into shimmering platinum, showing their bonds were unbreakable. Adrian gasped, nothing would tear them apart, not even death. If one should die, unlike other bonds, they would be brought back, unable to be separated from the other two. The Arcanus stayed quiet, not wanting to disrupt their lovemaking with telling his mates that they were now Immortals, just as he was.

In no time at all, their orgasms came crashing down. Harry screamed softly, his muscles tightening around Adrian made the Arcanus gasp, his vision going white as his own orgasm was ripped from him. He shied slightly away, his orgasm not yet finished, yet Voldemort's thrusts were forcing the pleasure into pain. Voldemort, feeling him move away, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back, consequently pulling him out of Harry, who collapsed onto his side, panting wonderfully. Adrian squirmed, crying out, as Voldemort's thrusts became more brutal, faster. Finally, he hissed as the Dark Lord stiffened, biting down on the thin shoulder to muffle his cry of pleasure. Slumping forward, Adrian panted softly. The Dark Lord above him was trembling, trying not to fall onto the smaller body. Slipping out from him, all three curled up and fell asleep faster than someone could say "Damn," as such, they didn't hear Nagini hiss said word and she slithered out of the room.

----- END SLASH LEMON!!!!!!

Basically, if you skipped the lemon, they had sex, Adrian noticed that their bond became so impossible to break thanks to Harry and Voldie's magic, that not even death would separate them, meaning, if one died, the other two would pull him back to life.

-----

Adrian and Harry lay on Voldemort's large bed, kissing gently and lovingly. Unfortunately, they couldn't continue since they had to leave soon to pack their things. September first was tomorrow, though they wanted desperately to have the entire summer to become more acquainted with their mates.

-----

Harry chatted cheerfully with Hermione and Ginny, while Adrian yawned softly, trudging after them sleepily. They were walking towards the platform, Ron and the others already ahead of them. Hermione and Ginny were giggling as they asked all sorts of questions about his and Adrian's relationship. Dark emerald green eyes glanced back at the sleepy violet-eyed Snape, softening with love as the Arcanus rubbed his eyes childishly, trying to force himself to get up. The Arcani students had stayed up most of the night, discussing their plans for the next year, and since Harry and Voldemort had kept him rather active the past two days, Adrian was feeling the strain. He was determined, that as soon as he and Harry sat down, he was going to put his head down in his lap and take a nice long nap.

The brunette Gryffindor smiled dreamily, thinking about his mates, which made his two sisterly best friends giggle and turn slightly pink. Several times they had to nudge him before he crashed his cart, so he reluctantly pulled himself out of his memories and daydreams to steer onto the correct platform. They tugged their trunks onto the train, wished Molly goodbye, and found an empty compartment. Harry smiled brightly, practically beaming, when Adrian forced him to sit and then proceeded to use his lap as a pillow. Ron gaped at the scene, while the two girls smiled secretively. Neville and Luna popped in before Ron could start asking what was going on between the two boys. Nev had grinned brightly at seeing Harry so happy, while Luna gave Adrian a strange dreamy half-grin. Not that he saw it, already contently asleep was he. Nev squeezed next to Ron, pulling out a game of wizard's chess, while Luna sat elegantly on the seat beside Adrian's feet. Though he was curled up, he still took up enough room that only two people could sit with him, and one of them was Harry.

The ride was uneventful and unusually quiet, since they didn't want to wake Adrian up. Harry contented himself with stroking Adrian's hair while talking, quite seriously, with Luna about Australian Scafhorns. Hermione would sometimes snort, where she was reading a book with Ginny, making it obvious she was listening to them as well.

"Snorfhorns aren't real, are they?" she finally asked, annoyed. Luna nodded quite energetically.

"Of course, they're related to the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks." She said, as-a-matter-of-factly. Just as Hermione was about to protest, Adrian groaned into Harry's thigh and tilted his head.

"They're real Hermy," he said sleepily, "we've got a couple running around, the island," he slumped back and was out like a light once again. The compartment was silent as all those who weren't Luna or asleep, processed what he'd just said.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered. "Adrian's gone mental, too," Harry blinked several times, then began petting Adrian's head, wondering whether he'd said that to silence Hermione or because it was real.

-Try both,- Adrian's voice rang through his head, still very sleepy. Harry giggled softly, Adrian could speak to both his mates with this telepathic bond, but Harry and Voldemort could speak together through their own bond, the one that Voldie usually used to send visions.

**_Both what?_** said Dark Lord asked.

_Whether Adrian said something to shut Hermione up or whether Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and Snorfhorns were real._ Harry answered, mentally giggling when he felt the expected confusion.

**_What?!?_** Voldie was very confused.

_I love you Voldie,_ Harry chirped.

_**Grr, don't call me that,**_

_But it's cute._

_**No it isn't, I'm the Dark Lord, you should show me some respect, brat.**_

_Would you rather I called you Tom?_

Silence…

_**Voldie's fine, but ONLY with telepathy!** _Voldemort acquiesced.

-What about me?-

_**What about you?**_

-Don't I get to give you a nickname?-

_**No.**_

-Aww, but that's not fair,-

_**I don't care, I'm not fair.**_

-Fine then,-

…

…

…

_**What does that mean?**_

-That means that you aren't getting laid any time soon,-

**_What!!! But that's not…(crickets chirp) okay I see your point. What nickname do you want to give me?_** Resignation.

-I don't know yet,- Chirpy and happy.

_**After all that, you don't know what to call me?**_

-Well,-

_**Well, what?**_

-I don't want to say in front of innocent Harry,-

**_Oh?_** Interest.

_What are you talking about?_ Harry practically hummed with confusion.

**_I want to hear what you want to call me,_** Voldemort's stubborn, you gotta give him that.

-I wanna call you The-Lord-With-The-Largest-Dick-I've-Ever-Seen.-

Silence…

In the compartment, Harry choked and started giggling like crazy, his hands covering his mouth to not let it out. His friends looked at him a bit worriedly, until Hermione and Ginny saw the smirk on Adrian's lips. They looked at each other and assumed Adrian had tickled him or something.

After Harry calmed down, and the awkwardness that revealing you were insane had passed, the group returned to their previous activities. Adrian really did fall asleep this time though, after saying good night to his "kitten" (Harry) and his "Lord-With-The-Largest-Dick-He'd-Ever-Seen." Luckily for Harry, he managed to stifle his chuckle that time. They let Adrian sleep until twenty minutes before they arrived, after which, Harry was the one told to wake him up. The others watched as Harry tried to wake him gently, but instead of opening his eyes, he'd snuggle more into Harry's lap. Finally, with five minutes left to get dressed, Harry just shoved him off, sending him to the floor. Adrian yelped, shot up, and collided heads with Harry, who had leaned down to check on him. Both boys were sent reeling, clutching their heads and moaning in pain. The others found this very funny, but, sadly, not the two who were involved. After some Headache Potions, grumbling, a few curse words, a couple of death threats, and some opening and closing of trunks, Harry and Adrian were dressed.

Harry wore dark blue jeans, his worn and much-loved sneakers, a dark red t-shirt, and his black robes, which had his badge, and the hems a dark red, indicating he was a Gryffindor. (I HATE UNIFORMS!! THEY SUCK!!) Adrian wore plain black robes, a black baggy t-shirt, and baggy dark blue jeans, also wearing sneakers. His Arcanus Mark was clearly visible, since he pulled most of his bangs back with bobby pins; he wanted to see the students' looks when they saw he had a tattoo. When the others had left the compartment, Ginny and Hermione keeping lookout, Adrian stole a gentle but passionate kiss from his mate. Harry blinked dreamily, unable to stop smiling, while Adrian dragged him out by one hand. Hermione and Ginny cooed at the couple, grinning brightly with delight. They barely managed to catch the carriage their other friends were in, Adrian helping them climb into the moving carriage before easily jumping in, his training revealing itself.

They chatted happily, even Adrian had a rather interesting conversation with Luna, and continued their conversations once the carriages had arrived. Most of the school had already gathered in the Great Hall when the group walked in. Most of the school merely glanced over, before returning to their own conversations, that is until…

"Luna! You cannot interbreed a Corgon with a Whiztler, their anatomies are completely different!" Adrian spoke, maybe a wee bit too loudly, exasperated. Heads swiveled to watch the two argue in the center of the Great Hall.

"Yes you can! If you put them together at the right moment, they'll breed and birth little Yatzui," she argued back.

"No, they won't," he tugged on his hair slightly in agitation.

"Yes, they will!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No! Adrian!" his smirked while she glared, before her eyes widened. "I meant no, no wait, I meant yes, no oh Bloody Hell! You confused me!" she tugged at her blonde hair, trying to remember. Adrian grinned while she struggled to reply back, the school watching in disbelief, Luna didn't have her normal dreamy-look on. Before Adrian could continue, however, a blur of silver slammed into him.

"ACK!" THUD! Adrian stared up at the ceiling, wondering why he had yet to develop a defense against his own Celestial. Syriana pulled him upright and squeezed him tightly, crying out with happiness.

"ADRIAN! OH I'M SOOOOO GLAD TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I'VE MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, making certain everyone was watching. Adrian turned bright red at the attention, but he noticed that his soon-to-be-dead friends were watching Dumbledore's reaction. The Headmaster, his eyes twinkling slightly, was still frowning at her childish antics, especially since they'd seen him before he left to catch the train.

"Ms. Syriana, please release Adrian so that he may be Sorted." He spoke gravely. To everyone's surprise, she merely glared at him and then stuck her tongue out at him. Most of the students gaped disbelievingly at the silver-haired woman, the Slytherins snickered softly, and Harry desperately tried to keep a straight face. Hermione and Ginny were covering their mouths, as though horrified, but their eyes danced with amusement. Before Dumbledore could scold her, Tama stood.

"Sy-chan," his voice held a slight chiding tone, but his lips formed a faint smirk. She pouted but let him down, patted his head, and straightened his robes out, ignoring the students, who twittered and giggled at her motherly actions.

"Ms. Syriana, please return to your seat," Dumbledore ordered, not amused. She raised her eyebrow at him, then wrapped an arm around Adrian's shoulders.

"I don't want to sit up there," she said simply, looking at her manicured nails.

"Syriana," Dumbledore started.

"I want to sit with Adrian!" she spoke, raising her voice to overlap his.

"You are a teacher and as such-"

"Or Harry if I must suffer!" she grimaced, but winked conspiringly at them.

"You must sit at the Head Table," Dumbledore stopped, realizing he couldn't be heard. Adrian poked her in the side, making her release him, then walked Luna to the Ravenclaw Table and rejoined her, not knowing where to sit. McGonagall helped him out with that, beckoning him to approach the Sorting Hat. He did so, looking at it with amusement. However, instead of sitting down and putting it on his head, he lifted it up and began poking it.

"Hey! Stop that!" the Hat protested, squirming away from his finger.

"It's animated?" Adrian muttered, pulling out his wand. He poked it with his wand once, a spark shooting out. The Hat shuddered, then turned violent purple with pink spots. "Syriana!" Adrian looked at the innocently-twiddling-her-thumbs-Celestial.

"What? I didn't do nothing," she protested, trying hard not to laugh. The Hogwarts students weren't so controlled. Adrian rolled his eyes and tapped the Hat, returning it to its previous dark tattered appearance. That done, he put it on his head, but remained standing. The Hall watched quietly, a few still snickering, before the Hat huffed.

"I can't Sort him unless he drops his shields," the Hat complained. Severus smirked, barely containing his laughter. The Hat muttered some obscenities, which made several first-years blush; before quieting, meaning Adrian had let him in. It was quiet for a few moments, before the Hat twitched, opened it's mouth, and shouted:

"…"

----------

Muahaha! I'm evil! What House will he be in? I wonder? (grins evilly). Sorry about not updating. Especially since this chapter's been done for several days now. Hehehe, um, yeah, my bad. But the past two weeks have been hell for me, interviews, college, assignments, and essays, which I have one due tomorrow, too, oops. I don't do stress! At least, not well.

Halloween! I love Halloween! My favorite holiday! Better than Christmas and birthdays! In my opinion at least. I love autumn, my favorite time of the year. And I'm just going on and on.

Preview:

_Harry watched Adrian talk quietly to Draco, amused at the fact that the Malfoy heir's cheeks were tinged pink. Of course, the last time we saw each other, we were snogging his master, Harry giggled softly at the blonde's embarrassment. His emerald green eyes watched his mate settle in, narrowing when several of the Slytherins flirted with the young Snape. Jealousy rose in his chest, burning his throat as he watched. Soothing words from both his mates made him relax, though he memorized each of the faces and names of those who dared flirt with his mate. He ended up having to visibly calm himself, feeling his hair start to bristle, and the urge to release his wings. Luckily, Ginny and Hermione came to the rescue. Upon sensing his fury, they engaged him in a conversation to distract him, if only just enough so he wouldn't shatter every piece of glass in the Hall._

End Preview

Reviews:

Usaka: Don't die! –shakes Usaka- I'm a bad author! I kill my reviewers with laughter. –pouts- I hope I don't get sued for this, because I have about five bucks total. I love wings too! They're so wonderful, though they can be slightly awkward to work with. The connection is going to be quite fun, for Harry. He can tease his mates all throughout it and they can't do a damn thing! Muahaha, I'm evil.

Um, the sub/dom bit, well, there isn't really, though Tom isn't going to bottom often, maybe there'll be hints of it, but I can't really say, -grins- I can't tell everyone what's going to happen right? But I understand where you're going, I've read lots of stories like that too, though I've read some that they aren't really dom/sub relationships.

You're so nice, -hugs you- Thanks for your support. And I'll say it again: COLLEGE SUCKS!

Aamaya: I'm glad the chapters match up, the reviewing chapter nearly killed me, I hate rewriting chapters I've written, but then realized that Harry's summer needed to be told, however briefly. I know Harry's training is different, I love being different! But yeah, they couldn't do much of actual training since Dum Dum wouldn't let Harry practice magic, so they started with just putting the basics straight into his head. Now that they're at Hogwarts though, the REAL training begins. And you guys will see how important it really is.

Dark-lil-devil: Everyone seems to like that part, I'm so happy. I'm glad I made your day, I like to do that to people, I'm weird and I like it, so no problem. You feel special, great! We should all feel special, you're awesome too, and I think I did bow to you too, or was that another reviewer? Hmn, I'll have to recheck that.

star7166: Nice, sweet review, I like it! Though I didn't update as soon as I should've, so sorry, you can beat me over the head with a pillow.

Loverofbothsexes5102: An interesting story indeed? –strokes nonexistent beard- Veeeery inteeeresting. Thanks!

Branwen777: Yes! I made my repetitive reviewers happy! I'm happy now, and I feel special, and yeah, better stop now. I did think the way he looked was awesome in the movie, but I would never pair him up with someone looking like that, even if they are supposed to love the inside not the out.

I love you guys so much, thanks!

And here's a running total:

Reviews: 45

Hits: 10,005.

Whoa, -faints-


End file.
